Senior year, Friends and Facebook
by youreherewithmexo
Summary: It's Summer time/Senior Year for the Glee kids so you know what that means! Parties and funny moments! Follow them during the summer/school through facebook and their get togethers! Previously named Summer, Parties, and Facebook!
1. Start of the party

**Finn Hudson**: So here's what you missed: I made some toast but our toaster caught fire and now we're out of bread, so I can't make any more toast. Or sandwiches. It's really sad. Also, Kurt is hogging the bathroom, and Mom's asleep on the couch watching some weird musical.

**Rachel Berry**: Uhh, Finn honey, why are you recapping everything that has happened in your house today?

-_**Kurt Hummel likes this.**_

**Finn Hudson**: There's nothing better to do. Can't you tell by my status that I'm bored? Why else would I care about what's going on? Yes, I always have a problem when I have nothing to eat but the rest, I don't really care about. And Kurt, GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM ALREADY!

**Kurt Hummel**: I am getting ready for my date tonight with Blaine, chill out!

-_**Blaine Anderson, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Wes Montgomery and 2 others like this.**_

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm on my way to come pick you up, baby ;)

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky!

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay, I can't wait! ;)

**Santana Lopez:** DOUBLE WANKY!

**Kurt Hummel**: Shut it, Satan.

**Finn Hudson**: Why is everyone blowing up my notifications?

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Did they use a bomb?

**Kurt Hummel**: No, boo. He means why is everyone giving him a lot of notifications.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Oohhh, so it's like herpes?

**Kurt Hummel**: ***facepalm***

**Wes Montgomery**: Is she serious right now?

**Mercedes Jones**: Sadly, this is how she always is, but you gotta love her.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Who?

_***5 minutes later***_

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Is anyone there?

**Sam Evans**: No.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Oh, Okay!

**Rachel Berry: **Attention fellow Glee members! Considering that it's the first weekend of the summer, and my dad's will be spending their weekend in Cincinnati, I was thinking about having a pool party/sleepover at my house tonight starting at 7:00 pm sharp! Let me know if you want to come!

**Santana Lopez**: God, even over the internet you're annoying. But count me in, I needz to get my party on.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Can I bring Lord Tubbington? He likes to swim.

**Quinn Fabray: **Britt, cats don't like water…

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Whoops! I'll still come though (:

**Quinn Fabray**: Count me in.

**Finn Hudson**: You know I'm coming, babe (:

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I'll bring the booze!

**Mercedes Jones**: Sam and I are coming…well, not together, he just uhh, told me to tell you.

**Lauren Zizes**: I'm down.

**Mike Chang: **Me and my asian babe are coming (:

**Artie Abrams**: I'm comin', yo.

**Kurt Hummel**: Can the Warblers come too?

**Rachel Berry**: Sure! They're fun to hangout with. And Noah, no alcohol!

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay, well Me, Blaine, Wes, and David are coming.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Come on, it'll be better!

**Santana Lopez**: Face it hobbit, if there wasn't any booze, we would all fall asleep or yell at you for having such a boring party.

**Rachel Berry**: Fine, whatever. Noah, bring good stuff!

**Noah 'Puck' **Puckerman: Of course, that's all I got!

**Kurt Hummel**: Well this is going to be an interesting party.

_**-Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, and 10 others like this. **_

The guests started arriving at Rachel's house at 7:00 like she told them. Finn came in first with Kurt and Blaine. Then it was Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Then came Mercedes and Sam, and they were acting weird. Wes and David showed up a few minutes later. Then Puck and Lauren came, holding alcohol in their arms. They had a lot. Then Mike came in with Tina, who was pushing Artie. It took a half hour for everyone to show up and get settled into Rachel's basement.

"Okay, since everyone is here, let's go swimming!" Rachel said with enthusiasm.

They all walked out with their friends going to the backyard to where her big pool was. They sat down towels and shoes in certain spots of the patio so their stuff wouldn't get wet, while Rachel turned on the outside lights and the pool light so everyone could see. Most everybody ran over to the pool and jumped in all at once, causing a huge splash to form and have water spots all over the patio. Artie was out of his chair but sitting on the edge of the pool with his legs in the water so he didn't feel left out. Kurt grabbed a lean back chair and sat it semi-close to the pool, not wanting to get too wet. He then pulled out a book and started to read it.

"Kuuuuuuurt!" Blaine yelled from the water, looking right at his boyfriend. Kurt glanced up at Blaine, who was now swimming to the edge. "Yes, love?" Kurt answered back, sweetly. Blaine smiled, "Why aren't you coming swimming with me?" "You know I don't like to, it'll mess up my skin" He replied back with a matter-of-factly tone.

Suddenly, Blaine got out of the pool and walked over to where Kurt was sitting. "Baby, the water won't mess up your skin. Even if it did, it wouldn't look bad, really. And…you're even more _sexy _shirtless" Blaine said with a smirk and a wink. He was now showing his puppy face, knowing that his boyfriend couldn't resist that ever. "Ughhhhh! Fine! I will go swimming with you, only because you're just so damn cute" Kurt said, smiling back. "Yayyyyy!" Blaine said, jumping up and down. "Oh, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. You're _soo _mature." He said sarcastically. "But you love me" Blaine smiled. "I know, babe, I know." They gave each other a quick kiss and then Blaine picked up Kurt and threw him into the pool, following him with a jump in himself.

Everyone around them heard the whole conversation and saw the whole thing, so they cracked up when Blaine threw him in. Kurt came out from under the water gasping for air, "Blaine Anderson! I am going to _attack _you! You won't know when, you don't know where and you don't know how, but I **will!" **he yelled. "Wanky!" Puck and Santana said in unison, but Blaine looked kind of worried. 'Oh my god, I don't want Kurt to attack me!' He thought to himself. 'Hmm, but then again, that could be awesome. Kurt…all over me…mmm. Okay, Blaine, get your mind out of the gutter, focus. Damnnnnn, Kurt is sooooo sexy. I just want to go over there right now and just, uhh…stop, stop now.' Blaine swam over to Kurt slowly, still kind of worried but yet still kind of anxious to see what he meant by "attack". When he reached Kurt, he looked deep into his eyes and kissed him passionately, leaving Kurt speechless and smiling.

They all decided to play water volleyball. Puck and Wes set up the net and got the volleyball out of a bucket on the patio, tossing it into the water to Lauren. After teams were picked, everyone got on their designated sides and got into position.

They were serving the ball back and forth and there was a really long and very successful time before they finally dropped it. Santana swam over to the ball and was about to serve it when Finn turned around to say something to Kurt. Santana got a smirk on her face and decided something. She served the ball hard and hit Finn right in the back of the head with it. Finn turned around, looking pissed. "Santana, what the hell?" He yelled at her. "I'm a bitch, I've gotz to keep it real" she stated back like it was obvious. Everyone was laughing at Finn because he got hit, not caring that he was obviously still mad about it, it was just so funny to watch. After things settled down, Brittany spoke up. "I once played volleyball with a badger. He beat me, and as payment, I had to make him some mac and cheese. And he ate ALL OF IT. I wasn't happy."

After swimming in the pool for two hours, everyone decided to go inside and get the real party started. They were all spread out across Rachel's basement, people hanging out with who ever. Everyone was talking in small groups, laughing and sharing stories, all of them seemed to be on their phones.

**Sam Evans**: I look like a raisin

**Kurt Hummel**: At least you weren't thrown in *bitch-glare at Blaine*

**Blaine Anderson**: Babe, I'm sorry! ): I love you!

**Kurt Hummel**: You better.

**Mercedes Jones**: Don't you hurt my boo, Warbler!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Yeah, we'll kick your ass!

**Blaine Anderson**: Don't worry, I'll never hurt him, I love him too much.

**Kurt Hummel**: Awwww! Blainey, I love you too :D

**Finn Hudson**: Uh, dudes, can you like, stop making out please?

**Santana Lopez:** NO! it's hot ;)

**Artie Abrams**: Guys, why are we all on facebook when we're all in the same room, literally a few feet from each other?

**Santana Lopez**: It's cause Berry throws lame parties.

**Rachel Berry**: HEY! I resent that! I throw awesome parties!

**Wes Montgomery**: Not to me mean or anything Rachel, but this party is kinda lame.

-**David Thompson, Quinn Fabray, Lauren Zizes, and 11 others like this. **

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Time to break out the booze!

**Wes Montgomery**: Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!


	2. Drunken Confessions

**Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, sadly ): **

After about an hour of dancing and drinking, Puck came up with a good idea. He turned down the music and yelled out, "NEVER HAVE I EVER!" Everyone instantly agreed, knowing this was a fun party game, especially when you've been drinking.

Everyone sat in a circle with shots in front of them so they were prepared to drink. "Alright guys, since it was my idea to play this game, I'll go first" Puck stated, after everyone got situated.

"Never have I ever worn clothes to cover a hickey."

Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, and Lauren all took a drink.

Puck spun a bottle to know who went next, it landed on Rachel.

"Never have I ever…streaked" Rachel said. Puck, Santana, Brittany and Wes all took a drink.

It was now Santana turn to speak up, "Never have I ever had a baby" she said, smirking at Quinn.

Quinn took a drink and muttered under her breath, "Bitch." Everyone heard her and started laughing.

The bottle then landed on David, "hmm... Never have I ever done the "mad search for clothes" when someone knocked on the door" Blaine and Kurt looked at each other knowing that he meant this question for them, they quickly took a drink, ignoring people's faces. Puck, Lauren and Santana also took a drink.

Artie spoke up, "Never have I ever had a birthday party at Chuck e cheese in the past 3 years" Only Brittany took a drink and they all looked at her questionably. "Chuck e cheese is fun, I always get a lot of tickets and get cool prizes. Last time, I won a Frisbee for Lord Tubbington." Of course Brittany would do something like that, they all thought.

"Never have I ever fooled around in my sibling's bed" Mike said. Kurt looked around him and took a quick drink. "DUDE! You had SEX IN MY BED?" Finn yelled. Kurt slowly nodded, getting laughs from everyone and making Blaine blush. "So not cool!" Giggles were getting louder and longer, causing the awkwardness to drown out.

The bottle landed on Tina. "Never have I ever had sex in a fitting room" Everyone looked automatically at Santana and Puck. "Hmm…I've done it in a lot of places…I'm trying to remember. San, have we ever done that?" Puck asked calmly. She nodded with a big smile on her face, "That was _amazing!"_ They both winked, remembering the day and took a drink.

After a long time of playing that game, there was only one person left to ask something. Quinn was thinking about what to ask and she couldn't think of anything so she just said, "Never have I ever been proposed too." Everyone shouted out 'LAME!' Mercedes noticed Kurt and Blaine looking at each other with red faces and questions on their faces and she got concerned. Suddenly, Kurt took a quick drink.

Everyone's mouth dropped.

The party started to get really crazy. Everyone was dancing with their significant other or with random friends. It didn't get bad until Rachel got on stage, obviously drunk, and started singing "Till the world ends". They were all getting into it and dancing like crazy. Blaine and Kurt were dancing really close to each other, starting to grind. They were all smiles and laughter and shared random spur-of-the-moment kisses. After a little while into the song, they started making out, _really _making out, obviously forgetting where they were. They started to get into grinding each other even more, and things were starting to heat up. Kurt reached for Blaine's shirt and started to take it off and Blaine did the same. Both guys were now shirtless, and making out. No one seemed to notice until the song was over. They stared at them wide eyed and Santana was encouraging it. "GUYS! GET A ROOM!" Puck yelled over to them, making them notice that they saw them. "That's a good idea, thanks man" Blaine said, winking and patting him on the shoulder. He grabbed Kurt by the hand and drug him up the stairs heading for a room to finish off what they started.

Meanwhile, down in the basement, the group was starting to get tired and was getting headaches. They decided to find a spot on the floor or the couch to sleep. Finn and Rachel slept next to each other, cuddled up on Rachel's karaoke stage. Tina and Mike slept on a couch, Mike having his arms around his girlfriend. Lauren and Puck were on the other side of the basement where no one was, so they could do whatever they wanted to. Artie fell asleep in his chair with Brittany and Santana lying next to him, too drunk to move. Mercedes and Sam crashed on the floor beside Mike and Tina, where they moved the coffee table out of the way for room. Quinn sprawled herself on the other couch because she knew that her back would hurt in the morning if she slept on the floor. While David and Wes layed on a rug behind the couches. Eventually, everyone fell asleep, forgetting about Blaine and Kurt upstairs.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I'm soo confused!

**David Thompson**: You're confused? He is mine and Wes' best friend! We're SUPER confused!

**Wes Montgomery**: When did this happen?

**Finn Hudson:** I've noticed they've gotten closer lately, but that's part of a relationship, right?

**Artie Abrams:** Hold up guys, we don't even know if it's true

**Mike Chang:** Yeah, they're probably just messing with us, you know how they are

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: I wouldn't be so sure about that babe, we _were _pretty drunk last night

**Mercedes Jones**: They probably just didn't know what they were talking about, my white boy would have told me this!

**Sam Evans**: I want to know the truth

**Quinn Fabray**: There's no way its true, we're only in high school, and yeah maybe if we were graduated but we haven't yet, so therefore, it's not true.

**Lauren Zizes**: Caboosey has a point, they wouldn't do it now

**Santana Lopez**: Who cares if it's true? Let's just be happy for them, got it?

**Brittany Pierce**: THEY CAN HAVE DOLPHIN BABIES!

**Rachel Berry**: o.O not even going to ask.

**Wes Montgomery**: Where did they even go last night? I haven't seen them since they were, you know. I didn't even see them this morning when we all left.

**Mike Chang**: I quickly saw them. Before Tina and I left, I went upstairs to the bathroom and a door was cracked open slightly and I saw them laying in a bed all cuddled up. It was actually kind of sweet(:

**Rachel Berry**: Oh god, please tell me it wasn't my room! OH. MY. GOSH! MY BED WAS MESSED UP THIS MORNING! :O

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow hopefully. Reviews are really loved and special to me!**

**Are Kurt and Blaine joking or are they really engaged? **

**Keep reading to find out!**


	3. Flashback and Sober Confession

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the nice reviews, they really meant a lot to me! I woke up this morning with a lot of reviews and story alerts and all that good stuff. It brought a big smile to my face: D**

**I'm thinking about making this story longer than just summer time, so the name of the story will probably be changing soon, most likely to "Seniors, engagements, secrets and Facebook". I have a lot more ideas for this story, included in the title ;)**

**Send me a review and let me know anything that you want to happen or what you would like to see happen, and I might add that into this story. **

**Once again, Thank you sooo very much and please enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaim: I do not, or will I ever, own this amazing show that is called Glee. Why would I be writing stories about it if I did? I'd be making them happen on the show! :D**

* * *

><p>"So, what should we do?" Kurt asked, softly. Him and Blaine were sitting in Kurt's room for the past hour discussing their relationship. "Babe, they're our friends, I think it's time to tell them, don't you think?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurt nodded, he knew they had to tell them. "Besides, if we waited any longer than we already have, they would be even <em>madder<em> at us" he finished saying.

*Flashback, two weeks earlier*

Blaine and Kurt went out on a date to celebrate their six month anniversary together. They went to Breadstix, and then to the park and laid under the stars together, cuddling on a blanket. "This was definitely the best date we've had yet, Blaine" Kurt said with enthusiasm. Blaine turned his head and looked Kurt straight in the eyes and smiled his winning smile. "It's not over yet" He said simply. "W-What are you talking about? Where else would we go? It's almost eleven o'clock, most places are closed at this time of night, wh-". Blaine caught him off with a kiss. "Trust me, babe, you'll _love _it." He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and led him to his car, opening the passenger door for him. "Such a gentlemen" Kurt said, lovingly. Blaine went over to the driver side and after he got in, he reached in the backseat and grabbed a tie. "Blaine, why do you have a tie? And why are you grinning at me like that?" Blaine reached the tie around Kurt's head. "Blaine, what are yo-?" Blaine had covered Kurt's eyes with the tie so he couldn't see anything.

After driving for a while, Kurt was starting to get a little antsy. "Where are you taking me?" he finally spoke, irritated by not being able to see where they were. "You'll find out in approximately two minutes, babe" Blaine parked his car and leaned over and kissed Kurt on the lips. Not knowing it was coming, Kurt was blushing, making his boyfriend smile. He got out of the car and went over and grabbed Kurt's hand and started leading him to their destination.

When they finally reached the spot, Blaine stood in front of Kurt and slowly took his blindfold off. Kurt started laughing once he realized where they were. "Blaine Anderson! What the _hell _are we doing at Dalton at 11:15 pm? Most importantly, why are we standing on the _stairs?" _Kurt let out another laugh.

"Kurt, you are the _best _thing that has _ever _happened to me. Last year, I met you on this _lovely _staircase" He turned around, moving his arms showing off the place. "You could have tapped anyone's shoulder, but no, you tapped mine. And I am _soo _incredibly beyond happy that it was. Sure, I was your 'mentor' and was helping you out, but you also became my best friend, _very _quickly. My life was just…plain and boring, but then that day…that day I met _you, _it really changed. It made my life more interesting, fun, and I knew there was purpose for me in this life. Meeting you changed what I felt about the world. Whenever I'm around you, I'm just _soo happy _and I don't have a care in the world as long as you're there right beside me. Sure, it took me a long time to _finally _realize that I was in love with you, but in a way, I'm glad it took its time, because now I know how truly lucky I am to have such the most amazing, beautiful, boyfriend in this entire world. I love you soo much and that's never going to change. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He kissed Kurt lightly on the lips. He reached into his pocket and got down on one knee. Kurt's mouth dropped and tears were rolling down his cheek. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do me the _incredible _honor and marry me?" He stared back into his boyfriend's eyes, seeing their future together, and he got lost in them. "YES! Oh my goodness! YES! Of course I will marry you, Blaine!" Blaine smiled widely, and stood up and placed the ring on Kurt's finger. "I love you" he said before kissing him gently. "I love you too" Kurt said back, the happiest he'd ever been.

*End Flashback*

Blaine's eyes followed Kurt's, who was staring at his ring. After a few minutes, Kurt spoke up. "I'm ready to tell them" before kissing Blaine happily on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel is engaged to Blaine Anderson.<strong>

**Finn Hudson**: WHAT? SINCE WHEN?

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine asked me two weeks ago on our sixth month anniversary (:

**Finn Hudson:** Way to tell me bro!

**Mercedes Jones**: AWWW! Congrats guys!

**Wes Montgomery**: I feel sooo out of the loop

**David Thompson:** Me too! But I'm happy for you guys

**Rachel Berry**: EEEEP! Can I help plan it? Oh, please Kurt, please!

**Kurt Hummel**: Of course you can, Rachel

**Rachel Berry:** Thank you!

**Artie Abrams**: Hold up, not that I'm not happy for you guys, cause I am, but its only our senior year…

**Blaine Anderson**: We're getting married after graduation in New York.

**Artie Abrams**: Ahh, well congratz, yo.

**Quinn Fabray:** Well, at least we don't have to worry about either of them getting pregnant this year

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: CALLED IT! Mike, you own me $20!

**Mike Chang**: Damn it, alright. Congratz!

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Awww! I'm so happy for you guys!

**Kurt Hummel**: Wait, you guys bet that we would get engaged our senior year of high school?

**Santana Lopez**: We didn't want to tell you guys, but at Berry's party, when we were playing 'Never have I ever', Quinn said being proposed to, and you took a sip. So that kind of gave it a way, good job lady hips.

**Brittany Pierce**: My dolphins are getting married! WOO!

**Blaine Anderson**: We spilled the secret when we were _drunk? _

**Kurt Hummel**: O.O

**Sam Evans**: We didn't know if it was true or not, cause sometimes when you're drunk, you say things that aren't true, once in a while.

**Blaine Anderson**: Well, you guys were drinking too, how come you guys remember it but we don't?

**Lauren Zizes**: Simple hobbit. One of us remembered hearing something about it and then it started to sound familiar to each of us when we heard it.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oohhhhhh

**Finn Hudson**: Kurt, does mom and Burt know?

**Blaine Anderson**: Yes, they do.

**Kurt Hummel**: They do? What? How come I didn't know about this, Blainey?

**Blaine Anderson**: Well, being the dapper gentleman I am, I had to ask your dad for permission. Him and Carole were ecstatic with happiness. They said they're happy for us and that they wouldn't say anything until you did.

**Kurt Hummel:** That's why they've been happy lately!

**Wes Montgomery**: 1, Blaine, 'dapper gentleman'? You're conceited. 2, how come David and I didn't know about this?

**David Thompson**: Yeah! WHY?

**Blaine Anderson**: I wanted to tell all of our friends at the same time, and I didn't want to tell anybody until Kurt was ready.

**Wes Montgomery**: Oh, okay then. I forgive you, blainey boo!

**Blaine Anderson**: O.O

**Kurt Hummel**: How did you know my nickname for Blaine?

**David Thompson**: We used to pretend to be sleeping when you guys had late night phone calls at Dalton, Kurtie pie ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh goodness…

**Kurt Hummel:** We have weird friends.

**Blaine Anderson**: You mean _stalker _friends.

_**-Kurt Hummel, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, and 12 others like this **_

**Wes Montgomery**: Mwahahahaa!

**Thank you for reading this! I'm going to try my best to update every day or every few days! Keep reviewing and alerting! Much love xoxo(:**


	4. Planning, randomness and leprechauns

**Thanks for all the nice reviews, everybody! It felt like i wasn't using enough Facebook parts, so this chapter is ALL facebook. Some really random stuff (from Brittany of course) that my best friend told me to write. I would of updated this sooner, but i was busy watching a very potter musical3 **

**Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review and tell me what you guys would like to see happen!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did, Darren Criss would be saying 'Totally Awesome' and 'Supermegafoxyawesomehot' all the time, oh and he would sing 'Not Alone' to Kurt(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry – Kurt Hummel:<strong> Hey, so since I'm helping you and Blaine for your wedding, I have some questions. First of all, what kind of music do you guys want? Fast, slow, happy, love and dance songs? I know for a fact that there's going to be loads of Lady Gaga and Katy Perry being played. And speaking of which, have you guys decided on your wedding song? And where's the reception at? Better yet, where's the wedding at? Did you guys decide on a color scheme? I suggest light blue and silver, it would really bring out your eyes, Kurt. What about food? Flowers? Oh my goodness! Please let me know ASAP! I need to call people!

**Mercedes Jones:** Geez, girl. You need to relax and calm down or something. They just told us about the engagement a few weeks ago, do you really expect them to know all of this now?

**Santana Lopez**: Wheezy has a point, take a chill pill, Berry.

**Finn Hudson**: Kurt has a white board with wedding stuff written on it guys, you have no idea how fast he works.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: ^ That's what she said

**Wes Montgomery**: HAHAHAHAHAA! GOOD ONE!

**-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this**

**Kurt Hummel:** Ignoring Puck and Wes' stupidness. Rachel, I have everything planned out! You're going to love it! For the music, various kinds are going to be played, all except sad and angry songs, I do not need those at my wedding. We're going to get married in this section of Central Park, it's really beautiful. The reception is going to be at this place that has a big room and it's on an island a few miles away. For the color scheme we were thinking about black and white, but then thought it looked too much like a zebra, so then we decided on pastel green and pastel blue. Food will be catered by this buffet in Times Square. And as for flowers, there's going to be white, red and yellow roses at each table and tied in with the wedding arch. Sound good?

**Santana Lopez:** Holy crap, he does work fast!

**Rachel Berry:** That sounds wonderful, Kurt! I'm very pleased to be helping you with you and Blaine's wedding!

**Blaine Anderson:** Well we really appreciate it, Rachel

**Mercedes Jones:** Good thing you guys didn't decided on black and white, it really would look like a zebra.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: I once woke up to find a zebra by my bed. It ate my pillow.

**Finn Hudson**: Why did it eat your pillow?

**Kurt Hummel**: Don't encourage her, Finn!

**Brittany S. Pierce**: It was also zebra print, I think it was a cannibal.

**Finn Hudson**: I didn't know zebras were cannibals…

**Kurt Hummel**: I can't decide which one of you is smarter

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray<strong>: Shit!

**Santana Lopez**: Pregnant again, tubbers?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** It's not mine!

**Finn Hudson**: Did it happen in a hot tub?

**Mercedes Jones**: You better not be girl, I don't have any more room in my house

**Artie Abrams**: This must be really bad, Quinn never cusses.

**Sam Evans:** She didn't even let me get to second base when we were dating! Lucky guy!

**Mercedes Jones**: Sam…

**Sam Evans**: I didn't mean it like that!

**Mercedes Jones**: Good!

**Mike Chang:** Why are you protective over Sam, Mercedes?

**Sam Evans**: We're best friends…

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Uh huh…

**Rachel Berry**: QUINN! You went back to celibacy club!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I knocked her up when she was PRESIDENT of the celibacy club

**Quinn Fabray**: GOSH GUYS! I'M. NOT. PREGNANT! Leave for three minutes and you guys assume everything!

**Finn Hudson:** Then why'd you say 'Shit!"?

**Quinn Fabray**: because Finn, I was cooking dinner and there was a small fire in the oven and I was freaking out

**Santana Lopez**: There probably was a fire because you're too busy on facebook to watch what you're cooking

**Quinn Fabray**: Shut up, Satan!

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong>: Mmm, Sherbert ice cream = love!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: ):

**Mike Chang:** Tina=love of my life(:

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: :D

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Sherbert reminds me of oompa loompas

**Artie Abrams**: Why, Britt?

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Cause its orange

**Finn Hudson**: Does that mean carrots remind you of sherbert?

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Yes

**Finn Hudson**: Weird…

**Santana Lopez:** How is that weird, Finnocence?

**Finn Hudson**: Sherbert reminds her of oompa loopas, they work at the chocolate factory where only sugary treats are made…but carrots are a vegetable

**Kurt Hummel**: AW! Finn's learning everybody! *claps*

-**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Rachel Berry, and 8 others like this.**

**Finn Hudson:** Rachel!

**Rachel Berry:** Well…it was kinda funny…love you!

**Finn Hudson**: Love you too!

**Santana Lopez**: *gags* *pukes* ewww

**Rachel Berry**: I didn't think you had a gag reflex, Santana

**Quinn Fabray**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wow Berry, that was actually funny.

**Artie Abrams:** Buurrrnnn!

**Santana Lopez**: Wow…I'm speechless…at something...hobbit said…something's wrong with me

**Rachel Berry**: When an opportunity arises for me to say something like that, I take it

**Wes Montgomery**: You guys are hilarious!

**David Thompson**: I thought Rachel was a little innocent thing, but now I realize, she is soo much more

**Rachel Berry**: Never under estimate me!

**Finn Hudson**: Yeah, don't! She can be really scary sometimes, even more scary than Kurt, which I didn't think was possible

**Kurt Hummel**: *bitch-stare* *picks up book and walks towards Finn*

**Finn Hudson**: Uhhh, gotta go guys! *runs into the bathroom*

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S. Pierce:<strong> I don't like mushrooms. I ate one once, and I saw a leprechaun, and the leprechaun wasn't nice. He took all of my lucky charms ):

**Finn Hudson**: No, not the lucky charms!

**Brittany S. Pierce**: He's got me lucky charms, Finny! ):

**Finn Hudson**: SO not cool! I LOVE the marshmallows!

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh gosh, they're perfect for each other…

**Rachel Berry:** Finn is MINE!

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Does he have soft baby hands like you, Kurtie?

**Kurt Hummel**: No…

**Blaine Anderson**: They really are perfect for each other…

**Kurt Hummel**: I know right?

**Santana Lopez:** Boo, you're allergic to mushrooms

**Brittany S. Pierce**: I am?

**Santana Lopez**: Yes, whenever you eat them, you pass out and imagine things

**Mercedes Jones**: Oh goodness…

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Should I stop eating them, Sanny? The leprechaun told me to eat more…

**Santana Lopez**: I'll be right over, Britt.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Hurry! He's running around my kitchen saying "I GOT YOUR LUCKY CHARMS!" he's scaring me ):

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review button is below ;) <strong>

**Next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow3**


	5. Klaine Vacation

**Hey everybody! I'm soooo sorry about taking this long to update the story! I was a tad bit on the busy side, with a condition of writer's block and a little bit of laziness to add to that. Please please PLEASE tell me what you guys would like to see in this story, i'll be very happy with what ideas you guys have and take them into consideration and see if I can write in something good to that topic. I actually encourage you guys, it'll really help me a lot. **

**Also, I will be changing the name of this story soon to something more...year round. I'm not entirely definite about the title yet but I have a few ideas. **

**So please enjoy this next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl, so therefore, I'm not Ryan Murphy. **

* * *

><p>Summer was going by fast, before the kids knew it, there was only two weeks left of summer and yet so much left to do. On Tuesday, Blaine got an idea. He wanted to do something really fun with his beautiful fiancé. So he got on the computer and searched beach houses, prices, plane tickets and the closest beach to them. He knew they would have to go out of state but he didn't care. He wanted to spend a few days with Kurt, alone. He smiled at his final results, printing out the information and walked to his car and drove to the Hummel-Hudson house so he could ask permission.<p>

* * *

><p>He walked up to the door and rung the bell quickly, wanting permission fast so he could tell Kurt right then. Luckily, Carole opened the door and greeted Blaine with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Blaine, how wonderful for you to show up here, it's always great to see you!" She said excitedly, ending the hug. "You know that Kurt's not home right now though, right? He's at the mall with Rachel, Tina and Mercedes." "Oh yes, I know. I actually came by to talk to you and Burt about something" Blaine replied, smiling. How could he not smile around his future step-parents? They were so loving, accepting and just all around great people. Blaine followed Carole into the living room to where Burt was, watching TV and drinking a beer.<p>

Burt noticed Blaine standing by the couch, smiling his big, dapper smile like he was the happiest guy in the world. "Hey there kiddo, have a seat" Burt said, gesturing to the couch. "What would you like to talk about, son?" Blaine moved around in his seat, getting comfortable and feeling a slight bit nervous about asking if he could take their son out of state with him.

"Uhm, well I was wondering…since school is starting back up in two weeks, I wanted to do something fun, you know, one last big adventure of the summer before Kurt and I are officially seniors" He stated, slowly, trying to find the correct words to say.

"What did you have in mind, Blaine?" Carole asked, still smiling at the boy.

"Well, uh, I was thinking about the beach…" They both gave him weird looks, motioning for him to finish what he was saying. "Of course, there aren't any beaches in Ohio, but I was looking on the internet for some and there's one in North Carolina. There are beach houses you can rent for a few days there and it's a reasonable price, and plus with the plane tickets, it would cost a little but I think if Kurt and I went there for maybe about 3 days, it would be a really fun thing to end a great summer" Blaine said, calmly, happy that he knew all the details to try to convince his parents.

Carole and Burt looked at each other, smiling and Carole nodded for Burt to give Blaine an answer. After a few moments of silence, Burt spoke up. "Listen Blaine, you and Kurt are _engaged _now. Of course we're going to let you guys do more stuff than you guys did together when you guys were just dating. You have our permission for you guys to go on vacation…but the only way we're letting you guys go is if you let us pay for half of it." Blaine looked at them wide eyed, "Sir, I don't expect you to pay for our vacation. My parents can handle it and I'm pitching in some money as well to help pay for it, but I don't want you guys to have to pay for half for something that I want to do" "Well, Blaine, we _want _to help pay for this. You made my son the happiest I have ever seen him his whole entire life, and I know that you are going to continue making him happy as long as you guys are together, so this is just saying thanks for doing that for my son and I love you like you're my own." Burt was smiling widely.

Blaine had a tear falling from his right eye, down his cheek and smiling really big. "T-Thank you, Sir. That really means a lot to me. This is the happiest I have ever been too. Kurt is an amazing, beautiful person and he makes me complete, I could never _eve_r hurt him in any way and I will continue loving him long after I stop breathing. You guys have made me feel very special and I could never repay you for all the things you have done for me." With that, Burt and Carole got up and took their turn hugging Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked up to his bedroom after getting home from shopping. He opened his door and set his bags on the floor in front of his closet. Only then did he notice Blaine lying on his bed, smiling brightly at him.<p>

"Blaine!" Kurt said excitedly, running over to him. He landed on top of Blaine and covered him in kisses like he hadn't seen him in weeks. It had only been two days since the last time they saw each other, and the night before they were on Skype together.

"Kurt, baby, calm down" Blaine said through a laugh. "I have something for you that I know you'll love" Kurt perked up a little more with anxious written all over his face. "What is it, Blainey boo?"

Blaine smirked, "Well, since school is starting back in two weeks," Kurt let out a long moan, not looking forward to school. "I thought that you and I could go on a little vacation together…alone" Blaine said, wiggling his eye brows. He leaned in for a kiss from Kurt, which was happily returned.

"So, where are we going?" Kurt said, almost instantly from breaking away from the kiss.

"Oh, just this place called North Carolina" Blaine replied back, like it wasn't a big deal.

"North Carolina, Blaine? What's there? Most importantly, did you talk to my parents about these plans?"

"Yes, beach, and yes."

"We're going to the beach?" Kurt asked, with a little bit of confusion and hope in his voice. He loved the beach even though it was bad for his skin.

"Actually, we're going to a beach house for 3 nights" Blaine smiled, pulling out all the information and rental agreements and handed them to Kurt.

"We're flying?"

"Yes, it's only going to be a two hour flight, and I will be there with you the whole time, so everything will be okay, babe. I promise" Blaine said, placing a tender kiss on Kurt's temple.

"So, when are we going?" Kurt asked, beyond excited. "We're leaving this Friday and we're coming back home Monday night" "Oh my goodness! I have to start packing! Blaine, honey, you have to start packing too! Hmm, what outfits should I take? I definitely need lots of sunscreen, oh, and some sunglasses" Blaine laughed at his rambling boyfriend. He knew that this weekend was going to be one of the best ones him and Kurt have ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Remember what I said about telling me some ideas! I'll try to update this as soon as I can! <strong>

**Much love xoxo :D**


	6. Stolen Kisses

**Hey everybody! This chapter is the vacation you all have been waiting for! Of course it's going to be continuing throughout other chapters, but this is the main one. Please enjoy and don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: Even if I wished at 11:11 every night to be the owner of Glee, I never will be )':**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: At the airport about to load the plane with **Blaine Anderson** :D –**Via mobile**

-**Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, and 5 others like this**

**Finn Hudson:** Have a safe flight, guys!

**Quinn Fabray**: Where are you guys going?

**Blaine Anderson**: I rented us a beach house for 3 days in North Carolina (:

**Quinn Fabray:** Aww, that's very sweet of you! Have fun guys!

**Santana Lopez**: Damn, why are all the good ones gay?

**Kurt Hummel:** Sorry Santana, but he's all mine ;)

**Santana Lopez:** Do I even have to say it? ;)

**Wes Montgomery**: Don't forget to rub all that sunscreen on Kurt, Anderson!

**David Thompson**: Yeah, we wouldn't want little Kurtie pie getting burnt!

**Blaine Anderson:** You guys are so weird, but of course I'm going to take real good care of him

**Wes Montgomery**: That's all we ask!

**Brittany S. Pierce**: I like tangerines

**Kurt Hummel**: …That's awesome, Britt!

**Mercedes Jones**: Haha! By the way, have fun you guys and don't do anything stupid!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Yeah, don't do anything I wouldn't do!

**Artie Abrams**: Which means you guys get to do everything you want

**Noah 'Puck'** **Puckerman**: Exactly! ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: I hate to break up this…uhh…wonderful conversation here but it's time for us to board, talk to all you guys later!

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt found their seats on the plane. They put their carry-on bags in the over head compartment. Blaine took the seat by the window because he knew Kurt's little secret about being scared of planes.<p>

"Attention passengers, we are prepared for lift off. Please take your seats and buckle up. We will be arriving at our destination in approximately two hours. Please enjoy your flight." The flight attendant said over the loud speaker.

Kurt squirmed in his seat, nervous. "Hey, it's going to be okay Kurt, I promise. I'm right here" Blaine said, before grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt took a deep breath and felt Blaine squeeze his hand making sure he knew it was going to be okay. The plane rolled down the runaway and Blaine put his arm around Kurt, holding him close to him, making him feel safe. After about a minute, they were in the air. The only part that really scared Kurt were the take offs and the landings. So now, he was better.

Kurt was tired so he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, with Blaine's head resting on top of his head. They both fell asleep fast, smiling in each other's presence.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, wake up." Blaine said, tapping Kurt lightly on the arm. "Mm-wha?" Kurt said, groggy. Blaine smiled at his half asleep boyfriend, still laying on his shoulder. "I said wake up, we're here" he said, placing a tender kiss on Kurt's hair.<p>

"We're here? Already?" Kurt asked, surprised. "Ha, yeah, you slept the entire time, even during the landing." "Aw, good, I hate landings just as much as the take offs." He met Blaine's lips, placing a small kiss on them.

They got up to retrieve their bags from the over head compartment before exiting the plane into the airport. They automatically went straight to the luggage claim and were happy when they're luggage came within five minutes. They walked fast to the monorail train that would take them to their rental car. They had gotten a blue Toyota Corolla and they happily drove off to the beach house, excited to see what it looked like on the inside. Luckily, the house was only about ten miles away from the airport, so they arrived there pretty fast. Blaine parked the car in the drive way and got out and went over to Kurt's side of the car to help him out.

Kurt's jaw dropped when he saw the house. It was a two story, light brown colored house. It had windows everywhere and a beautiful porch wrapping around it. He felt his heart beat fast, he was really excited and happy that his fiancé chose such a _beautiful _house for them. He grabbed Blaine by the hand and quickly ran up the steps to the front door. Blaine opened the door with the key that he had in his pocket. Once Kurt got inside, he dropped all of his bags on the floor in shock. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The walls were a light blue like the sky and all the wood was shiny. Kurt ran into every room of the house checking out the place, while Blaine sat down on the couch laughing at him. He had already seen the whole thing on the computer, so he figured he would let Kurt check it out by himself. Blaine heard a loud scream and he ran after Kurt who was now upstairs in the bathroom. "Kurt! What is it?" Blaine said, in a confused tone. "BLAINE! LOOK AT THIS BATHTUB!" The bathtub was big, it could easily fit a couple of people. It was pearl colored and the faucet was silver. There was a beautiful pattern to the tub and Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "Kurt, you're getting excited over everything, why are you _this _excited about a bathtub?" Kurt looked at him and smirked, "I have no idea, honestly. This whole house is phenomenal and I guess I just couldn't hold in that scream any longer." "Well, get ready to go, I want to go on a little midnight stroll along the beach with my _perfect _groom-to-be" Blaine said, smiling really big.

* * *

><p>That night around 11:45, Blaine and Kurt were ready to go. Blaine grabbed the set of keys to the house and grabbed his phone just in case something happened, and they walked outside into the warm, fresh air surrounding them. They started walking toward the beach, holding hands, faces shining in the moonlight. Everything was perfect for the couple.<p>

They reached an area of the beach and stopped. "What is it, Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, gazing at him. "Nothing, I just want to sit here" Blaine replied back, with ease in his tone. So they sat down on the light colored sand with their feet just where the water would lightly hit them. They layed down and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, closing his eyes, smelling him and enjoying the relaxation of the atmosphere and his surroundings.

After a while of silence, Blaine finally spoke up. "You know," he said, causing Kurt to jump a little, not expecting him to talk. Blaine looked down at Kurt, who was still laying on his chest, and he smiled at the sight. "We're going to be _married _in exactly nine months!" He said, showing a lot of enthusiasm, not being able to control his excitement. He heard Kurt chuckle softly to himself before leaning up, looking straight into his eyes. Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's curly hair and kissed him. At first it was just going to be a little peck on the lips, but that of course didn't happen. They shared many passionate kisses before, but this one in particular, was really special. You could feel so many emotions within it. You could feel love, safety, happiness, special, truth, comfort, and you could feel that you would be together as long as you lived. When they pulled apart, Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. "I love you soo very much, Blaine Anderson" Then he kissed him once more on the cheek. They couldn't control their happiness at all, they were all smiles and cuddles.

Blaine leaned over to Kurt's ear and sang softly, "I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete."

* * *

><p>After spending a while on the beach, the couple decided it was time to go back to the house to get some sleep. They walked hand in hand down the beach, back up to the house. Once they got inside, they headed straight towards the bedroom and got ready for bed. Kurt slipped on some gray and white pajama pants that he got when he was on the Cheerios his sophomore year with a gray t-shirt that said McKinley on it. Blaine had a pair of blue pajama pants with a Dalton Academy Warblers t-shirt. They both looked at each other and started laughing, seeing how they were both wearing pajamas that represented their schools.<p>

Kurt was laying in his bed watching Blaine's every move. Finally after a few minutes, Blaine made his way towards the bed himself. "Hey Kurt," He said. Kurt looking at him with a soft smile, "Yes, boo?" he asked. Blaine layed down into the bed, pulling the covers over himself and moving his arm so it was wrapped around Kurt. He pulled him in close, cuddling him. "I was talking to my parents about a week ago and I've decided that I want to be with my fiancé this year at school, I miss you during the day too much and I'm afraid it will affect my grades." "Blaine, I told you already, I love Dalton and everyone in the Warblers, I really do, it's just, the New Directions is like my family and as much as I miss you and everyone else at Dalton, I really think I need to stay at McKinley. Besides, I don't want to have to worry about my parents paying intuition, I know they really can't afford it, so I'm not going to put them in a jam, okay?" Blaine laughed, "Kurt, you didn't let me finish what I was saying" Kurt looked up at him questionably. "I know you can't leave McKinley and that you miss everyone in the Warblers, they really miss you too. As I was saying…I can't be away from you during the day anymore, so that's why starting back this school year, I will officially be part of the McKinley high body" He said, happily. "But…what about the Warblers? They're your _best friends _Blaine, you can't just leave them to be with me at my school. I really appreciate it but I can't let you do that. Dalton was there for you and it's like your home." "Yes, well, that's all true. But if you remember correctly," Blaine pointed his finger at Kurt's forehead, "Wes and David are my _best friends._ They graduated last year. They were the only ones holding me back, but now, nothing is holding me back. I'm going to McKinley this year to be with you, and you are going to like it, babe" he finished, poking Kurt in the side. Kurt started laughing, he couldn't help it when Blaine was tickling him. "Hahaha, Blaine! Stop tickling me!" He squirmed out of his arms then going straight back to them when Blaine had finally stopped. "Babe, I'm really happy you're doing this for me," Kurt said, after calming down. "You. Are. The. Best." He said poking Blaine in his sides as payback.

"Goodnight baby, sweet dreams, and I love you so very much" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "I'll definitely have sweet dreams, only because you're right here beside me" Kurt reached up and kissed Blaine on the lips and smiled. "Goodnight and I love you so very much, too" he said. They both smiled and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. He definitely was going to have sweet dreams that night, being beside the love of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, review, review! :D<strong>

**Much love xoxo :D**


	7. Sam's surprise

**Hey everybody! I'm sooooo sorry it took me this long to update this! I went camping for a few days and I also had some writer's block. Please help with suggestions of stuff you would like to see happen or anything that would make this story more interesting. I'm open to all suggestions. **

**Also, no promises on when I'm gonna be updating this story from now on. It could be a few days or maybe a little longer. I'm starting school again next week, so it's gonna be a little harder. But on the bright side, SENIOR YEAR! WOOOOOO! **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. I just made up random stuff and plots to make it a little funny, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing show that is Glee, however, if I did, everyone would be staying on the show and show them grow up, get married, have kids, and have random fun times!**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>: Just broke the window…

**Rachel Berry:** FINN! What did you DO?

**Finn Hudson**: Well, uhh, I was playing with a yo-yo and it hit the window…

**Brittany S. Pierce:** I've totally done that!

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Why am I not surprised?

**Mercedes Jones**: Cause its Brittany?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: I was talking about Finn

**Mercedes Jones:** Oh…

**Mike Chang**: That sounds like something he would do

**Burt Hummel**: FINN HUDSON! YOU WILL BE PAYING FOR THAT!

**-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and 2 others like this. **

**Finn Hudson:** Shit…

**Carol Hudson-Hummel**: Finn! Language!

**Finn Hudson: ***scared* Yes mommy

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Whipped!

**Finn Hudson:** Shut up, dude!

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'Puck" Puckerman<strong>: I'm definitely not looking forward to school next week!

**-Mike Chang, Lauren Zizes, and 8 others like this.**

**Finn Hudson**: We have school next week?

**Mercedes Jones**: Oh hell to the no!

**Mike Chang**: Finn, we've been practicing football for a week now, which usually means school is starting again

**Finn Hudson**: Oh…

**Artie Abrams**: It's okay, Finn. I forgot about school too.

**Quinn Fabray**: Finally, after this year we can get out of this lame town

**Santana Lopez**: Unless you get knocked up again, Tubbers.

**Quinn Fabray**: Shut it, Satan!

**Santana Lopez:** Oohhh, momma's feisty ;)

**Wes Montgomery**: I kinda miss school…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Dude! What's wrong with you?

**David Thompson**: I have to agree with Wes, Dalton was a good, fun school and I'm going to miss the Warblers this year.

**Wes Montgomery**: Well, at least we know they'll have a good council, Blaine will be in charge and be the new owner of my beloved gavel…*sniff*

**Finn Hudson:** You guys didn't hear? Blaine is transferring to McKinley this year to be with Kurt.

**David Thompson**: He's WHAT?

**Wes Montgomery**: That best friend of ours is forgetting to tell us these very important things!

**David Thompson**: I'm disappointed.

**Wes Montgomery**: Me too David, me too *cries*

**David Thompson**: *hugs Wes and tell him it's going to be okay*

**Sam Evans:** You guys have a serious bromance, just sayin'

**Artie Abrams:** Preach!

**Wes Montgomery**: We love each other!

-**David Thompson, Sam Evans, and 4 others like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sue Sylvester-Will Schuester<strong>: Hey butt-chin, how is the buttered head of yours doing?

**Will Shuester:** SUE! Enough with the hair AND chin jokes!

**Sue Sylvester**: I'm sorry William, actually, I'm not. I'm looking forward to making your life hell again next week. I can't wait!

**Will Schuester:** You make my life hell by just existing.

**Sue Sylvester**: I seem to have that affect on most people. I'm currently running for Congress and most of the people that are a part of that, are scared of me

**Will Schuester**: Why am I not surprised?

**Emma Pillsbury:** I know I'm not

**Will Schuester**: Emma! How are you doing this summer? We didn't really get to catch up that much, how are you?

**Emma Pillsbury**: I'm doing good, Will, thank you. I'm sorry, I've been kind of busy this summer, visiting family and stuff. How have you been?

**Will Schuester**: I've been pretty good! Honestly, I'm kind of excited to be going back to work here soon.

**Sue Sylvester**: Why, hello there Emma!

**Emma Pillsbury**: Hi, Sue…

**Sue Sylvester**: Still trying to hook up with William? He's not worth it. His chin looks like a baby's ass and his hair is terrible. You know that oil spill that happened last year? Yep, that was William just rinsing out his hair.

**Will Schuester**: SUE!

**Sue Sylvester**: Yes, butt-chin?

**Will Schuester**: Enough!

**Sue Sylvester**: It'll be enough when I say it's enough!

**Emma Pillsbury**: Sue, none of that is your business. And stop with the jokes!

**Sue Sylvester**: You know what? I'm leaving this status, you guys are putting me to sleep and I already drank 5 protein shakes to wake me up!

**Will Schuester**: So, Emma, would you maybe want to get together tonight? Go out and eat and then go back to my place to watch some movies and just hang out?

**Emma Pillsbury**: That sounds nice, Will, I'd love to!

**Will Schuester**: Great! I'll pick you up at 7!

**Emma Pillsbury**: Can't wait!

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky ;)

**Will Schuester**: Santana!

**Emma Pillsbury**: Santana!

**Santana Lopez**: Yes? ;)

**Will Schuester**: Mind your own business!

**Santana Lopez**: Nah, I don't think so.

**Will Schuester**: It was worth a shot

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong>: Guys, I am SOOO sorry. My dad got a new job and now we're moving…

**Finn Hudson**: What the hell dude?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Yeah! We need your trouty mouth to help us win Nationals!

**Artie Abrams**: When are you moving?

**Sam Evans**: Tomorrow ):

**Mike** **Chang:** Not cool dude…

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Nooo! I'm gonna miss you Sammy!

**Sam Evans:** I'll miss you too, Britt

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: You were a great addition to the club, we will definitely miss you!

**Santana Lopez**: Moving to the river with the rest of the fish?

**Quinn Fabray:** Santana, that's rude! I'll miss you, Sam!

**Sam Evans:** *ignoring Santana's comment* I'll miss you too, Quinn!

**Lauren Zizes**: You're pretty cool, hate to see you go. Where ya movin' to?

**Sam Evans**: About 3 hours away from here ):

**Will Schuester**: Hate to see you go, Sam. You were a great addition to the club and you really will be missed, hope everything works out for you and your family in your new home!

**Rachel Berry:** We all know I'm the best singer that this club has but I have to say that Sam, you have a great voice and I'll miss hearing you sing behind me when I'm doing my solos. Hopefully we can all catch up again sometime but good luck in your new town.

**Sam Evans**: Thanks everybody, and wow, I actually got a compliment from Rachel, big shocker.

**Mercedes Jones**: Can we stop talking about this please?

**Santana Lopez**: What's the problem, Wheezy?

**Mercedes Jones**: I just don't like seeing our family move away, first it was Matt and now it's Sam. I'm going to miss him a lot.

**Sam Evans:** Don't worry babe, we'll still be able to see each other on the weekends (:

**Finn Hudson**: O.o

**Artie Abrams**: O.o

**Quinn Fabray**: O.o

**Rachel Berry**: O.o

**Lauren Zizes**: O.o

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: O.o

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** O.o

**Mike Chang**: O.o

**Santana Lopez:** O.o

**Brittany S. Pierce**: OWLS!

**Sam Evans**: What's with all the faces, guys?

**Mercedes Jones**: You just called me babe, Sam…

**Sam Evans**: Crap…

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review! Reviews make me really happy and make me smile like :D. Also, don't forget to suggest ideas and see if I can work them into this story. Please and thank you! Much love! xoxo<strong>


	8. Secret Revealed

**Hey guys! This chapter revolves all around Sam and how he's leaving. Him and Mercedes also share their big secret with everyone. Not my favorite chapter but I still like it and it needed to be written. Ideas! Ideas! IDEAS! I can't stress that enough.**

**The next chapter will have them starting school and getting through everything. Some other people at McKinley will find out about Kurt and Blaine's engagement and their might be some problems. Thanks for the idea ****Violethillbeautiful****! **

**The next time I update this story, the name of the story will be changed to Senior year, Secrets and Facebook.**

**Also, I'm going to try to update this as much as I can as soon as I can. I start my senior year on Wednesday, so it's going to be a little bit harder to update as fast. **

**Enough rambling, read now! :D**

**Disclaimer: My name is Becca and i'm a girl. Did you think I was Ryan Murphy? Ha, you're funny ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong>: Thank you all for the surprise going away party for me today. I hate to say this but I'm now on my way to my new town. Thank you all for this past year, it was a lot of fun and I'm going to miss all of you. I love you guys!

**Santana Lopez**: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to miss you, Trouty Mouth.

**Artie Abrams**: You're a cool dude, yo.

**Mike Chang:** WHY? Not only do I have to miss you in Glee, but I also have to miss you in football, you helped make the team better!

**Sam Evans**: Haha, thanks. Santana: I'll miss you too, honestly. Artie: You're awesome! Mike: I'm gonna miss you a lot, bro.

**Quinn Fabray**: Thanks for making me a better person, Sam.

**Sam Evans:** Now I don't believe that, I believe that you have always been a good person, you just needed someone to show you that (:

**Quinn Fabray**: Aw! Come visit me sometime!

**Sam Evans**: I definitely will!

**Finn Hudson**: Sorry for everything this year, man. I should have treated you more like a friend instead of steal your girl from you. I understand if you hate me.

**Sam Evans**: No hard feelings, Finn. Yes, I'm mad about that but it's in the past, and everything worked out later on.

**Finn Hudson:** Awesome dude.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: We're not going to be able to find someone as cool as you to take your spot this year, just sayin'.

**Sam Evans**: I know, I'm one of a kind ;)

**Lauren Zizes**: You got that right, fish lips. Miss you!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Even though you came in the second year of Glee, you're still a part of our big, crazy family and I will definitely miss you in class!

**Sam Evans**: Lauren: Miss you too! Aww thank you, Tina! I'll miss seeing you too, you're really nice and pretty chill.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Aw thanks! You are too!

**Rachel Berry**: I hope you enjoy your new school, and don't try to get us to tell you our set lists, you're competition now!

**Sam Evans**: Don't worry, Rachel. Secretly, I'll still want you guys to win competitions.

**Rachel Berry:** Good!

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm glad Blaine and I got back last night, or we would have missed your party! You were a pretty good friend this past year, and I can never thank you enough for taking care Karofsky for me.

**Blaine Anderson**: I didn't know you too well, but of what I do know, you're a good kid. I'm happy you and your family are doing better now and I also thank you for standing up for Kurt. You're a good person, Sam. I really hope you have a great time in your new town, you deserve it.

**Sam Evans**: Kurt: It was no problem at all, really. The first time I ever saw him, I knew he would cause problems. I had people like that at my old school but I never had enough guts to stand up to them. After being in glee club, and especially watching you get bullied, I got enough courage to stand up to them. You don't need to thank me. I did it for you (: . Blaine: You're nice and really fun to hang out with and I really wish we could have gotten better friends but it's still worth it meeting you. I hope you and Kurt last forever because you guys are soo good together.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Where are you going, Sammy?

**Sam Evans**: I'm going to a new town 3 hours away, Britt.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: What's a town?

**Finn Hudson**: *face palm*

**Santana Lopez**: *face palm*

**Artie Abrams**: *face palm*

**Quinn Fabray**: *face palm*

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: *face palm*

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: *face palm*

**Mike Chang**: *face palm*

**Lauren Zizes**: *face palm*

**Kurt Hummel**: *face palm*

**Blaine Anderson**: *face palm*

**Mercedes Jones:** *face palm*

**Sam Evans**: *face palm* Britt, Lima, the place you live, is a town. It's an area that has different buildings and has people living in it. It's just like Lima, but some are bigger or smaller.

**-Santana Lopez and 6 others likes this**.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: OHHHHHHH! I get it! Have fun in your new town!

**Sam Evans**: Ha, thank you Britt.

**Mercedes Jones**: Sam, I really don't want you to go. I know you will only be 3 hours away, but it won't be the same. Yeah, it's cool we can see each other on the weekends but I want to be able to see your smiling face every day and I won't be able to. School starts back up tomorrow and it's going to be terrible without you there. ):

**Sam Evans**: I'm going to miss you soo much, Mercedes. You're really special to me and I don't want to leave you behind, but I don't have a choice. If I did, I would stay here in a heartbeat. We still have video chat though.

**Mercedes Jones**: I guess that's okay, but when you come visit me, you better make it special boy!

**Sam Evans**: Oh, don't worry, I will. I already have a few plans in mind (:

**Rachel Berry**: Seriously, what's going on between you guys?

**Mercedes Jones**: We're best friends.

**Quinn Fabray**: Best friends aren't like this…

**Santana Lopez**: Friends with benefits ;)

**Sam Evans**: We're not you, Santana.

**Santana Lopez**: Ouch, that hurt! Not.

* * *

><p>To: Mercedes Jones<p>

From: Sam Evans

Subject: Babe…

Hey baby, now that I'm moving away, I think we should tell them. Everyone is on our case and they're going to find out sooner or later, somehow, so we might as well tell them all at the same time. What do you think?

-Xo Sam

To: Sam Evans

From: Mercedes Jones

Subject: RE: Babe…

You're right. Let's do this. –Xoxo 'Cedes

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans are in a relationship<strong>.

-**Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, and 12 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez**: Knew it.

**Kurt Hummel**: I thought something was up between you guys! I'm very happy for you guys!

**Finn Hudson**: How long have you two been hiding this?

**Sam Evans**: About 3 months.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Wow, thanks for telling us, guys!

**Rachel Berry**: Yeah, I thought we were all friends here!

**Mike Chang**: Random

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: How's it random, Mike?

**Artie Abrams**: I think he means that before Mercedes, Sam dated girls like Quinn and Santana, and he just wasn't expecting them as couple. But I like them together.

**Mike Chang**: Exactly, I'm not saying it's bad, I just wasn't expecting it. You guys are both awesome, so I like this couple!

**Quinn Fabray**: I love Sam, and I love Mercedes, which means I love them together. Congrats!

**Finn Hudson**: We need a couple name.

**Artie Abrams**: Samcedes!

**Sam Evans:** I like it (:

**-Mercedes Jones like this. **

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Artie always comes up with the best couple names.

**Artie Abrams**: Damn straight I do!

**Santana Lopez**: I think everybody should just listen to me from now on when I say something, I always seem to be right about things, especially Samcedes here.

**-Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones and 8 others like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>See that button below that says 'Review'? Yeah, it likes being hit on ;)<strong>

**Much love! Xoxo :D**


	9. First day of Senior year

**Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee )':**

* * *

><p>The first day of school arrived fast for the McKinley students. They felt like their whole summer just flashed by. Sure, they had a lot of fun by going to parties, going on vacation and just hanging out with each other, but they needed more time. Summer seemed way too short. Considering it was their last summer before graduation, this was kind of a disappointment to them.<p>

Kurt pulled into the parking lot of McKinley High School. He had gotten a SUV for his eighteenth birthday, so he was really excited. He looked over to the passenger seat where his fiancée, Blaine was sitting. They locked eyes for a moment before closing the gap between them. They had a short, but yet passionate kiss. They figured that they should do that in their own privacy, than in their very homophobic school they attended.

Blaine looked a little nervous, about to be a part of a _public _school once again. Kurt noticed this and gave his hand a tight squeeze and a helpful smile. "You'll do just fine, babe" he said softly, still smiling. "I know I will, because you will be there with me through it all" Blaine replied back, a little more eased. They got out of Kurt's car and started walking towards the front entrance of the school.

Suddenly, they heard screaming off to the right of them. They automatically look and caught gazes of some guys off the football team, throwing a freshmen into the dumpsters. Kurt had recalled back in his sophomore year when that used to happen to him all the time, by someone who was now one of his friends. 'Funny how things change' he thought to himself.

Kurt walked over to the dumpster, leaving behind a confused Blaine. "Where are you going?" He asked suddenly. Kurt turned around, "No one ever helped me when I got tossed into that gross waste dump, I'm going to help that kid" Blaine smiled at his fiancée. Blaine was standing a few feet away barely hearing the conversation. He saw Kurt walk over to the dumpster, stick out a hand to the boy, helped him out, smiled at him, and walked away calmly. The jock's face was priceless.

"They are totally going to get you back for that, Kurt" Blaine said, when Kurt got back by his side.

"Well, at least I helped that kid out. Poor thing" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

They reached the entrance of the school and walked down the hallway to their lockers. Kurt had talked to Principle Figgins a few days before and made sure him and Blaine got a locker right next to each other. Figgins liking Kurt and feeling sorry for him in the past, made him get what he wanted.

Everyone around them noticed Blaine. Girls would stare at him, smile and drop their mouths. _Obviously _they thought he was attractive. "He's all mine" Kurt thought to himself, laughing at the girl's cluelessness.

After getting everything settled into their lockers, the bell to go to first period rang.

"I'll see you after class" Blaine said, hugging Kurt.

This was the first time the boy's had been apart from each other for this long pretty much the whole summer. That would take some getting used to.

* * *

><p>Fifth period was about to end. Blaine was really excited and nervous at the same time. This was the last class of the day. That meant that the first Glee Club meeting was in just a few minutes and he had to audition. He was really happy with his choice of song, he thought he sounded pretty good when he sang it. Kurt had begged him to tell him what he would be singing, but Blaine would just laugh at him and tell him it was a surprise. He knew how much Kurt couldn't stand surprises, he was an anxious kind of person.<p>

The bell rang throughout the school, signaling that school was over for the day.

Blaine walked proudly down the hallway, going towards the choir room. He entered with a big smile on his face when he saw that Kurt was already in there, sitting in the back. He waved at Blaine and pointed to the seat next to him, which Blaine gladly took without any hesitation.

"How's your day been so far?" Kurt asked.

"It's actually been pretty good. I'm kind of surprised. My classes seem to be good and most of the people seem nice. I've been missing you all day though." He replied back, leaning in. He gave Kurt a kiss on the lips before the rest of the class joined them. They heard a slight cough coming from in front of them.

_Finn._

"Uh, could you guys like, not make out in front of me please?" He said, awkwardly.

Blaine laughed, "No promises. We're _engaged. _You have to get used to this" He leaned in and gave a surprised Kurt another kiss

"Dudes!" Finn said, loud.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and started laughing.

They then realized that everyone was already in the class, sitting in their seats. It wasn't long until Mr. Schue walked in and greeted everybody.

"We have a new member joining us today, Blaine Anderson!" Mr. Schue said excitedly.

Everyone turned and looked at him and smiled.

"Blaine, we've heard you sing before, but would you like to sing for us again?" the teacher asked politely.

"Certainly!" Blaine said, getting up and walking towards the piano. He whispered into Brad's ear about what he was going to be singing and Brad smiled back happily.

The music started and Blaine opened his mouth to sing.

He was singing Maroon 5's 'This Love'. His voice was angelic. His voice fit the song perfectly. Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt the entire time, with Kurt smiling back at him widely.

He loved his fiancée, more than anything in this whole entire world. He was his life and he didn't know what he would of done if he hadn't of met him all those months ago.

The song ended and everyone stood up, erupting in applause and happy yelling.

Blaine smiled at himself and walked back to his seat, pleased with himself.

"Maybe this school won't be so bad after all" He thought to himself, while grabbing Kurt's hand.

They both looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled at the engagement ring, then looked up at each other, with pure love in their eyes.

* * *

><p>After Glee Club ended, Kurt had to stay back to talk to Mr. Schue about song selections or something like that. Blaine wasn't too sure. Kurt had told him to go to his locker and get his books, and he would meet him out there after he talked to Mr. Schue.<p>

Blaine walked through the halls, alone, as happy as can be. How could he not be happy? He seriously had the _best _boyfriend-,no, fiancée, in the entire universe. He would be spending the rest of his life with him in exactly eight months. He was so distracted in his thoughts, that he didn't even realize two jock's walking up to him.

"Welcome to Glee Club, homo!" They said, loudly. Then all of a sudden, Blaine felt a freezing cold liquid dripping down his face and burning his eyes.

Kurt had told him about this. Being slushied was a common thing for the Glee kids to go through all the time. He told him that after a while, it didn't really burn anymore, because you got so used to it.

Blaine was humiliated. He slid down onto the floor in front of his locker with his eyes closed, about to cry.

"Blaine!" he heard Kurt yell from down the hall.

Blaine opened his eyes and saw Kurt squatted down in front of him, obviously knowing what had just happened.

"K-Kurt," Blaine said, sobbing a little bit. "it hurts so much. I'm so embarrassed." He said, sadly.

"Oh, I know baby, let's go get you cleaned up" Kurt grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom.

Kurt poured warm water over Blaine's head, rinsing out the rest of the cold beverage that they were taunted by all the time.

"Thank you for helping me, Kurt" Blaine said, still having sadness in his voice.

"Blaine, I understand that you're sad, every one of us is after we get slushied. It's embarrassing and its cruel, people can be rude like that. But you know what? No one in Glee will disown you, they love you and they will continue to, even if you're the one that gets slushied the most," Kurt said, encouragingly. "but you don't have to worry about that because that title already goes to me" He finished saying, laughing a little bit.

Blaine looked at him with a sad smile, "I didn't understand how you truly felt about this whole thing, until it happened to me. This is _so _insulting and it also wastes money for the stupid jocks. Don't worry though, because from now on, whenever you get slushied, I will be right there next to you, getting it to. We'll go through this together" he stood up and kissed his hair.

Kurt smiled, "Thank you, baby" He handed him some clothes that he always kept in his locker for this very situation.

Blaine smiled at him before taking off his shirt and putting the new one on.

"How do I look?" Blaine said, smiling for real this time.

"Purple is _definitely _your color" Kurt replied back, with a smirk.

They grabbed each other's hand and walked out of the bathroom, down the hallway, outside and towards Kurt's car.

"This was an interesting first day of school," Blaine started, looking at Kurt with a smile. "But I think that this is going to be the best year _ever!" _he finished, excitedly. Kurt laughed at his fiancée, getting into his car.

"It definitely will be. You know why?" Kurt said.

"Because in eight months, you will be my husband" Blaine said, leaning in to kiss Kurt on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! Much love, xoxo :D<strong>


	10. Leotards and Cat weddings

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I've been really busy with school and hanging out with people. **

**I've had a really crazy weekend with some friends, it was pretty great and it made me too tired to write anything. **

**Also, as you can tell I have changed the name of this story for a more year round ring to it. I plan for this story to be pretty long so yayyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Also, I would love if you guys started to give me more ideas for future chapters! And for the ones I have thought about, they should be coming up within the next few chapters. **

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Ryan Murphy, season 3 would have started sooner!**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>: So school this week was pretty great!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Seriously dude? School is so lame.

**Artie Abrams**: Preach!

**Blaine Anderson**: I got slushied…

**Quinn Fabray**: You're officially a part of New Directions now then!

**Rachel Berry**: Well I believe what Finn said is a true statement. Although school is very boring and pointless to most people, I find it rather exciting. You get to learn something new every day and you also get to walk down the hall showing everyone how happy you are! Also, being a senior this year, we have to realize that these last few months of high school are going to be really special to all of us and after graduation, we're all going to go our own ways. You have to walk in to the school with a bright smiling face saying 'Today is going to be a great day! One day closer to my future career!' (:

**Santana Lopez**: Shut your trap, Berry

**-Quinn Fabray and 2 others like this**

**David Thompson**: Wow, Wes…I think Rachel enjoys school more than you do

**Wes Montgomery**: David, I do not enjoy school, I just enjoyed the Warblers…I miss my gavel )':

**Finn Hudson**: Buy a new one?

**Wes Montgomery**: *gasp* Finn Hudson! I CANNOT just buy a new gavel! That gavel was my baby. It made me in charge of everybody and it made people listen to me. That gavel had been with me for the past 3 years!

**David Thompson**: He would also sleep with it next to his bed…

**Wes Montgomery**: This is true!

**Blaine Anderson**: I have pictures!

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh…I've seen those! Blaine…are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**Santana Lopez**: Sex?

**Kurt Hummel**: SANTANA!

**Santana Lopez**: Oh like you two haven't done it yet!

**Kurt Hummel**: *ignoring Satan* Blaine…?

**Wes Montgomery**: Blaine is too busy drooling right now…we're at his house and we showed him a picture of you last year that we took ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: What picture?

**David Thompson**: Oh just you and this certain…leotard…

**Kurt Hummel**: WES! FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THIS WORLD…IF YOU DO NOT GET RID OF THAT PICTURE THIS INSTANT, I WILL FIND YOUR GAVEL IN THE COMMON ROOM AT DALTON AND SNAP IT INTO 2 PIECES!

**Blaine Anderson**: Wes just jerked my picture from my hands…

**Kurt Hummel**: I say we blackmail him

**Blaine Anderson**: Can I get something in return?

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: Like what Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson**: You…leotard…my house…now?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I have to agree with Santana on this one ;)

**Finn Hudson**: Bro! Why are you talking about your sexual life on my status? *shudders*

**Finn Hudson**: WAIT! WHY ARE YOU HAVING SEX?

**Mike Chang**: Well I picked a bad time to log on…

**Lauren Zizes**: Right there with you, Chang

**Mercedes Jones**: Uh uh white boy!

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Blaine make sure you kiss his neck right under his ears, he really likes that!

**Blaine Anderson**: Uh, what?

**Brittany S. Pierce**: When we dated last year, we were totally making out on his couch in his room, and after his dad came down to talk to us about burglar alarms, I kissed his neck and he moaned

**Kurt Hummel**: BRITTANY!

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Yes, Kurtie?

**Kurt Hummel**: Uh…nevermind

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt…you and Brittany dated?

**Kurt Hummel**: I was going through this 'straight phase' because I thought my dad enjoyed being around straight guys more because he would always hang out with Finn, and I felt lonely, so I tried dating Brittany to get him to hang out with me more but my dad totally knew what was going on, so that's how that went

**Santana Lopez**: It was actually kind of hot if you ask me

**Artie Abrams**: We call it his 'butch stage'

**Blaine Anderson**: Butch?

**Quinn Fabray**: He would wear plaid button up shirts everyday and sing Melloncamp songs

**Wes Montgomery**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

**Kurt Hummel**: *bitch-glare at Wesley*

**David Thompson**: Wes just ran out of the room…

**Blaine Anderson**: And he tripped over my rug…

**David Thompson**: I'm still laughing

**Rachel Berry**: I just noticed how often we all get off topic here

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Yeah, we were talking about Hummel's sex life!

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** No, you guys were talking about that, as in only a few of you, not the rest of us

**Finn Hudson**: Yeah, we're definitely NOT talking about my brother's…uh…that stuff

**Santana Lopez**: Suck it up, Jiggly boobs, and Blaine, didn't you ask lady hips a certain question?

**Blaine Anderson**: Wes, David, go home. Now.

**David Thompson**: Why?

**Wes Montgomery**: Don't you love us anymore?

**David Thompson**: YEAH! Don't you?

**Blaine Anderson**: I love Kurt more, come over, babe?

**-Tina Cohen-Chang and 4 others like this.**

**Quinn Fabray**: Awww!

**Lauren Zizes**: The gay ones are always the best

**Blaine Anderson**: :D

**Kurt Hummel**: On my way, babe (:

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Get some!

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S. Pierce uploaded pictures to the alum Lord Tubbington &amp;Boodle Ookins' Wedding!<strong>

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Thank you all for coming to Lord Tubbington's wedding, he was very happy!

**Santana Lopez**: It was no problem honey, we love Lord Tubbington

**Mercedes Jones**: Yeah, he's a great cat

**Finn Hudson**: I thought he looked kind of cute in that top hat he was wearing

**Mike Chang**: Don't forget about his bow tie!

**Finn Hudson**: How could I?

**Kurt Hummel**: Britt, how did they meet anyways?

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Well, Lord Tubbington was outside smoking one day and Boodle Ookins walked by him and winked at him and then the next day, I saw them kissing under the tree

**Blaine Anderson**: So now they're married, how special!

**Rachel Berry**: I found it rather…interesting

**Finn Hudson**: I loved the cheetah decorations

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I love how the only thing to eat there was fish and milk…

**Brittany S. Pierce**: I have leftovers if you want them, Puck!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Uhhh…that's okay Brittany!

**Santana Lopez**: Where are they right now, Britt?

**Brittany S. Pierce**: They're on their honey moon at Chuck e cheese chasing the mouse and making cat babies

**Santana Lopez**: Aw how romantic ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: I didn't expect to have that much fun at a cat's wedding…

**Brittany S. Pierce**: You and Blaine should have a wedding just like Lord Tubbington's! Then for your honey moon you can go somewhere and make dolphin babies!

**Kurt Hummel**: *facepalm*

**Blaine Anderson**: *facepalm*

**Finn Hudson**: *facepalm*

**Rachel Berry**: *facepalm*

**Quinn Fabray**: *facepalm*

**Artie Abrams**: *facepalm*

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: *facepalm*

**Lauren Zizes**: *facepalm*

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: *facepalm*

**Mike Chang**: *facepalm*

**Mercedes Jones**: *facepalm*

**Santana Lopez**: Britt-Britt, Kurt and Blaine can't make dolphin babies

**Brittany S. Pierce**: WHY? )':

**Santana Lopez**: Because only girls can have babies, just ask Quinn about it, she has plenty of experience in pregnancy

**Quinn Fabray**: Santana!

**Santana Lopez**: Yes tubbers?

**Quinn Fabray**: Enough!

**Santana Lopez**: I don't think so

**Quinn Fabray**: Ugh!

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Kurtie and Blaine will make a dolphin baby for me, won't you guys?

**Kurt Hummel**: …Of course, Britt!

**Brittany S. Pierce**: YAYY! I have to go now, Lord Tubbington and Boodle Ookins' are home and she's going into labor, she got knocked up before marriage, I have to punish them now. Quinn, can you come over and help me since you've been in labor before and know what to do?

**Santana Lopez**: LMFAO!

**Quinn Fabray**: Shut it, Santana! I'm on my way, Brittany

**Finn Hudson**: Well, that was interesting

**-Rachel Berry and 10 others like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! You guys all mean a lot to me and inspire me to write more! Reviews? Yeah, those also inspire me ;)<strong>


	11. Who popped what?

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long delay of updates! You know how school is, blahhhhhhh! This chapter was a suggestion from ****Violethillbeautiful****! Thanks for the idea! **

**I hope you enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Glee? Pshh, I wish.**

* * *

><p>The next day after school, Jacob Ben Israel stood by his locker, interviewing a member of the AV club, when something caught his eye.<p>

Blaine and Kurt.

Jacob, like many other people in the school, knew Blaine and Kurt was a couple. Everyone knew they were really close and you could tell how much they really loved each other.

Jacob zoned out, staring at the couple, totally ignoring and getting a weird look from his interview person.

"Jacob! You practically begged me to do this damn interview! If you don't continue, I'm walking away and spreading a rumor around about you saying that I saw you steal a pair of underwear from a Cheerio!"

Jacob snapped out of it at those words. "Please, no! There's already soo many rumors going around about me! The last one I heard was that I threw tomatoes at Sue Sylvester's car and then she beat me with a broom!" He said with terror in his voice.

Jacob ran off towards Blaine and Kurt's locker. Once he got behind them, he saw them holding hands and smiling at each other. Then, Jacob noticed a shiny object on Kurt's left hand.

"Is that-?" Jacob thought to himself.

"Kurt, when are we going to tell other people?" He heard Blaine say, softly.

"Blaine, dear, this is Lima, Ohio. Most people here are _extremely _homophobic. I'm not telling anyone." He took a breath. "They can find out on their own." Kurt replied back like it was obvious. "Just imagine what would happen if people found out we were engaged!" He said in a hushed tone.

Jacob walked away, smiling.

"Engaged, huh? Well Kurt Hummel, you just made your way to the top of my blog." Jacob said to himself quietly, in an evil tone.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been thinking about a lot of things lately. Where would he and Kurt live after they got married? Of course in New York, but in an apartment or in a house? Would they have any pets? How would they decorate their home? Would they start a family? Adopt or surrogate?<p>

The baby idea was the biggest question on his mind. Of course he wanted kids, he _loves _them, but he never talked to Kurt about it.

They were sitting in Kurt's room when he brought it up.

"Baby, I have a question" Blaine said, breaking the silence.

"Mmm?" Kurt hummed.

"Do you want kids?" He asked, nervously.

Kurt suddenly looked up at Blaine, studying his face.

"Y-Yes, I do…why do you ask?" He finally managed to say.

Blaine smiled. "Curious. So do I."

He leaned down and kissed Kurt on the forehead.

After a moment of silence, Blaine spoke up again. "So are we going to adopt or have a surrogate?"

"I was thinking a surrogate"

"Why is that?" He asked, smiling.

"Well, I want our kids to actually look like one of us." Kurt said, smiling back at him.

Blaine smiled back, "Me too, babe, me too."

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Kurt!" Rachel yelled down the hallway to the couple.<p>

She ran down the hallway to where she was now standing between Blaine and Kurt.

"What is it, Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"I think you two," she said, looking between the two boys, "need to read this now!"

The boys looked at each other confusingly, with Blaine grabbing the paper out of Rachel's hand.

Blaine's eyes popped open suddenly, as soon as he started to read the article. He started to read it out loud so that Kurt could hear it too.

**Who popped what? **

**By: Jacob Ben Israel**

**Hi there McKinley High, it's your favorite blogger, Jacob! **

**This just in, I have overheard a **_**private **_**conversation. If it was supposed to be private, you should have saved it for outside of school! Dumb losers. **

**Any of you who know Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, also known as Klaine, which is their couple name if you didn't know that, have a little secret that they're not telling, or planning to tell anyone other than their Loser Club. **

**Klaine is ENGAGED! **

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"How the _**hell **_did Jewfro find this out?" Kurt yelled boldly.

"Maybe he heard us talking about it…" Blaine replied back, trying to comfort Kurt by rubbing his back after handing the paper back to Rachel.

"Honey, it's going to be okay, I promise you. Who cares what people think? Me and you? Yeah, we have each other and that's _never _going to change." Blaine said with a small smile.

Rachel was still there listening to the conversation between the two, smiling brightly.

Kurt looked at Blaine, showing off a small smile. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" He said, closing the space between them.

"You've mentioned it a few times" Blaine teased. They kissed passionately, and you could tell they were smiling. After a few seconds, they pulled apart. Blaine pulled Kurt into a big hug, squeezing him. "I love you, too."

They didn't notice the looks they got from a few of their school mates. Out of nowhere, Karofsky and Azimio were now standing in front of the couple.

Azimio grabbed the paper out of Rachel's hands and shoved it into Kurt's face. "Mind telling me about _this_, homos?"

Karofsky looked at Azimio and back to Kurt and Blaine with a sad look on his face and a small smile saying 'I'm so sorry'. He would talk to them about it later.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Azimio…" he started to say.

"I don't want to hear it, gay boy! I don't like you guys going around this school like people don't care about gay people! Well guess what? We don't like you guys! So stop spreading all your glitter and fairy dust around _my _school!"

"Enough!" Kurt yelled. "I'm so sick and _tired _of you getting up in my face and telling me what I'm not allowed to do! This is not _your_ school and believe it or not, me and Blaine aren't the only gay kids in this town. Just because you don't like that we're gay, doesn't mean that you get to bully us!" He said, gesturing between him and Blaine.

"Azimio, just go away. Get away from us!" Blaine finally said.

"You know what? I will go away! I don't want to get any fairy dust on me! Come on Karofsky!" Azimio threw his hands in the hair and walked away.

Karofsky sent another apologetic look at Blaine and Kurt, nodding.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and started sobbing into his shoulder. Blaine kissed his head and whispered, "It's going to be okay, baby."

* * *

><p>To: Kurt Hummel<p>

From: David Karofsky

Subject: Sorry

Hey Kurt, I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't want to go with him but he pulled me along, which I really didn't like. I didn't like seeing Azimio yell at you and Blaine like that. You have no idea how much I wanted to punch him right there. From now on, I'm going to stand up for you guys. Oh, and Congratulations on your engagement!

To: David Karofsky

From: Kurt Hummel:

Subject: RE:Sorry

Hey, thanks Dave, I really appreciate it. Blaine is here with me right now and he read the message too and he said thanks also. You didn't have to stand up for us, I understand what you're going through. And thank you (:

To: Kurt Hummel

From: David Karofsky

Subject: RE: RE: Sorry

No problem. Uhh, I have been thinking about everything lately and I finally came to terms with myself about who I am. I think I'm going to come out soon. Not to everybody yet, maybe not even at all. I just want to come out to at least Azimio, so then maybe he will leave you and Blaine alone.

To: David Karofsky

From: Kurt Hummel

Subject: RE: RE: RE: Sorry

That's really great, Dave! I'm really proud of you. If you ever need anything at all, me and Blaine will be here for you, okay?

To: Kurt Hummel

From: David Karofsky

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Sorry

Okay. Thanks man.

To: David Karofsky

From: Kurt Hummel

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Sorry

No problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Next chapter will HOPEFULLY be up sooner than this one was. I need suggestions. See that review button below? Yes, you click it, tell me what you feel like telling me, and I smile. Yes, reviews really make me super happy. They're supermegafoxyawesomehot!3<strong>


	12. Remember the butt stain?

**Hey guys! I am SOO incredibly sorry for taking so long to update this story! I've been kinda stressed out a little bit with school. I have to make sure to pass my math class in order to graduate, so I've been working hard on that. Also, I have had some writers block and couldn't think of ANYTHING to write. I really need some ideas. **

**This is completely random but my cousin and her husband had their first baby about a month ago and she is sooooooooooo adorable! (:**

**Anyways, on with the story. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I made it to have a little humor in it, I'm sorry if you don't like it. I would really appreciate it though if you review and give me some ideas so it doesn't take as long for me to update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It's a very sad thing, I know. Owning it would be awesome, but knowing me, It would take me forever to write scripts and people would hate that. So, no owning Glee for me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>: That was very rude of what Jacob wrote in his blog, you just don't go around listening to everyone's conversations and then tell everyone about it! Mind your own damn business!

-**Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang and 3 others like this**.

**Wes Montgomery**: What happened?

**Mercedes Jones**: This kid at our school has a blog and he gossips about everything, and he overheard Kurt and Blaine talking about their engagement and told everyone about it, knowing how homophobic our school is!

**Wes Montgomery**: What the heck? Dude, that's low. That kid should be beat up or something!

**Finn Hudson**: We wish we could. Mr. Schue doesn't want us to get involved with it, he said that if Kurt and Blaine want to deal with it, only they can.

**Rachel Berry**: I really wish someone would just put that kid in his place. Sure, going around talking about gossip that isn't secretive, that's fine. For example, sports, the lunch menu, me, or me following my dreams to the Broadway stage after graduation. He should not have gossiped about this.

**Santana Lopez**: Shut up, Berry.

**Finn Hudson**: Santana! Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!

**Santana Lopez**: Please, look at her! She dresses like she's in preschool, she only thinks about herself and she's as irritating as herpes, someone needs to tell her to hush once in a while.

**Artie Abrams:** Preach!

**Kurt Hummel**: Guys, leave Rachel out of this, she didn't do anything.

**Rachel Berry**: Why, thank you Kurt (:

**Kurt Hummel**: No problem. By the way guys, Blaine and I aren't going to put Jacob "in his place", we're just going to kindly talk to him about what he wrote and if he doesn't listen, then…we'll figure something out.

**Quinn Fabray**: Why were you thinking of?

**Blaine Anderson**: We won't do anything bad to him, he just needs to learn his lesson.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: He once said that I was a stoner because I was flirting with his cousin.

**David Thompson**: Why would that make you a stoner?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Hell if I know, that kid has some serious issues.

**Mercedes Jones**: Did you guys see his butt stain in Coach Sylvester's chair in her office?

**Artie Abrams**: …?

**Kurt Hummel**: It's when the whole baby gate was going on. Someone…gave him a pair of their underwear so that he wouldn't spread the rumor about Quinn being with child, so Sue caught him naked in the library watching a video of that person and Sue just happened to walk in at the wrong time and took him to his office and made him sit in the chair. I still cringe when I look at the butt stain.

**Quinn Fabray**: Woah! Who gave him their underwear?

**Kurt Hummel**: It's not for me to say.

**Rachel Berry**: It was me, Quinn.

**Quinn Fabray**: Why would you do that for me? I hated you.

**Rachel Berry**: I know what it feels like to be an outcast, and I knew once people found out about you, you would be knocked down to the bottom of the food chain. I just couldn't stand seeing that happen to you, or to anyone in the glee club for that matter, so when Jacob asked me to give him my underwear, I just went with it.

**Mike Chang:** Still incredibly creepy…I'm still picturing a butt stain.

**Quinn Fabray**: Wow…uh, thanks for that Rachel.

**Rachel Berry**: It was no problem.

**Mercedes Jones**: Did Quinn just seriously thank Rachel for something. What is going on here?

**Quinn Fabray**: Haha, very funny. I'm not mean all the time.

**Santana Lopez**: Yeah but most of the time, you're a bitch.

**Quinn Fabray**: Thanks, Santana.

**Santana Lopez**: Just keeping it real.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong>: Guess what guys?

**Finn Hudson**: You got a new guitar?

**Artie Abrams**: You found money on the ground?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** You finally found out how many balls you can fit in your mouth?

**Brittany S. Pierce**: You bought legos?

**Mike Chang**: You learned how to dance like me?

**Brittany S. Pierce**: You stepped on a lego?

**Finn Hudson**: Ouch, that hurts! Get some ice, dude!

**Rachel Berry**: You improved your singing so now that when we have nationals, you can maybe get second place?

**Santana Lopez**: You got your trouty mouth reduced to a somewhat more normal size?

**Sam Evans**: Wow, thanks guys for the love, I didn't step on any legos…and definitely not Santana!

**Santana Lopez**: Darn, I wanted to see what you would look like with normal lips.

**Sam Evans**: Santana, you know what? Just nevermind.

**Santana Lopez**: That's what I thought.

**Quinn Fabray**: Just tell us Sam, what is it?

**Sam Evans**: I'm moving back!

**Finn Hudson**: Oh my gosh, dude, are you serious?

**Sam Evans**: Yep

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: That's great! Why though?

**Sam Evans**: My dad got that job back and we definitely will get a house!

**Quinn Fabray**: YAY! I'm happy (:

**Santana Lopez**: Why? It's not like the second he moves back you guys will get together.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Get together? You mean how we get together, San?

**Artie Abrams**: o.O

**Santana Lopez**: No, Britt…

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Oh, okay! Poor Quinn doesn't get to get together with Sam, she's missing out on all the fun.

**Finn Hudson:** o.O

**Santana Lopez**: Britt, please stop talking.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Okay!

**Sam Evans**: Anyways, I'll be back on Monday, I can't wait to see you guys, I missed you all!

**Rachel Berry**: Even Mercedes?

**Santana Lopez**: Yeah, we heard that ended badly…

**Sam Evans:** Yes, even Mercedes.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Well, you should work that out, dude.

**Sam Evans:** I already planned on it.

**Mercedes Jones**: Guys this is none of your guys' business. Sam, I'm glad you're moving back, but don't think I'm about to forgive you once I see your smiling face.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson-Kurt Hummel<strong>: I love you bunches, baby.

**Kurt Hummel**: I love you more!

**Blaine Anderson:** No, I love you more!

**Kurt Hummel**: Nope.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yes.

**Kurt Hummel**: Nope.

**Blaine Anderson:** Yes.

**Kurt Hummel**: Nope.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yes.

**Wes Montgomery**: OKAY WE GET IT! YOU BOTH LOVE EACH OTHER A LOT! WE KNOW! YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED! STOP HAVING AFGURMENTS OVER WHO LOVES WHO MORE! IT'S A TIE! GOODNESS!

**Kurt Hummel**: Is there something wrong with expressing my love for my fiancée, Wesley?

**Wes Montgomery**: Don't call me that! And I don't care what you guys do as long as I don't see it! You don't understand how much torture we went through with you guys when Blaine was oblivious and listened to Teenage Dream on repeat for weeks! Sometimes I don't know what's worse!

**Blaine Anderson**: I love you Kurtie ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: I love you too Blainey bear (:

**Wes Montgomery:** UGHHH!

**Finn Hudson**: Just be glad you haven't walking in on them when they were doing something.

**Wes Montgomery**: You mean…?

**Finn Hudson**: Yes, I mean that…I'm scarred for life.

**Wes Montgomery**: I would be too! How long were you in there before they realized it?

**Finn Hudson**: About a minute, it didn't take long. Kurt yelled at me and Blaine just blushed.

**Wes Montgomery**: I could never go through with that mental image.

**Finn Hudson**: I've seen it happen before with other people, but when it's your brother and it's in your house, it just does something to a guy.

**Wes Montgomery**: I bet it does, dude, I bet it does.

**Finn Hudson**: Never walking in on them when Kurt is dressing his boyfriend again.

**Wes Montgomery**: Dressing? So they weren't wearing anything? Gosh, no wonder why Blaine turned red.

**Finn Hudson**: No, Kurt was wearing a lot, it was just Blaine. They said it was easier that way.

**Wes Montgomery**: Uh, Finn, what exactly are you talking about?

**Finn Hudson**: When I walked into Kurt's room when him and Blaine were getting ready for their date. Kurt was picking out Blaine's clothes for him, matching it with his skin tone and eyes. Blaine got embarrassed because his boyfriend dresses him and Kurt got mad because I was interrupting their 'Fashion Sense'.

**Wes Montgomery**: *facepalm* Wow, Finn…just start knocking…

**Finn Hudson**: That's a good idea, thanks man!

**Wes Montgomery**: Yeah…Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes?

**Wes Montgomery**: Get your brother help, he needs it.

**Kurt Hummel**: We are very aware of the fact.

**Blaine Anderson**: Very aware.

**Wes Montgomery**: He actually made me feel sorry for you guys. I thought he was talking about something else!

**Kurt Hummel**: I figured. Blaine and I were reading the conversation and was wondering how long it would take for you to actually find out what he was really talking about.

**Finn Hudson**: I'm not that dumb! It was a scarring moment for me!

**Kurt Hummel**: You'll get a scarring moment, just you wait.

**Finn Hudson**: Wes, Can I live with you?

**Wes Montgomery**: No.

**Kurt Hummel**: Haha!

**-Blaine Anderson likes this.**

**Finn Hudson**: Wow, you guys are mean.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	13. Sam's Return

**Hey everybody, I'm sorry about not updating. I have been busy with school and I've also had writer's block. I hope this chapter makes up for the long delay. I really will try to write more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I swear Ryan Murphy has been reading fanfiction!**

* * *

><p>He walked through the door of McKinley, down the hall, to his locker, smiling at his surroundings. He got weird looks coming from all around him. He didn't know what the looks were for, probably surprised.<p>

Sam Evan's was back.

He stood at his locker, putting in books that he had just got that he needed for his classes.

*Ahem*

Someone cleared their throat behind him. Sam slowly turned around, waiting to see who he would come face to face with his first few minutes back at his school.

His eyes locked on deep, beautiful hazel eyes. He had gotten lost in those eyes so many times before and it was hard to find his way out. He knew that he was staring at Quinn Fabray, his ex girlfriend, friend, the one person that was there for him and his family when they needed help.

Sam broke out into a big smile, "Quinn! I've missed you!"

Quinn smiled and opened her arms for a hug. "I missed you too, Sam, it's good to have you back!"

They hugged for what seemed like a long time.

"It's great to be back, I have really missed it here. Friends, glee club, school, even this boring town, I came back to a place where I know I'm wanted" Sam said, smiling still.

Quinn was staring at him like there was no tomorrow. Truth is, she loved Sam. She totally kicks herself for kissing Finn. She had Sam, she was happy and then she messed it up.

Sam waved his hand in front of a dazed Quinn. "Are you still here?" he asked laughing.

Quinn came back to reality, "Uh, yeah…sorry I was just thinking. It's really great to have you back. I really have missed you a lot."

Sam smiled at her.

The bell rang signaling to go to the first class of the day.

"I'll see you in glee club?" Quinn asked hopeful.

"Of course you will" Sam said, giving the blonde another hug.

He watched as she walked down the hallway smiling. He couldn't help but feel a warm feeling inside of him and have a big smile plastered on his face.

Sam shut his locker and walked to English. Not a lot of people knew he was coming back, so he was excited to see all the reactions.

He walked into the classroom and spotted Puck, Santana and Finn. They looked at him and smiled, happy that he was back.

He walked over and sat down next to Finn.

"Hey man, how are you?" Finn asked, quietly.

"Good!" Sam said, smiling, still thinking about his encounter with Quinn before class.

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat anxiously in the choir room, waiting for everyone else to get there. She knew Sam was back at school today but she hasn't seen him, and she really didn't want to. Truth is, their breakup wasn't really bad at all, it just hurt her when he broke up with her that she didn't want to talk to him.<p>

She was lost in her thoughts when she noticed the familiar blonde walking through the door talking happily to Quinn.

"Yeah, and then I was like, running really fast trying to get away from her when she was chasing me with the water hose. She definitely hasn't changed one bit since you've seen her!" Sam said laughing alongside Quinn.

'Probably talking about his little sister' Mercedes thought to herself. She really did miss Sam a lot, and his family. They were so nice to her when they were going out and now she was heartbroken and angry all the time. She didn't like dealing with this. 'I'm just going to ignore him.'

"Hey Mercedes" She heard his soft voice behind her. She turned around to where she could look at him. "Sam" she nodded.

She heard Sam sigh to himself, he obviously knew what she was doing.

"Okay class, first off, let's all welcome back Sam!" Mr. Schue said, walking into the classroom. All the students smiled and started cheering for their friend's return. "We really missed you."

"Thanks, I really missed you guys too and it's great to be back!" Sam said, smiling at Mr. Schue.

The bell rang shortly after telling the students that the school day was over. Everyone walked out of the classroom laughing, and talking to each other. Mercedes walked out by herself, feeling happy.

"Mercedes" She heard from behind.

She turned around to see Sam standing there, leaning against the wall.

"Yes, Sam? I have to get home."

"Is there a reason why you won't talk to me?" He asked, slowly walking towards her.

She looked at the ground, not wanting to answer.

"Mercedes," he said again.

"Look, Sam…I just don't feel like talking to you right now, just accept that okay?" she said in a harsh tone.

"O…kay," Sam said.

Mercedes turned around and started walking away.

"I missed you" she heard him say quietly.

She stopped walking and sighed, and slowly turned around.

She opened her mouth about to say something, before quickly closing it and just kept walking, leaving Sam alone in the hallway, confused.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting in her room, staring at the ceiling. She had just gotten ready for bed, and she really liked to think about things before she would sleep. The only thing on her mind tonight was Sam.<p>

She really had missed him. She really messed up with him. She really wanted another chance.

"I need to find a way to get him back," She wondered out loud.

She was confused. Everyone knew about what had happened and she knew it hurt Sam when he found out. Everyone also knew about him and Mercedes. Sure, they had a short thing going on there, who knew how it ended but that wasn't important. She saw how upset Sam looked when Mercedes refused to talk to him.

She also saw the way that he would look at her. He looks at her like she is the best thing in the world, like no matter what happened, he would always be there for her. She had that over Mercedes. She was with him longer, she loved him. Mercedes just liked him. Shouldn't you be with the person that you loved?

Quinn didn't have a problem with Mercedes, she just wanted the chance to be with Sam again.

Her phone started ringing. She looked at the called ID and recognized it as Sam's number.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hey Quinn, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Thinking…" she mumbled.

"Ahh, me too" he said.

"May I ask of what?"

"Mercedes…"

Quinn got sad, "Oh?"

There was silence for a minute.

"She won't talk to me and I don't know why" he said, sounding upset.

"Didn't the break up end badly?" she asked, hopeful.

"No, people thought it did because we stopped talking, but it really didn't."

"Oh…are you going to date her again now that you're back?" she asked.

'Please say no!' she thought to herself, biting her lip.

"I'm not sure, I'm still thinking about things"

"Oh" Quinn said.

"I'm happy I got to see you" he said, with a smile in his voice.

She couldn't help but smile, "Me too…I'm going to sleep though, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Quinn."

"Goodnight, Sam."

She closed her phone and put it on the dresser and closed her eyes, letting a tear slip out before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sam layed in his bed, staring at the ceiling. "I don't know what to do!" he mumbled to himself.<p>

He had two options. Go back and try things with Mercedes again, or go back to the one girl he loved, Quinn.

In his heart he wanted one, but in his mind he wanted another. He wanted to fix things with Mercedes since he ruined it all when he left, but in his heart, he knew that he belonged to Quinn.

"I just have to sleep and figure this all out tomorrow," he finally said to himself, closing his eyes.

That night, he dreamed about Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D <strong>


	14. Merry Christmas

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait on updates! I'm hoping I can update more now that my hardest class is over and winter break is about to start! Here's a longer chapter to make up for the wait. Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>: Merry Christmas everyone!

**-Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones and 2 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez**: Aren't you Jewish?

**Rachel Berry**: Yes, and you're point?

**Santana Lopez**: Jews don't celebrate Christmas

**Rachel Berry:** Yes I know that, but I find Christmas time to be a very great time of the year. Everybody is all happy and full of cheer. There is snow on the ground, people giving gifts, and I love Christmas songs.

**Santana Lopez:** Whatever you say, Elf

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Elf? That's a new one

**Rachel Berry**: I think she is referring to my height, Noah

**Santana Lopez**: Just spreading some Christmas cheer, that's all.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>: Anyone have any plans for the holidays?

**Kurt Hummel**: Me and Blaine do (:

**Mercedes Jones**: Aww, white boy! What are you guys doing?

**Kurt Hummel**: I have no idea, Blaine said it was a surprise

**Blaine Anderson**: :D

**Mercedes Jones**: I have a feeling it's going to be good

**Blaine Anderson**: You have no idea! I'm happy just thinking about it!

**Kurt Hummel**: Give me hints!

**Blaine Anderson**: Nope!

**Kurt Hummel**: Ugh.

**Finn Hudson**: I'm also surprising Rachel.

**Mike Chang**: I'm surprising Tina.

**Mercedes Jones**: Are all the guys surprising their girlfriends?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Yeah, we all had a group meeting and decided that, but I'll have to find someone…hey…Mercedes?

**Mercedes Jones**: You wish

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Damn.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: I'm surprising Lord Tubbington.

**Santana Lopez**: Why don't we hang out on Christmas, Britt?

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Can I bring Lord Tubbington with me?

**Santana Lopez**: Don't you think he would like to be with Boodle Ookins?

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Oh, yeah! Thanks, San!

**Santana Lopez:** No problem, Britt.

**Artie Abrams**: Does anyone else still think it's weird that her cat got married?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Don't hate on the cat!

* * *

><p>Christmas eve was a very busy day for most people in the world. Last minute shoppers would be going through the mall shopping all day, buying everything they see and causing fights. Other people would be sitting around at their house with their family and friends, having a Christmas dinner, opening presents, singing carols and watching movies with hot chocolate by the fire. Kids would run around outside playing in the snow, trying to stay outside as long as possible without getting told to go inside. It was such a wonderful time of the year.<p>

Finn was in his room getting ready for Rachel's surprise. He knew that she didn't celebrate Christmas but he knew that she would love it no matter what, and also it was his favorite holiday.

He looked around his room for the confirmation and papers he needed. He found them on his desk and then grabbed his keys and walked outside to his car so he could go get Rachel. He was smiling the whole drive to her house, knowing that she would absolutely love his surprise and she would be really happy.

Finn arrived at her house and walked up to her front door, ringing the doorbell. After about a minute, Rachel opened the door, showing off a red dress with a white fur belt around the middle, black boots that went up to her ankles, and a black hat.

"Rach…you look amazing" Finn said breathlessly, looking at his girlfriend with soft eyes.

"Thank you, Finn. Ready to go?" she said, smiling.

He smiled and grabbed her hand and started leading her to his car, "Of course."

They sang along to every Christmas song that was on the radio the whole way to their destination. Finn parked in the community theater parking lot and turned to look at Rachel.

She looked out her window, realizing where they were. "Finn…are you serious?" she beamed.

"Yes. We're going to see the Nutcracker." He said smiling, feeling proud.

Rachel leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you so much!" She said, jumping out of the car.

They walked inside theater and took their seats. "It starts in 5 minutes!" Rachel said, jumping in her seat.

Finn laughed at his girlfriend while the lights dimmed and the stage curtains opened.

One by one, the performers made their way on to the stage, dancing beautifully and elegantly. The whole ballet was wonderful.

When the show ended and the lights came back on, Finn looked over at Rachel whose mouth was dropped and tears falling down her face. "What's wrong, Rach?" He asked.

Rachel looked at Finn, "That was amazing!" She stood up and hugged Finn, "Thank you, thank you so much for bringing me here! It's the best gift ever!"

Finn laughed, "You still have one more gift waiting for you."

Rachel smiled and grabbed Finn's hand as they walked back to his car.

"You shouldn't have spent your money on me." She said softly, after driving in silence for a while.

"I wanted to" he said simply.

They got back to Rachel's house and they got out of the car and walked to the front door. They stood there smiling at each other. Finn reached around in his pocket, looking for the box. When he found it, he smiled and pulled it out.

Rachel looked down and then looked back up at Finn, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Rachel" he said, handing her the box.

She opened it, seeing a gold star necklace with the engraving "Forever isn't long enough".

Rachel smiled really bright and let a tear slip down her cheek. Finn grabbed the necklace and put it on Rachel. "I love you" he whispered into her ear.

She kissed him, making everything around them disappear. This was their moment. This was forever.

"I love you too" she said, smiling back up at him and wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

><p>Kurt had just finished fixing his scarf around his neck when he heard Blaine's car horn outside. He grabbed his house key, ran down stairs to face his dad.<p>

"Where do you think you're going young man?" Burt said, looking at Kurt all dressed up.

"Blaine's taking me out for a Christmas surprise, I'll be home later." He said, smiling.

Burt cracked a smile, "Alright, have fun, and tell Blaine I said Merry Christmas."

Kurt smiled at his father before hugging him, "Merry Christmas, Dad."

"Merry Christmas, Kurt." Burt smiled.

Kurt skipped happily out the door and to Blaine's car.

"Hello gorgeous" Blaine said, leaning over and giving his boyfriend a quick kiss.

"Hello!" Kurt sang, "My dad said Merry Christmas!"

Blaine smiled, "I said Merry Christmas back!"

It was already dark outside when they were driving and it was lightly snowing. "Where are we going, Blaine?" Kurt asked after a few minutes.

"The park" Blaine said.

Kurt raised his eyebrow making Blaine laugh at him. "You'll like it, I promise" Blaine said, reassuring Kurt.

They got to the park and sitting underneath a tree was a picnic blanket, a basket and some candles. Kurt smiled to himself.

They sat down on the blanket and Blaine took out the food. He made grilled chicken, cranberry sauce and stuffing. He also had some apple cider that he was pouring into champagne glasses. Kurt smiled at all of his surroundings, happy Blaine surprised him with a small, but sweet gift.

"A toast," Blaine said, holding up his glass, "A year ago, I met this wonderful guy who quickly became my best friend, and now I am very honored to say to the world that he is now my perfect fiancée. To true love!" Blaine said, tapping his glass lightly to Kurt's.

They ate their meal, making small conversation and enjoying the weather. "That was really good, Blaine!"

"The best for the best" Blaine smiled.

They leaned into each other and kissed each other softly but full of passion. They rested their foreheads to each other, "This is my favorite Christmas memory so far," Blaine said, "but I know from now on, as long as I have you, they will all be my favorite."

They layed under the stars, cuddled up and watching the snow fall lightly to the ground. "You're amazing, Blaine." Kurt whispered.

They didn't talk much, they just enjoyed their time together, and wished for many more happy years to come.

* * *

><p>Santana was looking in her mirror, wondering how she got there. She was always the school's biggest flirt, being with most of the guys and being attracted to them. Now here she was on Christmas eve, realizing that she was in love with her best friend Brittany. Her and Brittany has always done everything together, from hanging out to fooling around. She had never thought that she would fall in love with her.<p>

There was a soft knock on the door. Santana pushed her hair back and looked in the mirror one more time. "It's time to tell her." She said to herself.

She made her way over to her bedroom door and saw the blonde standing in front of it, smiling and holding a small gift. Santana smiled and hugged her best friend.

They made their way over to her bed, and Brittany handed Santana her gift, while Santana gave her gift to Brittany. "Open them at the same time" Santana said.

"Okay!" Said Brittany excitedly.

Together, they both opened the presents and gasped at the contents.

Brittany had gave Santana a silver bracelet with a charm hanging down from it saying, "I love my best friend."

"Britt, this is beautiful!" Santana exclaimed, attacking the girl with a hug.

"Thanks! I really like this present too!" Brittany said, putting on her pearl earrings that Santana had gotten her.

They layed down on the bed after Santana put on a movie for them to watch. "I know this isn't much, but I really like that you're here." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear. Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's cheek. "Anything for you, San."

They layed there for a while. Santana opened her eyes and realized that they had fallen asleep and the movie was over. She nudged Brittany, "Wake up, Britt." Brittany opened her eyes and was face to face with Santana. "I just had a good dream." The blonde said quietly.

Santana smiled, "What happened?"

"We were walking through New York City together and it was snowing. We were holding hands, and walking towards central park. We were laughing and talking and singing, and I saw some ducks. They were really cute. I want a duck , have I told you that?" Brittany asked.

Santana laughed, "Yes, you have told me that since we were little."

Brittany continued again, "Okay, well we were standing on this bridge in Central park, looking at the sky, seeing the stars and the snow falling. Then you told me you loved me and then we kissed."

Santana smiled, "That is a good dream."

"It was my favorite."

"Britt, I have to tell you something" Santana said softly.

"What is it?"

"I-I…this is harder than I thought." She said, looking down at her hands.

"You can tell me anything, Santana." Brittany said, grabbing Santana's hand.

"Okay, well…lately I have been having these feelings around you and I didn't know why. I have never felt them before, and I was really confused. But now I know why I have been having them," she said, slowly.

Brittany looked at Santana.

"I'm in love with you, Britt."

Brittany smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, and I want to be with you." Santana relaxed.

Brittany smiled, "I would love that."

Santana smiled and leaned in meeting Brittany's lips. They kissed gently before breaking apart.

They smiled at each other and fell back asleep, dreaming of their future together.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D <strong>


	15. Santana's Coming Out

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long hiatus. I got writer's block. I decided to start making the story around other characters too. I hope you guys enjoy it! Give me some ideas too, please!**

**Disclaim: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce are now in a relationship<strong>

**-Mercedes Jones and 10 others like this.**

**Mercedes Jones**: Aw! What happened?

**Santana Lopez**: I told her my feelings and then we got together

**Rachel Berry**: I'm happy for you guys

**Santana Lopez**: Thanks dwarf

**Finn Hudson**: I totally saw this coming

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: ;)

**Quinn Fabray**: Head out of the gutter Puck!

**Santana Lopez**: Yeah, we're not interested in that

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: You guys are no fun!

**Quinn Fabray**: No, they're just not like you

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: What's that supposed to mean?

**Quinn Fabray**: Oh I think you know what it means

**Mercedes Jones**: Okay guys, no fighting, keep this a happy post

**Brittany S. Pierce**: We're not like Puck? I really wanted a pet squirrel

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: HAHAHAHAHA!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** I don't have a pet squirrel?

**Brittany S. Pierce**: You don't? Then what's that thing on your head?

**-Finn Hudson and 10 others like this**.

**Santana Lopez**: My girls got jokes!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: That's not funny

**Finn Hudson:** Yeah it is

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany were laying outside by Santana's pool, enjoying the not so hot sun. Since it was January, it wasn't cold, normally it would be cold but Ohio was experiencing weather change, which was unusual.<p>

Brittany looked at Santana and smiled bright, getting a returning smile from her girlfriend. "I'm so happy we're together" the blonde said, staring into Santana's eyes. "Me too" she replied back, grabbing Brittany's hand.

Santana got lost in her thoughts while staring at Brittany, which made her lose track of time. 'A whole hour must have went by, god, I always get lost in her eyes.'

"San," Brittany said softly, causing the Latino to snap out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Britt-Britt?"

"You were staring at me for five minutes straight." Brittany laughed.

'Damn, it was only five minutes? I got so caught up in those beautiful light blue eyes and I could see forever' thought Santana.

"You're just so…beautiful" she said, causing Brittany to get up and hug her. They kissed softly on the lips.

"I love you, San."

"I love you too, Britt" Santana said, wrapping her arm around Brittany.

'She means the world to me and I love her more than anything' Santana thought.

"Britt,"

"Yes?"

"I think it's time that we tell my mom that not only are we dating, but that I'm a lesbian."

Brittany's eyes widened. Santana's mom was nice but was strict when it came to things. Her mom also didn't think too much of gay people.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked, grabbing her girlfriend's hand.

"No, but I have to," she sighed, "let's go inside and wait until my mom gets home."

"Okay." Brittany said.

"Jump on my back." Santana told Brittany.

"Okay!" she said excitedly, jumping on her back.

Santana carried her inside, upstairs, all the way to her room. She sped up and tossed Brittany on her bed, jumping down beside her.

Brittany kissed her full on the mouth, exploring around. They layed cuddled up in each other's arms, kissing. Santana trailed her hand down Brittany's stomach, slipping her shirt off her head and sucking at her neck.

* * *

><p>"Santana! I'm home!" They heard her mother's voice from downstairs.<p>

The girls jumped up from the bed, ran around the room getting their clothes from where they were thrown.

They heard steps going up the stairs, signaling her mom getting closer.

"Britt! The desk!" Santana whisper yelled, pointing to the shirt hanging from the desk.

Brittany flew to the desk and pulled on her shirt quickly. Santana ran to turn the TV on, and sat down on the floor with homework. Brittany sat down right beside her as soon as there was a knock on the door.

The door opened and Santana's mom stood there holding pizza.

"I got us dinner" her mom said, pushing some hair out of her face.

"Cool! Thanks mom" Santana said, closing her book and grabbing the pizza.

All three of them sat down on Santana's bed and grabbed a slice of pizza. "So what have you girls been up to?"

Santana and Brittany shot each other a nervous look. "Uh, you know, just homework and watching TV" Santana lied. Her mom nodded and looked at Brittany. "How are you, sweetheart?" She asked, smiling at her daughter's best friend.

Brittany smiled, "Good, how about you?" 'Be really nice and respectful, maybe she'll take it better' Brittany thought.

"I'm good, thanks" her mom replied happily.

"Santana, honey, I've got to go do the laundry and such, so if you need me for anything I'll be downstairs, okay?"

Santana nodded, "Okay, mom"

Her mom smiled at the two girls before walking out the door, "Love you" she said, closing the door.

Santana threw herself backwards on her bed, "Ugh!" she let out.

"What is it, San?" Brittany asked.

"I can't do this!"

Brittany sighed, "Yes you can, I'll be with you."

Santana fidgeted, "I know, I'm just scared."

"It's going to be okay, I promise."

"Let's go talk to her" Santana said walking towards the door.

The couple walked downstairs slowly, killing time.

They saw her mom in the kitchen doing the dishes, humming to herself. She looked up when she heard the girls enter the room.

"Yes girls?" her mom asked, smiling.

"I…uh…wanted to talk to you about something, if that's okay." Santana said.

"Of course that's okay" her mom dried her hands on the towel and walked to the table.

Santana and Brittany sat down next to each other, across from Santana's mom.

"I, oh wow, this is hard" Santana mumbled.

"You can tell me anything, sweetheart" her mom said.

"Well, for a while now, I've been having these feelings and I didn't know what they were. I ignored them but they were still there. I can't get rid of them, and every time I try, I just start crying and I can't help it, but I finally figured out what all these feelings meant." Santana looked up from her hands and at her mom, who had a confused look on her face. "I like girls, mom."

Santana's mom's eyes went wide, "What did you just say?"

"I like girls, and," Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, "Me and Britt are together."

Her mom looked between the two of them. "You need to leave" she pointed at her daughter. "I don't want a disgrace in my house!" Her mom yelled, getting up from the table.

"Mom," Santana started.

"OUT!" her mother yelled.

Brittany got up from her sear and walked towards Santana's mom.

"Ms. Lopez," Brittany said, getting a look from her, "I don't appreciate the way you're talking to your daughter. It's unacceptable and I don't like it."

"You don't like it? Well you know what I don't like? Disgraces like you! You changed my daughter and now you're here telling me how to run my life?" she laughed, "I don't think so."

"For your information," Santana shouted, "Brittany didn't make me this way, I have always been this way and I wouldn't change it because I love Brittany!" She grabbed Brittany's hand and ran upstairs, packing everything that she could.

"You can stay at my house for as long as you'd like." Brittany said, rubbing her crying girlfriend's back.

"Thank you" Santana mumbled.

* * *

><p>They got to Brittany's house and walked inside. "Mom? Dad?" Brittany looked in the living room.<p>

"Hey, how was your day?" her dad asked.

Her mom noticed Santana standing behind Brittany and she was crying.

"What's wrong?" her mom got up and walked over to the sobbing girl and hugged her.

"Santana told her mom that we were together and she kicked her out."

Brittany's dad spoke up, "You're welcomed to stay here" he said to Santana.

She nodded and mumbled a thank you into Brittany's mom's shoulder.

The girls walked to Brittany's room and layed down on the bed, cuddles up with each other.

Brittany whispered, "It's going to be okay, San" kissed her cheek and said, "I love you." She looked down at her girlfriend who was asleep. Brittany smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews! :D<strong>


	16. Scary Future

**Hey guys! I told you I would be faster on the updates! How did you guys like the alternation of characters and couples? Feed back is great along with ideas on things that you would like to see! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaim: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Humme<strong>l: Listen up guys, tonight I would like all the girls to meet at my house at 5:00 so we can all go to the bridal store and find bridesmaids dresses.

**Mercedes Jones**: Did you and Blaine figure out what color we're going to wear?

**Kurt Hummel**: If we find dresses that have pastel green and pastel blue in them, then those but if not then the girls are wearing pastel green and the boys are wearing pastel blue.

**Rachel Berry**: I think that sounds like a fabulous idea! Maybe the girls should wear blue flowers in their hair and have a bouquet of blue flowers?

**Tina Cohen-Chang:**I like that idea.

**Mercedes Jones**: Me too.

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay, all in favor?

_**-Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson and 7 others like this.**_

**Blaine Anderson**: Alright, sounds good!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Dude, all us guys should hangout tonight since Kurt and the girls are shopping.

**Finn Hudson**: I would say you guys can come over here but Burt and mom are here and we wouldn't be able to use the living room to play video games.

**Blaine Anderson**: You guys can come over here.

**Artie Abrams**: Game Time!

* * *

><p>All the girls arrived at Kurt's house at 5:00, all greeting each other with a hug, smile or a simple hey.<p>

"Alright everyone is here! Let's get going then" Kurt told his group of friends.

The ride to the store wasn't long and in no time at all, they arrived. They ran to the racks, scoping out the perfect dress.

They searched for a while, seeing some but not all agreeing on any. Finally, Quinn gasped and held up a light green dress, with white flowers as the straps and a white bow around the waist.

"Oh my god!" Rachel gasped, running over to Quinn, looking at the dress in amazement, "I love this!"

"Right?" Quinn laughed.

All the girls seemed to like the dress, they were all smiling and excited.

"Okay, I don't care if one of you hated this dress, I will force you to wear it, I don't care if I have to make Finn pick out my clothes for a week, you will get these!" Kurt said, walking over to the girls.

They all laughed, "I would love to see that!" Mercedes said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you would."

Santana raced over to them, holding a pair of white heels with small flowers on them. "I found matching shoes!"

"Alright, time to check out!" Kurt smiled.

When they got back to Kurt's house, Kurt pulled Mercedes aside.

"I have to ask you something," he said.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Well, you have been my best friend the longest and you're fabulous, so I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor or whatever you call it for two guys getting married," Kurt sighed, confused, "I wonder what it is…"

Mercedes cut him off by hugging him, "I would love to!"

Kurt smiled, "I thought you would."

He stared off into space for who knows how long.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Mercedes asked quietly.

He looked down at his feet, "I'm scared."

"You're scared? Of what?"

"Marriage," he finally looked at her, "don't get me wrong, I absolutely love Blaine, I'm just scared of leaving home, responsibility and screwing things up and Blaine hating me" he said sadly.

"Look," she grabbed his hands, "Blaine loves you, you're not going to screw up, I promise and as for the rest, that's normal but it has to happen sometime."

Kurt smiled, "You're right, I just have to accept the fact that I'm growing up."

"At least you're growing up with family, friends and your true love at your side."

Kurt wiped a tear away and hugged Mercedes tight.

* * *

><p>The guys were all at Blaine's house, eating snacks and just talking, having a good time.<p>

"You excited about the wedding?" Mike asked Blaine.

"Of course!" he said in an obvious tone, "I love Kurt more than anything."

"Will there be alcohol?" Puck asked.

"Well considering we're 18, I doubt it" Sam said, pointing it out.

"Actually, we're each going to have a glass of champagne during the toast" Blaine smiled knowingly at Puck.

"Not enough alcohol but whatever, us teens will just have a party after the reception in the hotel room" Puck replied.

"Sweet, man!" Finn high fived his best friend.

Blaine rolled his eyes and got up to go answer the door.

"You're late," Blaine said when Wes and David walked in.

"Sorry Blainey Boo," Wes said, ducking, missing Blaine's hand.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"But Kurtie Pie calls you that," he smirked.

"That's different."

"Listen to Blainey-" David started, getting a glare from Blaine, "Uh, Blaine."

"That's what I thought," Blaine patted David on the back.

The three of them entered the living room to find everyone laughing. "What's so funny?" Blaine smiled.

"Nothing Blainey Boo," Puck said.

Blaine shot Wes a look, making him smirk and shrug.

"Can I see you in the hallway, Wes?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe we should have witnesses," he looked slightly scared, "guys, if I'm not back in five minutes, call the cops!"

The group of friends laughed.

Blaine and Wes got to the hallway and just stood there looking at each other.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I was just messing around with you," Wes said sincerely.

Blaine looked at him, "I want you to be my best man."

Wes' eyes went wide, "Best man?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "You're my best friend, you've been there for me since day one."

Wes hugged him, "Thanks man, that means a lot." He looked at him, "are you nervous?"

"I'm scared," stated Blaine, "I'm going out on my own, I'll have responsibilities and I don't want to screw things up and lose Kurt."

Wes put his hand on his best friend's shoulder, "Of course you're going to be scared, everyone is, but you'll get used to it, its normal, and Kurt loves you, he would never even think about leaving you." Wes smiled.

Blaine smiled back, "You're right, it's going to be great!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	17. My life is good again

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, it really means a lot to me. Please give me ideas on things you want to see! **

**Disclaim: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up with a confident smile on her face. She looked at her bedside clock and read 7:00. She normally woke up an half hour later, but she felt so rested today that she just got up and prepared for the day. She took a quick shower so she would smell good. She brushed her hair and put on some light makeup. She walked over to her closet and picked out a yellow dress with a black cardigan. She looked at herself in the mirror. Satisfied, she walked downstairs.<p>

Quinn pulled out a frying pan and made some bacon. It took a little while, so she was happy that she woke up earlier. Bored, she started singing to herself.

'This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine.'

She hummed the song now, skimming thought the newspaper her mom had left on the counter. Getting bored with that, she started tapping her fingers on the kitchen counter.

She hated to cook bacon because it took so long but she loved it. Finally, it got done. "It's about time!" she said.

She ate her bacon and some toast before cleaning up the dishes. When she got done, she looked at the clock and noticed that it was time to leave for school.

She was so glad it was Friday, she was really looking forward to not having school for two days. She didn't have any plans yet but it was only the morning time so she figured she would have some.

The drive to school was short considering she lived a few streets down.

She arrived at school and walked inside with a smile on her face. Quinn was really happy a lot lately but she wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it was because school ending soon? Or maybe it was because of the boy that stayed on her mind.

Things for Sam and Quinn progressed a little bit over the time that he's been back, but she wanted to be with him again.

"Hey, Q!" Santana said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Santana, what's up?" the blonde smiled at her best friend.

"I'm having a party tonight at Britt's house, you better be there."

Quinn thought for a moment, "Okay, I'll be there."

Santana smiled and walked away.

Quinn opened her locker and looked at the pictures in there. She smiled at all the memories. She placed her hand on the picture of herself from the beginning of the year when she went crazy. That had been a hard time for her, but she managed through it. Then she looked at the picture of Beth and Puck. Those two were really important to her.

"I obviously wasn't here for that, but I'm happy to see you as yourself again," a soft voice whispered in her ear.

Quinn turned around really fast and found herself face to face with Sam, who was smiling at her.

She returned his smiled and closed her locker, taking another look at the pictures, "Yeah, me too." She said, facing him again. "Are you going to Santana's party tonight?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm taking it I'll be seeing you there?"

Quinn nodded, "Walk to Glee with me?"

The two friends walked down the hall towards the choir room. They walked in, noticing everybody was already in there, so they took their seats in the back row.

Mr. Schue was talking about the week's assignment which was love. Rachel shot up out of her seat and whispered into Brad's ear. Music began and Rachel started singing "As long as you're mine" from Wicked. Her eyes were locked on Finn the while time, who was smiling at his girlfriend. The song ended and the room erupted in cheers.

'Alright, good job, Rachel! Who's next?" Mr. Schue asked.

Sam stood up and walked to the front. Quinn looked at him, confused. He was single, so why was he singing?

The music started and Sam was strumming a guitar. He sang "Honey Bee" by Blake Shelton.

'Leave it to Sam to sing a country song for the love song assignment.' Quinn thought to herself. She had never heard this song before but it was really cute. She couldn't help but smile. His voice was so soft and perfect.

The song was over and the room bursted with applause. Sam thanked everyone and took his seat next to Quinn again.

He leaned towards her and spoke quietly, "That song was for you."

Quinn smiled and placed a kiss on Sam's cheek.

* * *

><p>It was 7:00 and everybody was already at Brittany's house for the party. Quinn didn't feel like drinking too much, so she had a glass of coke, watching as her friends pulled out the liquor. Music was playing and everyone was dancing, except for her. She didn't mind though, it gave her time to herself.<p>

"QUINN!" Santana yelled happily, jogging over to the blonde on the couch. "What's up, beautiful?" she asked, putting her arm around Quinn.

"San, you're drunk," Quinn laughed.

"Why aren't you?" the Latina asked, poking Quinn's nose.

Quinn smiled, "I don't feel like feeling sick tomorrow."

"Yeah, I bet you had enough of that when you were pregnant."

Quinn looked at her, "I don't want any of those jokes tonight, San."

Santana looked at her and sighed, "Fine. Where's Trouty Mouth at?"

Quinn looked around and spotted him dancing near Finn. She pointed, "Over there."

"I can see his lips from here!" She shouted.

Quinn shushed her, "Shh, San."

Santana ignored her, "Are you getting it on with him?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "No, and I don't plan on it anytime soon."

"But you want to," Santana smirked.

"No, I want a good relationship with him again," Quinn pointed out.

"If I were you, I would totally hit that," Santana stated.

Quinn shot her a confused look, "But you're with Brittany and you're a lesbian."

Santana laughed, "I said if I were you, but I'm not. In that case, I'll continue having my sweet lady kisses and sex with Brittany."

Quinn put her head in her hands, "I don't need to hear about you and Brittany's sex life, Santana."

"You want to hear about it, and it turns you on." Santana smirked.

"Uh…no. I like guys, sorry to burst your bubble." Quinn smirked.

Santana laughed, "I'm just kidding, Q. I'm getting Sam over here so you guys can get crazy." She stood up and walked away.

"Quinn's sitting by herself and she looks like she could use some loving!" Santana shouted to Sam. Quinn just laughed and shook her head, she loved Santana.

She saw Sam walking towards her about to sit down, but she stood up and grabbed his hand and led him in the backyard.

"What are we doing out here?" Sam asked.

Quinn sat down against a tree and looked at the sky, "Well, we're the only ones not drinking and I thought we could get away from the crazy group for a while."

Sam sat down beside her and she laid down in his lap, looking at him.

"So why exactly were you not yourself at the beginning of the year?"

Quinn sighed, "Over the summer, I had a breakdown. I didn't have Finn, Puck or you anymore. My mom was gone a lot of the summer for church and everybody else went on vacation or had other plans. I was lonely, everyday stuck in my house watching movies. I thought about what I used to have and I realized I messed it all up. I missed my old life. I missed having someone close to me. I missed…B-Beth," She let a tear fall and she sniffled. "I didn't have my baby anymore. I gave up the best thing in my life. I changed my attitude, my clothes, got a tattoo-which hurt like hell to remove-a nose ring, I started smoking, dyed my hair pink, and pushed people away. I treated myself and others horrible just because of some mistakes in my life." Quinn was crying now into Sam's shirt.

He rubbed her back and kept telling her it was going to be okay.

"I-I decided to be myself again, I needed a good future-a plan. Now I have my friends back, I got into Yale, and I get to see Beth on the weekends. I'm so much happier." Quinn smiled.

Sam smiled down at the girl laying in his lap, "Well, always know that you have me, okay?" Sam said softly, moving Quinn's hair out of her face.

She smiled bigger than she had in a while, "Always."

They layed there for a while, Sam humming and Quinn had her eyes closed.

Sam sang quietly.

'Would you swear that you'll always be mine?

Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?

I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby,

I can kiss away the pain,

I will stand by you forever,

You can take my breath away.'

Quinn looked up at Sam and she leaned up to him and kissed him softly. "That was beautiful, Sam."

He smiled.

"I love you," She said, looking deep into his eyes.

Sam smiled again, "I love you, too."

The rejoined couple decided to go back inside to see how the party was going. They walked inside, holding hands and just smiling brightly.

Everybody was still dancing to the loud music. It was still early, only 9:00. When the group of friends partied, they literally partied all night.

"QUINN I FOUND YOU!" Santana yelled over the music, running over to the couple. She looked down at their locked hands. "Ooh, you guys totally got your mack on!" She stumbled over nothing, laughing at herself.

Sam laughed, "Santana, I think you should slow down a little bit on the drinking"

"Yeah, you're going to end up getting hurt or something," Quinn said.

Santana laughed, "You guys make me laugh! It's still early, I'll quit drinking when I feel like it!"

She ran off and wrapped her arms around Brittany.

Quinn and Sam looked at each other and just laughed. "She's crazy." Quinn said.

"She's _your _best friend," Sam pointed out.

Quinn sighed, "I know, but she deserves to have fun right now. Things with her mom are bad."

Sam looked at Quinn, confused. "How?"

"You didn't know about her being kicked out?"

"S-She got kicked out of her house?" Sam asked, surprised. This was news to him. "She must have told you guys that day that I wasn't at school,"

"She told her mom that she and Brittany were together and her mom said that she didn't want a disgrace like her living in her house, it really hurt Santana, she loves her mom so much."

Sam looked at the Latina, who was having a lot of fun with her friends, and he smiled. "We'll let her know how much we really care about her."

Quinn smiled, "This is one of the reasons why I love you," she kissed his cheek.

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde. He was so happy that he decided to come to the party tonight. His life had gotten better once again. Knowing that he had Quinn and had his friends all around him, he knew that he was loved.

It was also good for Quinn. She had tried to please people before, but it never happened. She changed herself, thinking that all her mistakes would be behind her but it only made things worse. She knew that as long as she was true to herself, to her friends and to life, that she would get what she was supposed to. Things were finally starting to look up for her. She had her life back that she once loved, she had a plan for the future, she had friends, and she had the boy she loved. She was really happy and she wouldn't change anything for the whole world.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	18. Family Reunions

**Hey everyone! This chapter is a little longer than normal, so I hope you guys like it a lot! Please give me any ideas on what you would like to see later on in the story!**

**Disclaim: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong>: Alright, you kick me out of the house and then you send me a family reunion invitation? Awesome, Mom.

**Quinn Fabray**: Are you going to go?

**Santana Lopez:** What is wrong with you? Of course not.

**Mercedes Jones**: I'm sure your mom feels bad, you should give her another chance.

**Santana Lopez**: Oh, you mean like how she took a chance of letting me stay home when I told her I was a lesbian?

**Mercedes Jones**: I know what you're going through is hard but you have to be a bigger person. Try and make an effort with her. She's your mom, you love her and you need to make things right.

**Rachel Berry**: I completely agree with Mercedes, you need your mom in your life.

**Santana Lopez**: What I need is for people to stay out of my business.

**Rachel Berry**: We're only trying to help, Santana.

**Santana Lopez**: Okay, then help by staying out of it.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Will ice cream make you happy?

**Santana Lopez**: I'm not hungry, Britt.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Oh, okay ):

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong>: Is anyone else worried about Santana?

**-Quinn Fabray and 11 others like this.**

**Finn Hudson**: She's been quiet at school lately, it's not like her.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: She's been sad because of her mom.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: What she did was mean, even for me.

**Quinn Fabray**: She loves her mom so much, what she did hurt her more than she's ever been hurt before.

**Mercedes Jones**: Well I can see why.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: We should do something to let her know how much we care.

**Sam Evans**: That's what I was thinking, but what?

**Rachel Berry**: How about we sing her a song?

**Artie Abrams**: No duh!

**Rachel Berry**: You never know, we could get her a gift card to Breadstix or something, I just think a song would be better.

**Quinn Fabray**: What song though?

**Brittany S. Pierce**: I have the perfect idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson-Kurt Hummel<strong>: I have a family reunion on Saturday, I want you to come and meet my extended family.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh gosh, that means I have to find an outfit! Saturday is five days away, Blaine! You should have given me warning a week ago!

**Blaine Anderson**: We just got the invitation an hour ago, Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: I'll have to start looking now then.

**Blaine Anderson**: It's going to be in Cincinnati at my aunt's house all day, so if you want to stay at my house after, you can.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Get some!

**Kurt Hummel**: Already did, Puck. Blaine, I will stay the night ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: Okay ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Woah! Kurt, be careful.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes, Sir.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Okay good

**Finn Hudson**: WOAH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT MY BROTHER'S SEX LIFE!

**Kurt Hummel**: Then get off my fiancés status, Finn.

**Finn Hudson:** O.o

**Blaine Anderson:** Thanks Kurt, I can't wait for everyone to meet you.

**Kurt Hummel**: They're your family, so they must be amazing.

**Blaine Anderson:** Awwwww! *blushes*

**Kurt Hummel:** You're such a nerd, babe.

**Blaine Anderson**: But you love me :D

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes I do.

* * *

><p>Santana was having a bad week. She's been upset ever since her mom threw her out, but ever since she got the family reunion invitation, she got even worse.<p>

Her mom wanted nothing to do with her and then she pretends everything is okay and she sends her an invitation? What the heck was her problem? You don't do that.

Santana walked into the choir room at the end of the day, finding the whole group scattered around the room, talking to each other.

No one seemed to notice her walk in, or sit down in a chair near no one. She felt someone grab her hand and looked down and recognized her girlfriend's hand interlocked with hers.

The Latina looked up and met her eyes, smiling instantly. "Hey, Britt." She said softly, where no one else could even hear her.

Brittany smiled and kissed her cheek, "Cheer up, for me?"

Santana showed a sad smile, "I wish I could, I really do. My mom is just getting to me and I can't decide what to do." She shook her head.

Brittany tightened her grip on her hand, "I'm always here for you, you know that, right?"

Santana turned in her seat so she was facing Brittany. She grabbed both of her hands and leaned in and kissed her gently, "I do, Britt. I love you so much, and I know that I'll get through this, because I have you."

Brittany smiled and hugged her, "You're the best."

Santana shared a smile with her bubbly girlfriend.

"Ahem." Rachel cleared her throat at the front of the classroom.

Santana looked up at her with a questioning look.

"We have a present for you, Santana." Brittany told her softly before getting up to join the rest of the group.

The whole group was standing in the front of the classroom, smiling brightly and eager for something.

Music started and Santana instantly recognized the song from the movie that Brittany made her watch all the time. It was "I see the light" from Tangled. Santana silently laughed, knowing that Brittany had something to do with this.

Brittany took the lead and was smiling brightly at her girlfriend. Sam was singing the male lead and the rest of the club was humming lightly in the background, smiling at her also.

Santana had no idea why her friends were doing this, but she liked it. She loved the song, and the movie-though she won't admit it to anyone- and she found herself smiling.

After the song, Santana walked down to the front of the classroom where she was surrounded by hugs. She looked at Brittany, "You had something to do with this," she said, laughing.

"Actually, it was my idea" Sam spoke up, getting a surprised look from Santana.

"What? But why?" she asked, confused.

"You've been upset lately, and we just wanted you to know that we're here for you through everything and that we love you."

Santana walked over to Sam and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you, s-so much," she cried into his shoulder. "No one has ever done something like this for me before."

Sam smiled and hugged her back, "Anytime, Santana. We're your friends and we love you."

Santana smiled and looked at Brittany, "I know the song choice was yours though," she managed a laugh through her tears. Brittany just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you guys, so much." Santana told them all, which made them hug her again.

She was finally starting to get a little happy again. With her friends, she was okay.

* * *

><p>Santana shifted around on Brittany's bed, holding the invitation in her hand. She couldn't decide to go to the reunion or not. It started in a few hours and she couldn't make up her mind. Her friends had a point, she had to try to make things better with her mom, but at the same time, what if her mom didn't mean to send her the invitation and she just got yelled at?<p>

She threw the invitation across the room and fell down into the pillows. She let out a scream, she was so frustrated.

Brittany came into the room and sat down next to her girlfriend, gently rubbing her back. She heard her crying, "What's wrong, San?"

Santana rolled over and looked at Brittany through her tears, "This damn family reunion," She muttered.

Brittany looked at her, "I think you should go."

"What? Why?" Santana asked, shocked.

"It would be a great time to work out things with your mom. With family around, she won't yell at you."

Santana thought about it for a moment, "Only if you go with me."

Brittany smiled, "Yay! Okay, let's get ready!"

The two girls got ready in a good amount of time and they found themselves in the car on the way to the reunion.

Santana looked sad, "What if she does yell at me, though?"

Brittany looked at her, "Then she does. Look, San-actually don't look because I don't want you to crash-," Santana laughed. "If she does yell at you, then I will be right there beside you to stand up for you again, but I really don't think she will with all of your family around."

"You have a point, but if she starts anything, we're leaving."

Brittany sighed, "Fine."

They arrived at their destination within a few minutes. They looked at each other nervously and got out of the car and slowly walked to the backyard of her cousin's house.

Santana looked around, she saw most of her family there but she couldn't find her mom. "She's probably avoiding me," she said softly so only Brittany could hear her.

Brittany nudged her, pointing ahead to her mom talking to her grandma.

"Oh god, Britt, I can't do this." Santana muttered as they got closer to the two.

She started to turn around until a gentle voice caught her attention, "San, honey, over here!"

It was her mother. Her mother was calling after her. Santana stopped in her tracks, 'Is this really happening right now?' she thought to herself. She slowly turned around and saw her mom standing a little closer than she was before, smiling brightly.

"Come here, Santana." Her voice was sweet again.

Brittany tugged her on the arm, "Come on," she whispered into her ear.

The Latina listened to her girlfriend, and without even noticing, her feet were moving towards her mom and grandma. When she was right in front of her, her mom smiled again and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Oh, how are you doing sweetie? I've tried calling you but you didn't pick up, I was worried about you."

Santana flinched, "Worried? You were _worried?" _ Her voice cracked, as tears were starting to develop in the corners of her eyes.

Brittany tightened her grip on Santana's hand, letting her know that she was right there beside her. She could tell that her girlfriend was starting to get upset and mad.

"Yes, of course I was, I mean, you're my daughter," her mother said, confused.

"Yeah, well mother's don't normally kick their daughter's out of their house," the tanned girl snapped.

"What?" Santana's grandmother asked angrily.

Santana's mom looked at her mom, "Not now, mom,"

Santana was pissed, "You didn't tell her? Oh I feel _so _loved now," she directed to her mother. She looked at her grandma, "She kicked me out of the house about two weeks ago because Brittany and I are dating,"

"_Santana!" _Her mom shouted quietly.

"No, she has a right to know!"

Her grandma looked back and forth between the two, and then looked at Brittany and smiled weakly. "You kicked out your own daughter for being a lesbian? That's sad, that's really sad. You should love your daughter no matter what," Then she looked at the couple, "You guys are wonderful together, you look really happy and I can see the love between the two of you, I'm very happy for you," She smiled again. "I'm going to give you two privacy to talk about this, me and Brittany will go over there and talk to your brother, Angelica." She said, looking at her daughter and Santana.

"But I told San that I would stay with her," Brittany pointed out.

"I'm sure she will be perfectly okay, darling." Santana's grandma said.

Brittany looked at Santana, who nodded at her. "It's okay, Britt. I'll be fine," she smiled and kissed the blonde on the cheek.

Santana's mom made a disgusted face.

Brittany and Santana's grandma walked away, chatting away happily.

"So, are you going to tell me why you invited me to this?" Santana asked after a moment.

"I figured you were through with your phase by now and I wanted to see you."

"Phase? You think me liking girls is a _phase? _Wow…" Santana rolled her eyes.

"It better be,"

"Fine, but just so you know, this is not a phase. I love Brittany, I always have and I always will. Nothing is going to change that no matter what. I just hope you know that you're my mother and I don't care what you say, you always will be. I'm always going to be in your life whether you like it or not, that's what family does. I don't care if you accept me or not, fine, that's your problem, but I love you and I'm not letting you tell me what to do or how to live my life. Whenever you want to see me, I'll be at Britt's." Santana walked away from her mom, who was just standing there, not knowing what to say.

She walked over to Brittany and her grandma. They went around to everyone to say hey before they left.

"Don't worry about your mother, San." Her grandma told her when they walked to their car, "She'll come around. She's just going through a hard time with this right now and I promise you, she will learn to accept it and soon you guys will be back to normal, you can believe that,"

"I hope you're right," Santana sighed, "I love you grandma."

She smiled, "I love you, too." She kissed her cheek.

Santana and Brittany got in the car and backed out of the driveway, her grandma smiling and waving to her.

When they got back to Brittany's house, they went straight to the room.

"So, how did the talk with your mom go?" Brittany asked, not knowing anything that happened when she was with Santana's grandma.

Santana sighed, "Fine. She thinks what I'm going through is a phase, but I told her that she will always be my mom, I'm not going anywhere and that I love her,"

Brittany rubbed small circles on her girlfriend's back, "She'll get better with this whole thing, I promise."

"Everyone is saying that, I really hope it's true."

Santana layed down on the bed next to Brittany.

"I just wish it would get better now," she said quietly in the dark.

Brittany didn't say anything, she just held her hand and kissed her cheek, making Santana drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" his aunt called out across the yard, excited to see her nephew.<p>

Blaine and Kurt were at Blaine's family reunion. It had taken them an hour to drive all the way there, but it was worth it. They spent the whole ride singing songs on the radio to each other and laughing.

Blaine was being hugged tightly by so many people that he didn't know what was going on. He just laughed and went along with it.

He had introduced Kurt to every family member there and they all really seemed to like him a lot. They kept saying that they were really excited for their wedding and they wished them the best.

Luckily, Blaine didn't have any homophobic family members. He was blessed with that. Him and Kurt had been through so many homophobic people in their lives and he couldn't stand it if they still had to go through it in the family.

Kurt seemed to love all of Blaine's family, he couldn't stop smiling at them and he was caught up in many conversations with most of them. Blaine smiled at the interaction with his fiancé and his family.

"So, when's the big day, guys?" His aunt asked.

They both looked at each other. Blaine spoke up, "We're not exactly sure of the date, but it's going to be in June in New York."

His aunt smiled, "That's lovely. I was really happy when I found out that New York had passed the marriage law. I just knew that you and Kurt would get married one day, you guys are perfect together."

Kurt's face got red and he smiled, "Thank you very much, that's sweet."

She smiled, "No problem, sweetie. I've got to go around to everyone else now, so I'll see you guys later?"

Blaine nodded, "We're going to head out. It's getting late and it's a long drive, but we've both had a really great time."

"Oh, okay! It was nice seeing you guys, have a safe drive back," She hugged Blaine and kissed his cheek. Then she hugged Kurt and kissed his cheek, "It was very nice meeting you, Kurt." She smiled.

Kurt returned the smile, "It was nice meeting you too, thank you so very much for inviting me,"

"No problem at all."

She smiled again and waved bye.

Blaine and Kurt were on their way back to Blaine's house. It was already 9:00, but thankfully traffic wasn't bad.

They got back home at around 10:00 and went straight to bed considering they were really tired.

Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt and the couple was staring at each other, smiling.

"I really can't wait until we can do this every night," Blaine whispered.

Kurt kissed him gently. "I can't wait to be with you forever,"

"You've been with me forever since day one," Blaine smiled.

"Day one of friendship or dating?"

Blaine laughed, "Friendship. As soon as I met you, I knew you were the one for me. I had that feeling deep inside me and I knew it was right."

Kurt blushed. Even though it was dark, Blaine knew that he made him blush, because he knew him so good.

"I love you so much," Kurt sighed.

"I love you so much, too."

They were both really excited to start their lives together. They couldn't wait. They weren't able to live without each other. They both wanted to be together since the day they met at Dalton, and they just knew then. They just knew that they had found the love of their lives.

They were wrapped up in each other and were kissing tenderly. They knew that they weren't going to be getting any sleep for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	19. Meet Dumbledore

**Hey guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaim: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Everything was coming up so quickly. It was March and there were still many things that needed to be done for the wedding. They already had all the dresses and tuxes, so that was something off the list. There was still decorations, seating arrangements, scheduling things, preparing everything and much more.<p>

Tonight was Blaine and Kurt's bachelor parties. The guys were having Blaine's party at Wes' house and the girls were having Kurt's party at Rachel's house.

Blaine arrived at Wes' house at around 7:00. All the guys were already there.

"There's the groom-to-be," Wes said, walking across the living room to greet his best friend.

"Hey Wes," Blaine hugged him, "thanks for letting us have the party here."

"I'm the best man, it's my job," Wes smiled.

Blaine just laughed and said hey to everyone. All the guys from New Directions and the Warblers' were there. They were all just sitting around talking, laughing and having a good time.

"Blaine!" A voice yelled from across the room.

His head snapped up from where he was talking to Nick, and noticed Jeff walking towards them, smiling.

"Hey Jeff," Blaine smiled back, "What's u-," He stopped talking and just stared at Jeff, who sat down between him and Nick, practically sitting on their laps. "What are you doing?" Blaine laughed.

"I'm sitting," Jeff replied like it was obvious.

"Yeah, we've noticed," Nick said, "but why on us?"

Jeff looked between the two and smiled. "That's simple,"

"Oh, is it?" Nick cut him off.

Blaine found this whole thing funny, so he was just watching the whole scene and laughing.

"Yes, it is."

"Care to explain?" Nick asked.

"Well, you see, you and Blaine here," he poked Blaine's nose, which made him laugh, "you guys are my bros, I like to be with you guys and create havoc,"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Yes, and you always get us into trouble,"

Jeff smirked, "That's beside the point. Plus, you guys are comfortable, that's why I'm sitting on you."

Blaine laughed, "Thanks?"

Jeff smiled, "Your welcome!"

There was laughter around the room, so they all looked to see what was going on.

Puck and Artie found the alcohol in the kitchen when they got there and they were starting to get drunk. Puck was dancing by himself and Artie was rolling around trying to run people over. The guys found this really funny.

Jeff stood up, "Time to go create havoc!" Then he ran off towards Wes.

"Oh gosh," Nick said, making Blaine laugh.

Before long, pretty much everyone was drunk. Blaine only had one drink so far, so he was calm. He, Finn, and Sam were sitting on the couch talking.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Finn noticed Blaine looking sad.

"I'm scared," he said quietly.

Finn and Sam looked at each other.

"Of what?" Sam asked.

"I love Kurt so much," Finn smiled at that. "I'm just afraid, like, what if we fight or he stops loving me?" He had a tear running down his face.

"Blaine, that's not going to happen," Sam said.

"Yeah, he's totally in love with you," Finn said, "He's my brother, I can tell,"

"Yeah, my parents loved each other, too but they're not together anymore." Blaine cried.

Not a lot of people knew about his past, so Finn and Sam were shocked when they heard this. They felt bad for him.

"Not everybody gets divorced, Blaine," Sam pointed out. "I know that Kurt loves you very much, you can tell by how he is around you. You guys are meant to be together. Sure, you'll have fights, every couple does, its normal, that doesn't mean it's bad." He patted his shoulder.

Finn spoke up, "Yeah, I mean, look at me and Rachel. We've been on and off for two years now, we fight but we always make up. We love each other and we work things out."

Blaine sighed, "I know, you guys are right. It's just wedding jitters,"

"Finn's right," Sam said, "Look at everything that happened with me and Quinn. We're happily together again now. You and Kurt have never broken up and you guys barely fight, so you guys have it better than most of us," Sam laughed.

Blaine smiled thinking about Kurt, "I don't want to be with anyone else ever. I love him so very much,"

Finn and Sam smiled, happy that they made him feel better.

They heard more laughing, so they looked around.

Jeff was attempting to climb the wall, "My spidey senses are tingling," he held up his hand to shoot a web. He then jumped to a chair and landed on it.

"What are you doing, Jeff?" Blaine laughed.

"I'm saving the world!" he yelled, jumping to a table.

Blaine couldn't control his laughter, "Time to party!" he said, walking over to Wes, who was serving the drinks.

* * *

><p>Kurt and the girls were sitting in Rachel's room, eating junk food and listening to music. They had just finished facial masks, so they were all happy with how their skin was so soft.<p>

"What do you want to do now?" Rachel asked everybody. All the girls and Kurt responded, "I don't know."

"Rachel, don't you think it's time for that one thing?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel smiled, "Okay!"

"What one thing?" Kurt asked, curiosity in his voice.

"This," Rachel handed him an envelope.

Kurt grabbed it and looked at Rachel, confused. He opened it and read out loud, "Go to Rachel's top drawer," He let out a laugh, "A scavenger hunt? Really?"

All the girls laughed. "Just go with it," Rachel smiled.

Kurt sighed and walked over to Rachel's drawer, finding another envelope. "Go to Rachel's closet."

"Go to Rachel's window,"

This went on for fifteen minutes, Kurt would always say, "Another one?" It made them laugh. Kurt was actually having fun with this.

Kurt ended up in the kitchen, and he let out a happy scream.

"I think he found it," Tina said.

The girls ran down the stairs to find Kurt smiling happily in the kitchen. The kitchen was decorated with flower petals all over the table, candles lighting up the dark room, food on the counter and a bottle of champagne sitting in the middle of the table. Kurt had no idea why it was like this, but he didn't care, he liked it.

There was a card sitting in the middle of the table, surrounded with glasses of champagne. Kurt picked up the card and began reading.

'_Dear Kurt,_

_Since I won't be seeing you tonight, I thought I would set up a snack for you and the girls. I hope you have fun tonight at your bachelor's party. I'll see you first thing tomorrow. I love you so much, Kurtie pie ;)_

_With all the love you can imagine, _

_Blaine'_

Kurt smiled and set the card back on the table. He sat down at the table and looked at the girls, "Grab your food."

They all filled plates up with the snacks to where there wasn't anything left. Kurt laughed at them, "You guys eat like Finn." The room was filled with laughter.

"Whenever I cook for Finn, there's barely anything left," Rachel added.

"That's why I tell him to make his own food." Kurt said.

The group of friends finished their food and went back up to Rachel's room.

"How did Blaine get all of this stuff here?" Kurt asked.

Rachel smiled, "He came by on his way to Wes' house, before you got here. It took him ten minutes to set everything up. He said he wanted it to be perfect."

Kurt just layed back and laughed, "And he says he's not romantic."

"He doesn't think he is?" Tina asked, confused.

Kurt shook his head.

"Well, he's crazy. He is so sweet to you and loves you so much." Tina smiled.

Kurt smiled, "I know."

It was about one in the morning and everybody was getting tired. They all decided to go to sleep.

Kurt just smiled and closed his eyes, thinking of his future with Blaine, making him fall asleep with a smile on his face and dreams of his fiancé.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong>: Last night was fun! Thanks guys!

**Wes Montgomery**: You all left your 'fun' around my house. It was a big mess to clean up.

**David Thompson**: I helped!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: You guys are fun to hang out with! Sorry I broke your table, Wes.

**Wes Montgomery**: It's okay, we didn't use it much anyways.

**Finn Hudson:** How did you break Wes' table?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I jumped on it…

**Sam Evans**: How did that break a table and Jeff didn't break anything when he was jumping on everything?

**Jeff Sterling**: I have skill.

**Nick Duval**: That's what it is.

**Jeff Sterling**: And talent.

**Nick Duval**: If that's what you want to call it.

**Jeff Sterling**: I'm the amazing Spider-man.

**Nick Duval**: Oh god.

**Mike Chang**: Jeff, you do have some pretty sweet moves.

**Jeff Sterling**: It's in my training to be a superhero.

**Kurt Hummel**: Do I even want to know what you guys are talking about?

**Blaine Anderson**: No, you don't .

**Kurt Hummel**: Thought so.

**Jeff Sterling**: I was jumping from things, climbing walls, and using my spidey knowledge.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes, you're right Blaine, I didn't want to know.

**Blaine Anderson**: I told you.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were walking through the park talking and laughing.<p>

"It's a beautiful day," Blaine sighed, wrapping his arm around Kurt.

"Yes it is," Kurt said looking up at the bright sky.

Blaine stopped walking, "Shh, did you hear that?"

Kurt looked confused, "No?"

"There it is again!" Blaine whisper shouted.

"What _are _you talking about?"

"It sounds like a dog," Blaine trailed off, looking around him.

"Oh, I hear it! It sounds like it's coming from over there!" Kurt pointed to the right.

Blaine looked all around. He looked in the bushes and met a pair of dark brown eyes. He picked it up. It was a small gray puppy.

"Awwwww!" Blaine smiled.

The dog wagged its tail and barked happily.

"Look, Kurt!" Blaine cooed, "It's a baby!"

Kurt laughed and walked over to them are petted the dog. It really seemed to like them.

"It doesn't have a collar," Kurt frowned, "How are we supposed to return him?"

Blaine smiled, suggesting an idea.

"No, Blaine." Kurt said firmly.

"B-But why not?" He pouted.

Kurt sighed, "He might belong to someone."

Blaine pointed at the puppy's neck, "No collar."

"Blaine, we can't…"

Blaine's eyes got wide and he pouted, "Please."

Kurt laughed, "I don't know who's the puppy, you or him."

The puppy barked happily and licked Kurt's cheek. Kurt sighed and smiled, "Fine, we can keep him."

Blaine smiled big, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He hugged Kurt tightly. "You're the best! I love you!"

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine gently.

"We need a name for him now," Kurt said.

Without hesitation, Blaine said a name. "Dumbledore!"

Kurt just laughed and rolled his eyes, "Your love for Harry Potter fascinates me."

The couple and their new dog walked home happily together.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was a very hyper puppy. He kept running around everywhere, jumping on furniture, nearly knocking everything over and licking faces. Blaine and Kurt couldn't be mad at him though, he was just so cute. He would bark happily at everything and always wag his tail. He loved to be petted and would roll around.<p>

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine started.

Kurt looked up at his fiancé and crooked his head, nodding for him to go on.

"Since we have nothing to do today, I figured we could do something fun with Dumbledore…"

Blaine kept the puppy at his house and Kurt would be over there a lot anyways, so it was like they lived together. Blaine lived with his mom and she was gone a lot on the weekends for her job.

"I still find it funny that you named our dog that," Kurt laughed.

"Hey! It fits him perfectly," Blaine pointed out.

"How?" Kurt finished laughing.

"Well…he's gray…like Dumbledore's hair, he's loyal, he's a good listener, and he's awesome." Blaine smiled down at the puppy.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I guess."

"So," Blaine said, "Since there's nothing to do today, I say we all lay out on the floor and watch movies."

Kurt smiled, "That's perfect." He kissed Blaine on the cheek, "I'll go get a blanket to lay down on the floor and make some popcorn."

"Okay!" Blaine smiled.

Blaine went and grabbed some movies and had them stacked in front of the TV in the living room. Kurt returned into the room and layed down the blanket and sat the popcorn in front of them.

Blaine layed down right beside him and the puppy sat in front of them, looking straight up to the TV.

Blaine turned on the movie and smiled brightly. The menu for Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone came on the screen and the Harry Potter theme played.

Kurt looked at Blaine, "Really, Blaine?"

Blaine smiled, "Of course, little Dumbledore here has to know how awesome he is," he patted the puppy's head. He licked Blaine's hand and then focused back to the TV.

Kurt rolled his eyes and play shoved his fiancé, "You're a nerd."

"But you love me," Blaine smirked.

Kurt kissed him gently, "You always win."

"I know," Blaine smiled again.

The couple and their dog layed there for the whole day having a Harry Potter marathon.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	20. Disney Movies

**Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Disclaim: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>The day was going by slow. It seemed like Spanish class was dragging on. Most of the class was asleep and the others were close to it.<p>

Quinn was lost in her thoughts. She was thinking about her future, graduation and life.

A folded up piece of paper landed in front of her and she jumped. She looked around, trying to find out where the note had come from.

Sam turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back, and he turned back around. Quinn opened the note and read it.

Hey angel, how are you doing on this beautiful day? –Sam

Quinn smiled and quickly began writing. She tapped Sam on the shoulder and handed him the note. He read it and smiled back at her.

Great! How are you doing, sweetie? –Q

Amazing –Sam

That's good –Q

You're the reason why I'm amazing –Sam

Why is that? –Q

You take my breath away with just one smile –Sam

Quinn smiled brightly at Sam and he made a heart with his hands and put it over his chest and made it look like a fast heart beat. Quinn laughed.

You're such a dork –Q

You love my impressions and dorkiness –Sam

Just a little bit –Q

You just made me cry ): -Sam

Want my shoulder? –Q

No, you hurt my feelings –Sam

Sam, I was just kidding, I love it –Q

I know, I'm just playing around. You look worried that you really made me cry, Aw –Sam

You're very important to me, I don't want to mess this up –Q

I love you –Sam

I love you –Q

Good, I'm never letting you get away, remember that, Fabray –Sam

Good because I'm not going anywhere –Q

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Quinn walked to her locker and saw Sam standing there. She smiled, "How did you beat me to my locker when we have the same class?"

Sam laughed, "Short cut."

"thanks for entertaining me in Spanish class." Quinn said, putting her book in her locker.

"No problem," Sam smiled, "I mean what I said, you know."

"What part?"

"About not letting you get away," Sam brushed a piece of hair out of Quinn's face. "I love you."

Quinn smiled, "I love you."

Sam kissed Quinn gently and they rested their foreheads together. They were smiling at each other.

"Ready to go home?" Sam asked, grabbing Quinn's hand. She nodded.

They walked down the hallway together, happier than ever.

* * *

><p>"So for Nationals, I really think that we should write more original songs. We could sing another romantic duet together since we're the power couple and leaders of the group. How does that sound, Finn? Oh, and after we win, we could all go out to dinner and have a party!" Rachel said really fast.<p>

Her and Finn were at her house. Nationals were coming up in a few weeks and she wouldn't stop talking about it. Finn could barely put in his ideas and comments. Every time he thought he could say something, she started talking again for a while. It bothered him. Yeah, he loves her but it gets annoying when she won't stop talking. He learned to just sit back and be patient. He could only nod when she was talking.

"So we have Nationals in New York again this year, I'm excited! We leave in two weeks and we'll be there for five days. We need to start thinking of things to do when we're there! How abou-"

"Rachel!" Finn shouted, causing the girl to jump, "Stop talking so much!"

Rachel's jaw was dropped, "Finn, Wha-"

"Rachel, seriously! You've been talking for the past hour! Think about other people than yourself sometimes. I'm getting tired of it!"

"I'm just getting ideas for Nati-" She started quietly, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know, Rach. This is important to me too. It would help if you let me help you," he lowered his voice.

"Finn, I think you should leave," Rachel cried.

"Fine, I will!" He shouted again. He walked out of her room and slammed the door. Rachel cried harder and threw a pillow at her door.

"I do talk too much," she said to herself. She layed down and cried into her blanket. She put on her iPod and clicked the slow song playlist. The first song that came on was "First Time Ever I Saw Your Face". This song reminded her of Finn. She literally thought all of these feelings about him. She loved him so much and she kept messing things up. She started to sing along to the song. Even though she was crying, she still sang good. She put so much feeling in this song.

Finn was sitting on the floor by her room. He hated that he yelled at her like that and he felt bad. He could hear her singing and he started crying. He stood up and opened her door. She had her back facing him, so she didn't know he was in there.

Rachel sang the last few notes and she sounded great.

"That was beautiful," Finn said quietly.

Startled, Rachel jumped and turned around. "I thought you left?"

Finn sighed and walked towards her, "I couldn't, I feel terrible. I was sitting on the floor by your door, crying."

"You were crying?" Rachel asked softly.

Finn nodded and brushed a tear away off her cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry, Rach."

"Me too,"

"Why are you sorry?" Finn asked, confused.

"For talking too much,"

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "It's okay, baby."

Rachel sniffled, "I always mess things up,"

"No, you don't,"

"Everything's my fault,"

Finn put his hands on Rachel's shoulders and looked at her, "Rach, stop. Nothing is your fault, nothing is wrong, I won't yell at you like that again."

Rachel stopped crying and kissed Finn, "I love you."

Finn smiled and hugged her again, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans:<strong> The Lion King is the best Disney movie ever!

**Blaine Anderson**: You're kidding right? It's by far The Little Mermaid.

**Artie Abrams**: While those are both really good movies, 101 Dalmations is the best.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Alice in Wonderland.

**Santana Lopez**: That fits your style, Tina. I now know where you learned to dress how you do.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Uh, thanks?

**Santana Lopez**: Sure. By the way, Bambi kicks ass.

**Rachel Berry**: I love all Disney movies! My favorite is Tangled because it's a very cute love story.

**Mercedes Jones**: We know what Tangled is about, Rachel.

**Rachel Berry:** Yeah, well I bet it's a better movie than yours.

**Mercedes Jones**: Dumbo is way better.

**Santana Lopez**: That elephant with the gigantic ears?

**Mercedes Jones**: Duh.

**Mike Chang:** I like the Jungle Book.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I like Tarzan because he's a badass.

**Kurt Hummel**: Cinderella is a very romantic movie, and it's a classic. Beat you all.

**Quinn Fabray**: I wouldn't be so sure, Kurt. Lady and the Tramp is the most romantic Disney movie ever, it's been proven.

**Kurt Hummel**: That is a very sweet movie.

**Quinn Fabray**: I know. When I was little, I always wished I could find such a great guy like Tramp.

**Sam Evans**: *Ahem*.

**Quinn Fabray**: I found him (:

**Sam Evans**: Good (:

**Santana Lopez**: Ew. Trying to keep my food down here, guys.

**Quinn Fabray**: Oh, hush Satan ;)

**Santana Lopez**: You're the only one that can call me that without getting beat up.

**Quinn Fabray**: That's what best friends are for!

**David Thompson**: Peter Pan is cool.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh my gosh! I LOVE that movie!

**David Thompson**: Because you wished you could be like him and never have to grow up?

**Kurt Hummel**: David, Blaine still isn't grown up…

**Blaine Anderson**: Hey!

**Kurt Hummel**: Just being honest, sweetie. I love that about you.

**Blaine Anderson**: Good :D

**Nick Duval**: I grew up loving Toy Story.

**Mike Chang**: Did you go see the third one when it came out?

**Nick Duval**: Duh, I was in the front row.

**Mike Chang**: I thought so, you were sitting a few rows in front of me. Weren't you the one to get ushered out of the theater for crying too loud?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Nick Duval**: Don't make fun of me, man. That movie was SAD!

**Jeff Sterling**: Oliver and Company is where it's at! I always sang along when I watched that movie. My mom had to turn it off one day because it was the third time of me watching it that day.

**Blaine Anderson**: How old were you? 3? 5?

**Jeff Sterling**: 17…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Jeff Sterling**: No, dude. No laughing.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: That's funny. I laugh when things are funny.

**Finn Hudson**: Really, Puck? I didn't know you were supposed to laugh when something was funny.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Ha-ha, very funny, Hudson.

**Finn Hudson**: Thank you. My favorite Disney movie is Monsters Inc.

**Santana Lopez**: You know, you kind of remind me of Mike Wasowski.

**Finn Hudson**: …Why?

**Santana Lopez**: I don't know, you kinda seem like that type of person that no one cares what they say. I can just picture a big circle over your face whenever you talk, just like what happened to Mike during the commercial.

**Finn Hudson:** That's not nice.

**Santana Lopez**: Good job, Finn! He just realized I wasn't nice, guys!

**Rachel Berry**: Please knock it off, Santana. There's no need to be mean to Finn, he didn't do anything. Please apologize.

**Finn Hudson**: Thanks, Rach.

**Santana Lopez**: Fine. Sorry, Mike Wasowski.

**Finn Hudson**: -_-

**Wes Montgomery**: Hey guys, I just got on. What have I missed?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I bet Wes' favorite movie is Mulan.

**Wes Montgomery**: That's racist.

**David Thompson**: Bro, Mulan IS your favorite movie, though.

**Wes Montgomery**: I know, but that was still racist. Just because I'm Asian doesn't mean that I'll like one of the only Disney movies about Chinese people.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I knew it.

**Wes Montgomery**: Whatever, man.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: I like Lilo and Stitch. I can talk like him too!

**Mercedes Jones**: What the hell?

**Santana Lopez:** She really can. It's hilarious. Whenever we watch it, she just starts saying his lines in his voice while holding her Stitch stuffed animal. It's adorable.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: I went to the pet store one time and asked for a Stitch of my own, but they told me that there was no such things as a blue dog! It made me sad! There is such thing, Blue on Blue's Clues was blue, so obviously there are blue dogs!

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong>: There's weird noises in my house.

**Mercedes Jones**: What kind of noises?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Like things are falling.

**Mike Chang**: Still?

**Mercedes Jones**: This has happened before?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Yes.

**Mike Chang**: I was there last weekend and it sounded like that too.

**Artie Abrams**: Maybe it's a ghost.

**Mercedes Jones:** Why the hell would it be a ghost? They're not real.

**Artie Abrams**: Heck yes they are. Have I ever told you guys about the ghost at my aunt's house?

**Mike Chang**: No, tell it!

**Artie Abrams**: There was a ghost at my aunt's house and doors would randomly close and it would get cold. It was friendly though.

**Sue Sylvester**: That was a bad story, Wheels.

**Artie Abrams**: Are you dissin' Bill?

**Sue Sylvester**: Who the heck is Bill?

**Artie Abrams**: My ghost.

**Sue Sylvester**: Your ghost is gay. I once knew a ghost who terrified people so much that they're now ghosts. He tried a go at me but Sue Sylvester is stronger, I scared the ghost. Now him and my other ghost friends live at McKinley and play poker.

**Mike Chang**: I'm pretty sure that's not true.

**Sue Sylvester**: I'm pretty sure you can go back to whatever country you're from.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: That's racist.

**Sue Sylvester**: You too Cohen-Loser. You can both start a tribe of dancing Asians.

**Artie Abrams**: What the hell?

**Mercedes Jones**: Sue, you have problems.

**Sue Sylvester**: Obviously, I'm talking to you losers.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S. Pierce<strong>: Who's excited for Easter?

**Rachel Berry**: How do you celebrate Easter?

**Quinn Fabray**: You go to church.

**Mercedes Jones**: Then you have dinner with your family.

**Santana Lopez**: Forget that.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I'm sitting at home doing nothing!

**Rachel Berry**: Right there with you.

**Finn Hudson**: I'm coloring eggs!

**Mike Chang:** Aren't you a little too old for that?

**Finn Hudson**: Of course not!

**Brittany S. Pierce**: I am too!

**Finn Hudson**: Awesome!

**Kurt Hummel:** My house is going to be colorful.

**Santana Lopez**: Why?

**Kurt Hummel**: Finn and Blaine are coloring eggs, that will cause a mess.

* * *

><p>"Santana!" Brittany's mom yelled from downstairs.<p>

Santana ran downstairs, "Yes, Mrs. Pierce?"

She smiled, "I told you to call me Cathy."

Santana smiled, happy that she was on good terms with someone.

"This came to you in the mail," Cathy handed her an envelope.

She hesitated but opened it and read the short note.

Meet me at the Lima Bean at 5:00.

-Mom.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Santana yelled to no one.

"What is it, honey?" Cathy looked at her worried.

"My so called mother wants to meet me at the Lima Bean in-" she looked at the clock, "fifteen minutes!"

Santana rushed to Brittany's room and grabbed her car keys, running downstairs and out the door, yelling, "See you later!" to Cathy.

Santana sped all the way to the coffee shop and got there at exactly 5:00.

She got out of the car and walked to the building. She walked in and looked around for her mom. She was sitting at the back table, waving at Santana to come over.

Santana took a seat, "What?"

"Hey Santana," her mother smiled.

"Cut the crap!" Santana snapped, "What do you want?"

Her mom sighed, "I want you to come back home."

Santana laughed, "Oh, is that what you want? Too bad." She got up.

"San, wait." Her mom said.

Santana looked back at her mom.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kicked you out. I should have just accepted you. I love you and I shouldn't have put you through all of that. You and Brittany make a wonderful couple, I should have told you that in the first place. If you don't forgive me, I understand."

Santana sat back down and looked at her mom, crying, "Then why did you say all of that to me?"

Her mom grabbed her hand, "I really don't know but I'm sorry. I accept you."

"Why the sudden change?" Santana asked through her tears.

"Your grandma and I had a long talk and she made me realize that I was wrong. There's nothing wrong with you liking girls, that's just who you are. I don't love you any less for that."

Santana smiled softly, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Santana."

They got up and hugged each other tightly, "I will never do something like that again," her mom whispered.

Santana smiled, "I hope not. I've missed you."

"Te he echado de menos," her mom smiled and hugged Santana even tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	21. Fun Times

**Hey everyone! Here's my new chapter! I think there is only going to be about 2 or 3 chapters left ): I really hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! **

**Disclaim: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>Kurt was pacing around Blaine's kitchen, waiting patiently for the woman on the other line to connect his call. It was that time to call and make sure all the reservations were confirmed for the wedding. They had booked the place in New York months ago, it cost a few hundred dollars. Sure, it was a little pricy, but it was worth it in the long run.<p>

"Hello, Mr. Hummel," a woman's voice said through the receiver. 'It's about time,' he thought to himself, 'twenty minutes is way too long to be on hold.' "Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to deal with another customer for a party coming up next weekend. Some people are psychotic," she laughed. "So what can I do for you, Sir?"

Kurt smiled, somewhat laughing at the woman, she was quite amusing to him. "Me and my fiancé booked the big room a few months ago for our wedding in June. I was just making sure it was confirmed and all of that good stuff."

"Hmm, let me check." Kurt sighed, he hated waiting for people over the phone, it was irritating.

"It says here that you guys booked the Sunflower room. I thought you booked the biggest room?" she asked him politely.

"No. We specifically booked the Garden room." Kurt said, getting upset.

"When is your wedding, sir?"

"June 21st." he smiled.

"Hmm, it says here that another party has that room that whole day…" she trailed off.

"WHAT?" he shouted into the phone. "No, I booked that room…it can't go to someone else!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but that's what it says here." She said, irritation in her voice.

Kurt didn't notice but Blaine had just walked into the kitchen and was listening to the conversation. "Listen lady, I have a lot and I mean A LOT of guests coming to my wedding and I know that they all won't fit into any room except for the one that I BOOKED!"

Blaine laughed quietly. He thought it was cute when Kurt got angry, although he hated to see him like that.

"No need to get mad, sir. I'll put you on hold and try to work all of this out." Music started blasting through Kurt's ears, telling him that he was on hold.

"Ugh, I'm in a rage!" he yelled into his phone.

"Is this the maddest you've ever been?" Blaine said, laughing.

Kurt turned around, not knowing that he was in the room with him. "Ha-ha very funny." Kurt laughed.

Blaine walked over and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders, "Honey, I know you're stressed about everything but we will work this out. We will get the room that we booked whether they like it or not. We paid a lot of money for it and I don't care if we have to sneak in there and throw a fast wedding, we're getting that room."

Kurt smiled, "Thanks, Blaine. I can get really overheated sometimes, but this lady is really getting on my nerves."

"Want me to speak to her?"

Kurt nodded and handed Blaine the phone. As soon as he put it up to his hear, the lady spoke, "Mr. Hummel?"

"No, this is Blaine Anderson, Kurt's fiancé,"

"Oh, okay. Well I talked to another worker and she told me that she did book that room already to another party."

"I would like to speak to your boss, please." Blaine demanded.

"Sir, I don't think that's really necessary."

"Oh, it is necessary. Boss please." Kurt gave Blaine a high five and kissed his cheek. "Good job!" he whispered making Blaine laugh.

"One moment." She said, sounding really angry.

"Thank you, ma'am." Blaine said sweetly.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson. What can I do for you today?" a man asked politely.

"Yes, me and my fiancé booked the Garden room around five months ago, and now your client is telling us that they booked it to someone else?"

"Hmm, I see why you're upset. Let me take a look at my computer for that. When is the date that you need to use the room?"

"June 21st."

"Hmm, yes, I see that you guys have booked it, and I also see that these other people booked it."

Blaine sighed, "So you're just going to give the room to them?"

"Don't get ahead," the man laughed, "you guys booked the room before them. We must have double booked it, our mistake. The room is all yours from 5 pm until 6 pm."

Blaine sighed in relief, "Thank you so much, Sir. You have no idea how happy you just made me."

The man laughed, "Your welcome. That client of mine is a ditzy girl anyways, she should get moved down instead of being in charge of booking rooms."

Blaine laughed, "Well, thank you again, sir. We'll be seeing you soon!"

"Alright, see you later."

Blaine hung up the phone and smiled at Kurt. "The room is ours."

"Oh my goodness, you're amazing, Blaine!" Kurt hugged him.

"Can you believe in two months, we'll be married?" Blaine said excitedly.

"Come here, Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Kurt pulled Blaine into a deep, passionate kiss. "I can't wait to wake up to you every day."

Blaine smiled, "Me either."

There were little footstep noises coming towards the kitchen. "Uh-oh, look who's coming," Blaine smiled.

Dumbledore appeared in the room and looked up happily at his owners. Blaine went over and picked up the puppy, "Look at this cute little face!" He kissed the top of the puppy's head, making the puppy wag his tail. He held up the puppy to Kurt's face, "Doesn't this cute little puppy face make you smile?" he said in a toddler like way.

Kurt smiled, "Who's? The dog's or yours?"

Blaine smirked, "Well I was actually talking about little Dumbledore here, but I hope my face makes you smile too."

"Well, I am marrying you, aren't I?

"Yes, but you also have to live with the puppy forever too," Blaine smiled.

"I can hardly wait." Kurt smiled and hugged his little family.

* * *

><p>Quinn knocked lightly on Sam's front door. He had called her about an hour ago for her to come over and hangout. She was really excited because she loved hanging out with her boyfriend. They always watched movies together and had a good time laughing at everything.<p>

Sam opened the door and smiled at his girlfriend. He greeted her with a kiss and grabbed her hand and dragged her inside into his living room.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sam asked her. He didn't like to come with ideas for them to do all the time, so they would alternate. He would decide one day and her next. It made it where they both got to do what they wanted to do without any arguing.

"I was thinking we could go up to your room and watch a movie," She stated.

They walked upstairs and got to his room. She sat down on his bed and told him to go pick out a movie for them to watch. "What do you want to watch?" he asked her.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as we haven't seen it in a while." She laid back on his bed and got comfortable, "I could really go for a nap right now," she said.

Sam put in a movie and went over and laid down next to Quinn. "Then there is really no point for me putting in a movie just now, is there?"

Quinn laughed and rolled over so that she was laying on Sam's chest. "I could just lie here all day and be completely happy."

Sam smiled and kissed her hair, "I would be okay with that."

Quinn instantly fell asleep to the beat of Sam's heart. He just let her lay there while he watched the movie. He tried his best not to move or anything so that she didn't wake up. She looked so calm when she was sleeping and it made him smile.

When the movie was over, Sam gently laid his head down on Quinn's head and he dozed off. Quinn moving around a few minutes later woke him up. "About time you wake up, lazy." Sam laughed.

Quinn rubbed her eyes, "I'm so sorry I fell asleep! I came over to hang out with you, not to sleep. You should have woken me up!"

Sam laughed, "Babe, it's okay. I promise. I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so happy. Besides, you just being here is all I need." Quinn smiled and kissed him. "Well, now that I'm awake, what do you want to do?" Sam just shrugged.

Quinn stood up and started to look around his room. "You don't have anything interesting in here,"  
>she pointed out. Sam just laughed, "Whatever you say."<p>

Quinn opened up his closet. "Don't go in there!" Sam said, jumping up from the bed and rushing over to her. Quinn smiled, "Hiding something, Evans?"

He looked at his feet, "No…"

"Then why not look?" she teased. She opened the door again and turned on the light. He had a big walk in closet. It had many clothes and shoes in there, but that's not what caught her eye.

"Sam! You have A LOT of video games!" she laughed. "What's in this box?" she picked it up and took a peek inside. "Awwwww, you have comic books! Are these from when you were little?"

Sam smiled, "Some of them. I got half of them a few weeks ago."

Quinn laughed, "You're such a dork." She was looking through his clothes wondering why he didn't wear some of the stuff in there. Something in the back of the closet caught her attention.

"Sam…"

"Yes?"

"What is this?" Quinn asked pulling out a big piece of cardboard that was taller than her.

Sam smiled. He took it from her and turned it around revealing a life size cut out of an Avatar.

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm dating a nerd."

"Oh, like you didn't already know." Sam smiled.

"I did, and you know what?" Quinn wrapped her arms around him, "I happen to love you anyways."

Sam smiled down at her, "You love me despite my nerdiness, obsession and Navi. How are you real? Are you real?" he touched her face. "I can feel you, so you're definitely real. How come I'm so lucky to find someone as great as you to put up with all of this?" Sam pointed at himself.

Quinn smiled, "Well, that's simple. You love me despite all the stuff I have been through these past few years. Also, you are really funny, nice, cute, a great singer, and a very good person. I couldn't be any happier to be sharing myself with someone like that."

Sam smiled, "I love how the first song we ever sang together was Lucky. That song definitely fits us."

"Am I your best friend, Sam?"

Sam looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course. Everyone in Glee club are my best friends, but you're definitely the first."

"You saved my life." Quinn said, looking into Sam's eyes.

"How did I do that?"

"My life was great and it went bad. I made mistakes, I had problems, I was angry all the time. Then you showed up. You showed me that even though some things in your life can be bad, not all of it has to be. You made one part of my life really great, and eventually that made everything great. Now I'm happy all the time and I'm not mean to anyone."

Sam smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, dork." Quinn laughed.

It was just a plain Saturday. All they needed was movies, memories, conversations, each other and love. And they knew that this time, there was no way that they would lose that again. They had to hold on to what they had. Nothing would ever mess it up. Not one thing.

* * *

><p>It was a clear day. The sun was shining and there were white fluffy clouds covering the sky. Puck had Beth for the day and he wanted to take her somewhere really special. He decided to take her to the zoo. She had never been before and she loved animals.<p>

When they arrived at the zoo, Beth looked around curiously. She had never seen this place before. She looked up to Puck for him to tell her what was going on. Puck just smiled down at his daughter. "One ticket please," he told the ticket man. Beth got in for free since she was just a year old.

Puck grabbed a map from the stand where he bought his ticket and started to look through it. "Hm, let's see. Where should I take you?" he asked Beth, rubbing her head. Beth cooed and placed her hand on the map and giggled. Her hand landed on the monkey exhibit. Puck laughed, "Monkeys it is then."

They walked down the path which was surrounded by many trees and different exhibits. Beth would just point and start smiling at all the different things that she had never seen before.

A few minutes later, they were faced with a big cage of chimps. There were fully grown ones and little ones. They were swinging from vines, eating, chasing each other around and just having a good time. "Hey, monkey face," Puck whispered to Beth. He pointed ahead of them to a baby chimp. "Look at the monkey."

Beth's face lit up with smiles and she started giggling. The baby monkey noticed Beth and came up close to them and started making faces. He was swinging around and being really cute. It made Puck want one as a pet. He loved wild animals, he always wondered why you couldn't own them as your own pets. It was stupid.

Beth couldn't take her eyes off the monkey, she was returning the funny faces that the monkey was doing. She stuck out her tongue and laughed when the monkey did the same thing.

"What are you going to name your new friend, Bethie?" Puck asked. She couldn't talk much since she was still little, but she knew some words.

Beth thought about it for a minute and said, "Joyge." Puck knew that she meant George because she loved Curious George. "Okay, say hi to George!" Puck smiled.

"Hi Joyge!" Beth waved her hand backwards. Puck laughed, "You are the cutest thing," he kissed her cheek.

There were chirps coming from around them. Puck looked around and saw that the bird exhibit was close to them. "You want to go see the birdies?" he asked.

Beth nodded. They waved bye to the monkeys and walked the few feet to the birds. "Birdies!" Beth said loud, pointing to the colorful parrots in the cage. "Those are parrots, can you say parrots?" Puck said in an encouraging voice. "Pawots," Beth said. Puck laughed, "Close enough. Did you know that parrots will mock things that you say to them? Watch."

"Beth," Puck said loud enough for them to hear.

"Beth," a bright parrot close to them said.

Beth's face lit up and looked at Puck. "I know, it's cool, huh?" Beth smiled and said moo. "Moo." The parrot said back. Beth giggled and wrapped her arms around Puck's neck.

Puck loved times like this. Just hanging out with Beth, just the two of them. He got to see her every weekend. He would go watch her with Quinn one day, she would watch her one day and then he would watch her the next day. Sure, he only got her for a few hours, but that was okay with him. As long as he got to see her and be in her life, it made him really happy. He hated it when he had to take her back to Shelby though because that meant that he had to go a few days without seeing her and he hated that.

It was starting to get hot outside so Puck decided that it was time to get Beth back home. They were already together for five hours that day and he was sure that Shelby was missing her already.

"Ready to go, honey?" Puck asked Beth. She shook her head no. "Oh well, we have to go home. Mommy misses you. Don't you miss mommy?" Beth nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Aw, I think it's time for someone to take a nap." Puck kissed Beth's cheek and strapped her into her car seat. By the time Puck got on the interstate, Beth was sleeping. He smiled, he really loved that little girl. It made his whole life brighter.

It took about twenty minutes to get to Shelby's house. He arrived and got the car seat out of the back seat and carried her to the front door, ringing the doorbell. Shelby answered the door and looked down at Beth, who was still sound asleep. "I see she was a sleepy little thing today," she laughed. "Come on in."

Puck walked inside and picked up Beth and layed her down in her play pen. She moved a little bit but still stayed asleep. Puck smiled at his little princess.

"Was she good for you today?" Shelby asked him, pouring him some tea that she just made.

"Oh absolutely. She had a great time. We looked at all the animals. Her favorites were the parrots and the monkeys. She kept mooing at the parrots and would giggle when they did back. She made a new friend too." He laughed.

Shelby smiled, "Is this a new friend that I won't allow in my house?"

"It was a baby chimp. She named him 'Joyge.'" Puck smiled, remembering it.

Shelby laughed, "Makes sense. She adores Curious George."

"I know, that's why I bought her this as a souvenir." He pulled out a little stuffed chimp from a bag. He had bought it when Beth wasn't looking.

"This is adorable." Shelby laughed, "She'll love it."

Beth sat up in her play pen. "Looks like someone is awake now." Shelby walked over and picked up Beth. "Did you have fun at the zoo today, honey?" Beth smiled and nodded.

"Look what I got for you," Puck said, handing her the stuffed chimp.

Beth clutched it and smiled, "Joyge!"

Shelby and Puck laughed. This kid really was the greatest.

* * *

><p>Santana had finally got all of her stuff back at her house. It had been a week since her mom asked her to move back home, and she still couldn't believe it. Her mom was treating her bad for months and then just decided to be her mom again. She was beyond happy. She loved her mother so much.<p>

Since she moved back in, everything was great with her mom. They hadn't gotten into any fights at all, they had a lot of conversations, they watched movies together and hung out like they always used to do. Her mom didn't even stop herself from talking to Santana about Brittany. Truth was, she really did love Brittany. She was a great friend to Santana and a great girlfriend. She was happy that Santana was happy, and that's all that really mattered to her. To see her daughter happy.

"Finally done." Santana sighed, sitting down on her bed. She had been moving around all day, putting everything back in its place and re-arranging it all. About the time she closed her eyes, her phone started ringing. "You have got to be kidding me." She sighed, sitting up to get her phone. She saw Brittany's name on the caller ID and got happy.

"Hey baby," She smiled.

"Hey, did you get everything put back?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked around her room, "Yes, just got done. I was about to take a nap until you called."

"Oh, I'm sorry S. I know how you can relax though," Brittany smiled.

"Hmm?"

"Me and my parents are going to Six Flags tomorrow, would you like to come with me?" Brittany asked, hopeful.

Santana smiled, "Of course."

"Yay!" Brittany cheered, making Santana laugh at her girlfriend.

"I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, goodnight. I love you." Santana smiled.

"Love you too, night boo!"

Santana put her phone on the night stand and layed down in her bed, closing her eyes and drifting off into a very relaxed sleep.

Santana fell asleep so fast, before she knew it, she heard her annoying alarm clock getting louder each second. "Ugh," she sighed into her pillow while hitting the off button. "It's too damn early." She laid there for a little bit longer, eventually falling asleep for thirty minutes. She slowly opened her eyes to see the bright sun shining through her window.

Santana shot up in the bed realizing that she had to get up and get ready for Six flags. She didn't know what time Brittany was coming to her house, so she got ready really fast. Within thirty minutes, the doorbell rang. Santana grabbed her bag and sprinted down the stairs to the front door, passing her mom in the hallway.

"Hey mom, I forgot to tell you, I'm going to Six Flags with Britt and her parents today, sorry I didn't tell you last night, it was late when she asked." Santana rambled, trying to get out of the door fast.

Her mom looked at her, "San, honey, you should have told me, but I guess its fine. Go have fun." She kissed Santana's forehead. "Make sure you eat something, but not before you go on rides. I don't want a repeat of our trip to Disney when you were six."

Santana laughed, "Thanks mom, love you." She smiled.

"Love you too." Her mom smiled back.

Santana got in Brittany's car and kissed her. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem, Santana." Brittany's mom smiled at her.

They didn't live far from the park so they got there pretty fast. They were really excited, so they raced to the ticket stand. When they got their tickets, Brittany's parents let them go walk around by themselves. They immediately walked to the biggest roller coaster in the park. The line wasn't that long at all cause the park had just opened. That was a good thing.

Santana and Brittany were seated in the front row of the ride. "Are you ready?" Santana grabbed her hand. Brittany looked down at their hands and back up at Santana, "I better be, cause here we go."

The car started moving forward and excitement rose in the girls. This was the biggest, longest, funnest ride in the whole park. The chain lift took forever to get to the top, to increase adrenaline. The car raced forward down a big drop and through many loops. They were screaming of excitement throughout the whole thing, never letting go of each other.

"That was so much fun!" Brittany jumped up and down after they got off the ride.

Santana laughed, "Want to go again?"

Brittany smiled, "Definitely!"

The two girls rode the ride over and over again until it was time to leave the park. It was starting to get dark, so they met up with Brittany's parents so they could go home.

"Thanks so much for taking me today, I had so much fun." Santana told Brittany's parents.

Brittany's dad smiled at her, "Anytime."

They reached Santana's house a little bit later. Santana thanked Brittany's parents once again before getting out of the car with Brittany.

They stood at the front door just staring at each other and smiling. "I'm really happy that you're mine." Brittany kissed Santana's cheek.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." Santana kissed Brittany fully on the lips. "Thanks for being my love."

Brittany swung their intertwined hands, "Thank you for being mine."

They kissed again, this time longer.

"Goodnight, Britt." Santana smiled.

"Goodnight, San." Brittany smiled before walking back to the car.

Santana watched as they drove off. She was really happy that she had these people in her life. How is it possible to meet someone so amazing? One day, your life sucks and then the next, you're spending all of your time with someone. Either someone you just met, or someone you've known. Lucky for her, she had known Brittany for many years. She was more than happy to spend every second of her day with not only her love, but her best friend.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Kurt, Finn and Rachel were all sitting on the floor in the Hummel-Hudson house. They were having a double date, and they didn't feel like spending any money, so here they were watching movies and talking. They had money, they just didn't want to spend it. It was funner to just sit around and hang out with your friends and have a good time without worrying about spending all of your money or being at home on a certain time. Rachel and Blaine were going to be sleeping over so they didn't have to rush with everything. Burt and Carole were in Washington D.C. for the weekend so they had permission.<p>

Rachel got her way and made them all watch RENT, which wasn't so bad considering they all loved the movie. Rachel, Blaine and Kurt were singing along to every song which was kind of bothering Finn because he wanted to watch it in quiet, but he wasn't complaining. He loved it.

Kurt made a detour from his rules and decided to eat some junk food. It was really hard for him not to when it was surrounding them and the others were eating. "What the hell," he had said as he picked up the bowl of chips.

RENT was over, so now they were just sitting there talking and laughing.

"So after the wedding, what's going to happen?" Finn asked the couple.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and shrugged, "Well our honeymoon is also going to be in the city, so we'll just be staying at a hotel for a week and exploring the greatness of it. Also Blaine is buying us tickets to see a play." Kurt smiled.

Rachel gasped, "Lucky! I really want to go see a show but I don't have the time…or the money." She sighed. Finn just patted her shoulder, "One day, we'll go see one." Rachel smiled at him.

"What's the plan after graduation?" Blaine asked curiously. No one ever talked about their plans and he was wondering who was going where.

"Well, you all know that I'm going to NYADA with Kurt, so I'll be living in a small but comfortable apartment. Hopefully with _somebody._" She looked at Finn.

Finn smirked, "I have applied for colleges there, but I haven't heard back from them yet, so hopefully." He crossed his fingers. Rachel jumped up with happiness and kissing his cheek.

Blaine and Kurt laughed. "Looks like we'll all be New York together then."

"That will be fun. We can all go out on weekends and have double dates at restaurants, parks, Broadway, anything! New York has so many more places to go than here!" Rachel said with delight.

"That sounds great Rach, but all of that requires money. So if we don't have a well paying job, than it won't be happening for a while." Finn said, "Sorry, but it might have to wait a little bit."

Rachel sighed, "I know."

There was barking coming closer to the living room. "Is that a dog?" Finn asked.

Blaine smiled when the puppy ran into the room, "Dumbledore!" The puppy sat in his lap and licked his Blaine's face, making Kurt and him laugh.

Blaine and Kurt took turns with the puppy. Blaine would have him one week and the next week it would be with Kurt.

"Dumblebore?" Finn asked dumbly.

"Yes! Of course!" Blaine smiled, "Look at this cute little face."

"Yes, look at it," Kurt smiled and pointed to his face, "Cute, right?"

The couples laughed, "Adorable." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, making Kurt smile.

"You guys are the cutest," Rachel smiled.

They just smiled and they all sat there and played with the puppy.

"Guys? Since when do you guys have a puppy?" Finn asked.

Kurt laughed, "Seriously? It's been here a few times now, you haven't seen him?" Finn shook his head. "We were at the park about a month ago and found him in a bush. He didn't have a home and somehow Blaine convinced me to keep him. He's like a little kid sometimes."

"You can't resist me," Blaine winked.

"Guys! Not in front of me!" Finn said awkwardly. "I can just feel the sexual tension, if that wasn't awkward enough."

They all laughed at Finn's face. "Honey, they're engaged. Get used to it."

"Just don't…say weird things in front of me." Finn looked down.

Kurt looked at Blaine and winked, "Hey, Blaine? Could you come upstairs with me?" Finn's mouth dropped. "I've been stressed out lately with the whole wedding thing and I need a time to relax."

Blaine was about to say something before Finn started talking. "To get some sleep right? You guys are going to go to your room to sleep?" He had hope in his voice.

Blaine smirked, "Call it what you'd like."

"Uhm, Rachel, want to go somewhere?" Finn leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I don't really want to be here during some things." Rachel laughed and lightly hit his arm. "Finn, they were just joking."

"But Kur-" Finn stopped and looked at the now laughing couple. "What did I miss?"

"We were joking. We just said something to make you freak out." Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, if we were really going to do something then we would go back to Blaine's house where we wouldn't get interrupted. I like to focus." Kurt smirked.

"Woah! Too much information!" Finn stood up, walking out of the living room.

Rachel laughed, "You guys are incredible."

"This is going to be a lot of fun, I can tell." Kurt smiled, "Just wait until the wedding."

They all laughed.

"I know what you guys are up to in there and I'm not coming back in until it's over!" Finn shouted from the kitchen, causing them to burst out laughing again.

"How can he be so clueless?" Blaine asked.

"I've been wondering that since the day I met him," Kurt said.

"You're not the only one," laughed Rachel.

"I'm not ready to be an uncle yet!" Finn shouted again.

They all just laughed and shook their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	22. Nationals

**Hey everybody! I have two more chapters after this. Should I add an epilogue or no? Give me your opinions on it and I'll decide. I'm having so much fun writing this story, I'm going to miss it so much when I finish it. Be sure to check out my other stories and new stories coming up after this one. Please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>: I can't believe we're in New York again for Nationals! I'm so excited!

**-Finn Hudson and 5 others like this**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: At least we have our songs picked out and rehearsed this time, now we can check out the city

**Santana Lopez**: Since we'll be here for a week, it'll be great!

**Kurt Hummel:** Me and Blaine are going to go to Central Park and check out our room for the wedding

**Finn Hudson**: Don't get lost!

**Kurt Hummel**: Finn, I'm living here in a few months, I need to find my way around the city, besides we'll have our phones with us just in case we do get lost. The park isn't that far away from the hotel.

**Finn Hudson**: Okay good, I just don't want to have my little brother lost

**Rachel Berry**: He's older than you, honey.

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank you, Rachel. He doesn't listen

**Rachel Berry**: I know that, haha

**Finn Hudson**: I do too listen!

**Santana Lopez:** Okay giant, since you always listen, what did Mr. Schue just come up here to tell us?

**Finn Hudson**: Uhh…that our curfew was eleven?

**Will Schuester**: Finn, I told you all that you guys must be awake and ready by seven in the morning for the competition

**Finn Hudson**: SEVEN? AS IN SEVEN AM? RACHEL, I'm going to sleep, now.

**Santana Lopez**: That's what I thought.

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness! I can't believe we're here again!" Rachel shouted excitedly looking out her hotel window at the lit up city. From their room, they had a great view. Once again this year, all the girls shared the room while all the boys shared the room next to them. Everybody was downstairs eating while Rachel and Finn just stayed in the room to work a little bit longer on their duet.<p>

Finn smiled and wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist. "I can't wait to live up here." He whispered into her ear. "I love seeing you like this." He kissed her cheek.

Rachel smiled, "I can't wait either. I also can't wait until we win that Nationals trophy tomorrow,"

"Do you really think we'll win this year? I mean, yeah we're better this year and I have a feeling that we'll win, but what if we don't?" Finn asked.

Rachel sighed, "I have a feeling in my heart that the trophy is ours. But if we don't win, then we still have this year to look back on. All of us as a group have grown and come together more than ever. We have all these memories to hold onto and whenever I think back to this year, no matter if we have the Nationals trophy or not, I will smile and be happy with everything that has happened."

Finn smiled, "That was really beautiful." He kissed her gently and passionately, loving her more and more.

"Ew. Guys, break it up." Santana said, closing the door behind her.

The couple broke apart and just laughed at Santana.

"We're all done eating and Mr. Schue told us to go to sleep because we have to get up early tomorrow. Of course, you guys have scarred me by making out in _my_ room. So if you were so kind, Finn, get lost." Santana smirked.

Rachel stopped herself from laughing. She had really become good friends with the latina. If you would have asked her two years ago if she was friends with the girl, she would laugh and say, "Me friends with Miss Bitch? You're hilarious." And just keep walking.

Finn kissed Rachel one more time before telling her and Santana goodnight and leaving the room.

"Ugh, thank GOD he is gone." Santana sighed sitting down on the bed.

Rachel noticed Santana's change of expression and sat next to her on the bed. "Santana, what's wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong with me hobbit?"

Rachel smiled and rubbed her hand on Santana's back, "Your eyes. You look like you're about to cry."

Santana let a tear slip down her cheek and wrapped Rachel in a hug. Rachel found this weird but she comforted her anyways.

"Brittany won't talk to me," Santana finally said, letting go of Rachel.

"Uh, why?" Rachel asked confused. Last she knew, they were incredibly happy.

"I have no idea. Everything was fine and when we got here, she just hasn't said a word to me, I don't even know what I did." She cried more.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Rachel asked, still rubbing her back. Santana nodded her head. "Thanks." She whispered.

"Is that why you wanted Finn out of the room?" Rachel asked.

Santana laughed, "Yeah. That and sometimes he just makes me want to pretend that he's a punching bag."

Rachel laughed, "That's the Santana I know. I'll go talk to Brittany."

"Wait," Santana stood up and hugged Rachel, "Thanks. For doing this. You really are a great friend. Makes me mad that I waited so long to give you a chance."

Rachel smiled, "Well, we still have time to make up for that."

Rachel headed downstairs to where the rest of the glee club was. She saw Brittany sitting at a table along with all the other glee kids. They all looked up when they saw Rachel. "Would you like to eat, Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked, "Is Finn coming down too? There's plenty of food left."

Rachel smiled, "No, thank you. I need to talk to Brittany really quick though, so excuse us." Rachel grabbed Brittany's hand and dragged her out in the hall.

"What is it Rachel?" Brittany asked confused.

"Why aren't you talking to Santana?" She blurted out.

Brittany sighed, "I'm mad at her."

"And why are you mad at her?"

"I can't tell you." Brittany said, crossing her arms.

Rachel let out a frustrated sigh, "If you don't tell me, then this situation between you guys won't be fixed. Listen Brittany, you're one of my good friends, I love you and Santana together and I don't want things to mess up with you guys, so you have got to talk to her. She is upstairs right now crying because her girlfriend won't talk to her and she has no idea why."

Brittany looked at the ground, "She's crying?"

Rachel nodded and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "You need to tell her why you're mad. You need to make everything okay again."

Brittany smiled, "Thanks Rachel." She hugged her and walked towards their room.

* * *

><p>Santana heard the door open, "Go away." She said without looking to see who it was.<p>

"Why?" she heard Brittany ask.

Santana sat up in the bed and looked right at her, "I didn't know it was you."

Brittany sat down on the bed and just looked at Santana. "So you're wondering why I'm mad at you?"

Santana nodded.

"You forgot what today is."

Santana raised an eyebrow, "I did?"

Brittany nodded, "It's our anniversary. We've been together for five months now and you didn't even say anything."

Santana laughed, "That's because I was waiting for later."

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Come here," Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany as they layed down next to each other. "I could never forget our anniversaries. I figured I would surprise you since we were in New York."

Brittany's face lit up, "Really?"

Santana smiled, "Yes."

"I guess it's not a surprise now. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'm just happy that you're talking to me." Santana kissed her cheek.

"So when's this going to happen?"

Santana looked at the clock, "Right now." She got up and got her purse, room key and phone. "Let's go."

"But Santana, it's almost eleven. We can't be out after that," Brittany pointed out.

"That's why we sneak out. I already talked to all the girls and they said they would cover for us." She grabbed Brittany's hand. "This will be so much fun." She kissed her gently.

"Get a room," Mercedes laughed while her and the other girls walked in.

"Well, we had one, but _someone _was so rude and interrupted." Santana smirked. "Ready for the plan?"

"Yep. Mr. Schue is in his room for the night, you guys are good to go." Quinn stated.

"Great. Thank you guys for doing this for me. I owe you guys." Santana hugged everyone of them. She grabbed Brittany's hand and walked outside, down to the lobby, and out the door. Waiting in front of the hotel was a taxi that Santana had called to be there a few hours before.

"You know where to go," Santana told the driver. He smiled and started driving.

"Where are you taking me, San?" Brittany asked.

"I can't tell you." She smiled.

"Are you kidnapping me?" Brittany asked in a joking tone.

"Oh yes. I'm having a taxi drive us to a big place in the city so people can watch me kidnap my girlfriend. Really, Britt?" Santana laughed.

"I just had to make sure." Brittany smiled and squeezed Santana's hand.

Twenty minutes later, after driving through the big city and going between cars and people, they had arrived at Central park. Santana paid the taxi driver and told him that they would be back in a few minutes.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and walked them to a big open field by a lake that was lit up by the moon. There was a blanket laying down in the grass with a basket of food, champagne glasses and flowers in the middle. "What's this?" Brittany asked in amazement.

"It's a gift. A thank you, for being my girlfriend." Santana smiled. They sat down and started eating. After they ate all the good food that Santana had packed earlier, she poured some champagne in the glasses. "A toast." She held up her glass towards Brittany's. "You have been the best girlfriend ever. I couldn't ask for a better one. You're my best friend and you always will be. You _get _me. You _know _me. I don't think it could get any better than that. You are the love of my life, Britt. I love you." They clinked glasses and drank.

"San, that was really beautiful." Brittany said, letting a tear slide down her cheek. She embraced the other girl for a few moments before pulling her down so they were lying down. "You see the stars up there?" Santana nodded. "Well each one is for a reason that I love you. They shine just as bright as my love for you does."

Santana turned to look at Brittany. "You're the best." She attacked her lips with her. They kissed passionately for a while until they heard an owl. "I think that's our cue to leave." Santana laughed.

"Thanks for surprising me with this date tonight. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I should have known that you would never forget about our anniversary." Brittany admitted while walking towards to the cab.

"No, I get it. I would have gotten mad too. I'm just happy that you're the one I'm spending my time with." Santana smiled.

They arrived back at the hotel around 12:30 am, walking quietly to their room. Santana pulled out her key card and slid it into the door, opening it quietly, making sure not to wake anyone. When she opened the door, all the girls were sitting on the bed talking to each other and automatically looked at the couple.

"So, how was it?" Mercedes asked excitedly.

"It was the best date ever. Santana's the best." Brittany kissed her.

"Awwwww," The room chorused, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired." Tina laughed.

"Agreed." Everyone walked over to their beds and laid down. Santana shut the lights off and crawled into bed next to Brittany. "I love you," She whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," She said back quietly.

"That's great you two love each other," Mercedes spoke up, "But if you guys start to make love while we're trying to sleep, I will go all Lima Heights." She said, mocking Santana.

Santana just laughed, "Not too bad, 'Cedes. I won't do anything tonight…"

Sighs of relief were heard throughout the room.

"…because we already did in the park." Santana finished.

"Ugh! Ew! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" All the girls said while the couple just laughed. "Don't talk about your sex life!" Quinn whisper shouted from the bed next to them. She threw a pillow at her best friend.

"Thanks, Q. I needed that pillow. Sweet dreams!" Santana smiled.

The girls laughed, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>The glee club was standing inside the lobby of the Nationals competition. They were going fifth, so they were anxiously waiting before they had to do a quick rehearsal. Mr. Schue took all the kids into the rehearsal room. "Okay guys, this is it. Your final Nationals. I don't want to tell you guys to go out there and do your best, it doesn't matter if we win or not. I know, we all want to win. That's why I'm telling you guys to go out there and to have fun. When you guys have fun is when you do your best. So good luck and I really believe in you guys. And thank you so much for being a great family."<p>

"Awwwww!" Everyone shouted. They all circled around Mr. Schue giving him a group hug. They put all their hands in the middle, "New Directions!" They shouted.

Backstage, everyone was in their places, waiting to go on. "This feels so right. Us singing our final duet together like we always do." Rachel told Finn, who was just hugging her. "I love you." They both said at the same time, getting a smile from the other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, all the way from McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, The New Directions!" The announcer shouted through the loud speaker.

Rachel and Finn looked at each other and smiled. The music started playing and they entered from opposite sides of the stage. They sang As Long As You're Mine from Wicked. The crowd seemed to love it, they were all cheering and doing a standing ovation. The rest of the group came on stage and they sang Somebody To Love. Once again, the crowd went crazy.

When they got off the stage, they all hugged each other. "That was a great last performance." Mr. Schue told them.

They all walked back on stage for the judging. They held hands and closed their eyes, hoping that they would win the trophy.

"This year's winner for the 2012 National Show Choir Competition is,"

They all squeezed each other's hands really hard.

"The New Directions!"

They all jumped up and down, screaming. Mr. Schue accepted the trophy and held it up in the middle of the group. "You guys really deserved this!"

The whole group of friends was really happy. They had finally made it and proved that they were a talented group of kids.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue had rented out the big room in the hotel for an after party for the glee club. Everyone walked inside the bright room. It was decorated with red and white. There was a big gold banner hanging across the room that said Congratulations New Directions! The room was set up nicely with tables, food, games and a karaoke stage.<p>

This was a great time for the group of friends. Just hanging out all together doing random things. They would all take turns on the stage singing their favorite songs until they just put on a radio and they all just danced with each other.

Mr. Schue was happy that he made the group really happy. He was really going to miss them when they graduated in a few weeks. He didn't know what he would do. Sure, he was in a relationship with Emma, and he had friends other than the glee club, but they were his family.

Music started playing over the speakers and the whole room bursted out with laughter. Don't Stop Believing was playing. They decided to make it a fun time. They all stood up around the room and started singing along with it. Mr. Schue just watched from the back of the room with tears in his eyes. They had come a really long way. This was the best they ever sounded, because they were having fun together as a big happy family.

He let a tear run down his face as he watched the glee kids keep on believing.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up early, only to find that the other girls were still sound asleep in the room. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got ready for the day. They had a few more days before they went back to Lima. So the days left, they could go out into the city and do things.<p>

Her phone lit up with a text.

Meet me downstairs in the lobby in ten minutes. Dress up.

-Finn

Rachel smiled. She hurried to her suitcase and grabbed a black dress that went past her knees with black flats. She left a note for the girls when they woke up. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door, to the lobby. She spotted Finn standing in the Lobby wearing a suit, holding flowers and an envelope.

She greeted him with a kiss. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning." Finn smiled.

"So what am I all dressed up for and why are you holding flowers?"

"Oh," he handed her the flowers, "these are for you."

Rachel laughed, "Thank you, Finn. They're beautiful."

"So I made plans for us today," Finn handed her the envelope.

Rachel took it and eyed him. "Open it." Finn said.

She opened the envelope and took out the two pieces of paper. She flipped them over and her mouth dropped.

Finn just looked at her with a goofy smile on his face. "Well?"

Rachel wrapped her arms around him. "Finn! You got us tickets for Wicked! How could you afford this?"

"I've been saving up money just for it."

"Oh my goodness! You're the best! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

The Gershwin Theater was right around the corner from their hotel so it was a short walk to it. They entered the theater with enthusiasm and a lady directed them to their seats.

"You got us tickets for the very front row?" Rachel hugged him again, jumping up and down the whole walk towards their seats.

They got seated and Rachel could not control her excitement. They were really close to the stage, the map of Oz was up and music was playing throughout the theater.

"Thank you so much for doing this, I know you didn't have the money," Rachel said.

Finn smiled, "It's for you."

They shared a smile. The lights went down and the orchestra started playing and the curtain rose. Rachel sat very quietly during the whole play.

At the end of the play, back at the hotel, Rachel couldn't stop smiling. "You really are the best." She kept telling Finn, who just smiled.

"So you liked it?"

"Are you kidding me? I absolutely loved it!" Rachel said. "It was the best moment in my life!"

Finn nudged her, "Hey!"

Rachel laughed, "I'm kidding. But it was definitely on the top 10 list of favorite days ever."

"I'm glad it is."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine arrived at Central Park. They went to check on their room that they reserved for their wedding.<p>

"Hello, how may I help you?" A familiar voice said behind the couple. Kurt turned around and was faced with a tall girl who was wearing heels. Why she was wearing them, he didn't know.

"Uh, yeah…we would like to take a preview of the Garden Room," Kurt said, looking at the girl.

"No tours are aloud unless you have a reservation." She said, looking at her nails.

"We have a reservation for June. We just wanted to come here and see how it looked." Blaine spoke up.

"Last name?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, "Hummel-Anderson."

The girl looked at them with a curious face, "Didn't I speak to you two on the phone about your room a few months ago?"

Kurt smirked, "Yes, you did."

"Oh, you must be the one that was being rude to me," The girl snapped, "I recognize the high pitched voice."

Blaine looked at the girl, "What's wrong with his voice being high pitched?"

"Nothing, if you're a girl," She snapped.

"That is very rude of you, " Blaine snapped back.

"Oh is it? Does it look like I care?"

Kurt stepped up, "Excuse me, for having a high pitched voice. I can't help how I talk."

"But you can help who you love," She said under her breath.

"What was that?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing." She smiled.

"No, I heard you. I was just seeing if you were going to say it even louder. I can't help who I love. I didn't choose to be gay, but you know what? I'm really happy that I am because if I wasn't then I wouldn't be with this handsome man right here," he put his arm around Blaine. "I am truly happy with my life and I can do without having you in it at all."

"Being gay is wrong." She said, a little loud

"Is there a problem here?" A big man came walking towards them.

"Yes, Sir." Blaine said, "This lady right here is making fun of my fiancé's voice, and is also bashing gay people."

The guy looked right at the girl, "Is this true?"

The girl smiled brightly, "Absolutely not. They seem wonderful!" She lied.

"It's true, Sir." Kurt said.

"I'll be right back," he said, walking away from the group dragging the girl with him.

"This is ridiculous." Kurt rubbed his temples. "You would think in a place like Manhattan, more people would be accepting of gays."

Blaine laughed, "Just because gay marriage is legalized here, Kurt, doesn't mean that all people are going to be accepting." He wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Are you okay?"

Kurt sighed, "Yes, I'm just tired of homophobes."

The man returned with the lady behind him. Blaine and Kurt looked at him, waiting for whatever he was going to say.

"Well, I just watched the security camera and you guys are right," The man said. "So as of now, this young lady is fired."

The girl gasped, "But Sir!"

"I don't want to hear it!" he snapped at her. "I want you to go pack your things immediately. I don't need people like you around here. If you have a problem with someone, don't say anything to them about it."

The girl walked away.

"We didn't mean to get her fired , Sir." Kurt told him.

"I should have fired her a long time ago." The man laughed, "Now, would you like to see the room?"

Kurt and Blaine nodded and followed the man. He guided them into a big room with swinging glass doors. As soon as they got into the room, they smiled. The room was plenty big enough for everyone that they invited.

"We can put the chairs lined up right here," Kurt motioned to a spot towards the middle. "The arch can go right here," he pointed to a spot at the front. "Everything will be perfectly set up. It's going to be great!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine laughed, used to Kurt's excitedness.

"So you guys like the room?" The man asked from the back.

"It's great!" Kurt said loudly. Blaine patted him on the shoulder.

"That's good." The man laughed, "Since you guys had a hard time from my employee a few months ago and a little while ago, I want to give you guys a deal."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. Blaine raised his eyebrows, "Deal?"

"Yes, instead of paying $100 for the room for an hour, I'm only going to make it $50." The guy smiled.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. "You don't have to do that, Sir. We'll pay what we said we would," Blaine said.

"No, I insist."

Kurt ran towards the guy and hugged him, "Thank you!"

The man laughed, hugging Kurt back. Blaine laughed and joined in on the hug.

"You guys make a lovely couple." The man smiled and walked out the door. Blaine and Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>"Guys, guess what!" Kurt shouted to the Glee kids when they got back to the hotel an hour later.<p>

"You snuck in another Broadway theater?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"You went shopping in Times Square?" Finn asked.

"You had a threesome with a hot model?" Puck asked.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and cracked up. "Never going to happen."

"That blows." Puck said.

"Speaking of blowing," Santana said, "Did lady hips blow you in the middle of Central Park, hobbit?"

Blaine and Kurt blushed. "No."

"DID YOU GUYS FLY AROUND THE CITY LIKE SPIDERMAN?" Brittany yelled from the bathroom.

Blaine and Kurt laughed, "No."

"Well, what is it?" Sam asked.

"Instead of what we were originally paying for the room, we are now paying fifty!" Kurt said.

"Lame." Santana said, flipping through a magazine. "You made it sound like something more exciting."

"That's a good deal, bro." Finn smiled at Kurt.

"I know it is. Remember the girl that pissed me off over the phone a few months ago?"

They all nodded.

"Well, we saw her again. She's homophobic and was getting on our case about it. Her boss caught her and fired her and gave us the deal." Blaine finished for Kurt, who was now flipping through a magazine with Santana on her bed.

"Less money, what's that have to do with us?" Puck asked.

"Didn't you say something about a party that night, Puckerman?" Blaine asked, smirking.

Puck's mouth dropped, "Dude, seriously?"

Blaine smiled, "Yes."

Puck jumped up from the bed and ran towards Blaine. He grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him along. He wrapped the couple in a group hug. "I love you guys so much!" Puck exclaimed.

"Oh, Puck. The Klaine Shipper!" Mike said, making everyone laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	23. Graduation Day

**Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter! There's going to be one more chapter after this one plus an epilogue! Let me know what you would like the epilogue to be about! Enjoy!**

**Disclaim: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>There was a week left of their high school life. The year was coming to an end, exams were done, classes were getting lazy and the teachers didn't care anymore. Senior anticipation had arrived.<p>

The glee club was really happy with their win at Nationals the week before, so they were still in great moods. The only thing to look forward to right now was the last few days of glee club with each other. They wouldn't get anymore after this.

The room was filled with smiles and laughter from the group of friends. They were all sitting around talking and sharing memories together. All of them, except Quinn and Sam. The day before, they had got into a fight. They've got into fights before but this one was big. Sam felt like he was losing Quinn. She was off to Yale and he was off to Ohio State for football. They had gotten into a fight about what they were going to do about them. There was screaming and crying from both of them. It ended with Quinn yelling Goodbye and hanging up her phone.

Now here they were in class, across the room from each other and it was awkward. They would make eye contact but wouldn't talk. Not that they didn't want to, they both really wanted to fix everything, but it was hard.

Sam shook his head and walked to Mr. Schue, "Can I sing something, please?" he asked.

Mr. Schue smiled, "Of course." He looked to the kids, "Alright, guys. Take a seat. Sam here would like to sing us something." He sat down next to Artie. "The floor is yours."

Sam nodded. He looked right at Quinn, "I would like to dedicate this song to Quinn. We had a fight last night and I feel bad. This is just to say how much I love you."

Quinn looked at him with a watery sad smile.

The band started playing and Sam started singing.

_I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>My neighbors think  
>I'm crazy<br>But they don't understand  
>You're all I have<br>You're all I have_

He locked eyes with Quinn and didn't take his eyes off of her.

_At night when the stars_  
><em>light up my room<em>  
><em>I sit by myself<em>

_Talking to the Moon_  
><em>Try to get to You<em>  
><em>In hopes you're on<em>  
><em>the other side<em>  
><em>Talking to me too<em>  
><em>Or am I a fool<em>  
><em>who sits alone<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon<em>

Quinn shed a tear, letting it fall down her cheek.

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_  
><em>The talk of the town<em>  
><em>They say<em>  
><em>I've gone mad<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>I've gone mad<em>  
><em>But they don't know<em>  
><em>what I know<em>

_Cause when the_  
><em>sun goes down<em>  
><em>someone's talking back<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>They're talking back<em>

_At night when the stars_  
><em>light up my room<em>  
><em>I sit by myself<em>  
><em>Talking to the Moon<em>  
><em>Try to get to You<em>  
><em>In hopes you're on<em>  
><em>the other side<em>  
><em>Talking to me too<em>  
><em>Or am I a fool<em>  
><em>who sits alone<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon<em>

_Ahh Ahh,_  
><em>Ahh Ahh,<em>

_Do you ever hear me calling?_  
><em>Cause every night<em>

_I'm talking to the moon  
>Still trying to get to you<em>

_In hopes you're on_  
><em>the other side<em>  
><em>Talking to me too<em>  
><em>Or am I a fool<em>  
><em>who sits alone<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon<em>

The music grew softer and Sam walked over and stood right infront of Quinn, holding her hands and looking into her eyes.

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
><em>Somewhere far away<em>

The room clapped while the couple just stared into each other's eyes. "I love you." Quinn kissed Sam passionately. Hoots and hollers were sounding around the room.

Sam smiled, wrapping his arms around Quinn. "Always."

* * *

><p>"So, what are you doing about College?" Tina asked Mike the day before graduation. He hadn't really decided yet. Tina was staying in Ohio to go to a college there and he didn't want to leave her. He could go to Harvard, NYU or a dance school that's close.<p>

"Well," He cleared his throat. "My dad really wants me to go to Harvard to be a doctor," Tina sighed. She knew that his dad wanted that for him, but he didn't want to be a doctor, he just didn't want to upset his dad. "NYU has a great dance program, I'd be close to Finn, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt," He grabbed her hands, "Or I could go to the dance school that's only 50 miles away from you." Tina smiled, she really wanted him to pick that one. He really wanted to be a dancer and she didn't like the idea of not seeing him, but she would be proud of him either way.

"I decided on the last one," He smiled.

Tina's face lit up, "Really?"

Mike nodded. "I want to be close to you."

Tina shook her head, "I don't want you to give up your dream for me. You need to go to the college that you want to go to. I don't want me to stop you from living your dreams."

Mike silenced her by kissing her gently, "Have you ever thought that this, being here with you, is my biggest dream?"

Tina smiled. "But what about NYU?"

"Ohio has just as a good dance program, but the difference is, I'm closer to you. My decision is made, you won't change it."

She wrapped her arms around him, "I love you, Mike."

Mike smiled, "I love you too, Tina."

* * *

><p>"I found us an apartment!" Finn said excitedly to Rachel.<p>

Rachel looked at him, confused. "What?"

"I was going to wait to tell you after graduation but I just couldn't wait any longer. I was looking at apartments online in New York for us and I found one. When we were up there last week, I went to look at it when you were hanging out with the girls. It's really nice." Finn said really fast.

Rachel's face lit up, "That's great, Finn!" She hugged him. "What about the rent though? We don't have jobs yet."

"Well, Mom and Burt said they would pay for the rent until we got steady jobs in New York."

Rachel looked down, "They shouldn't have to do that. We can't let them do that. I'm going to go talk to them as soon as we go back to your house." She grabbed her purse off the counter. "Let's go."

Finn rushed over and grabbed her hand and spun her around. "No. Listen, the rent isn't that much. It's only $300 a month. I told them that we would get a job within a month. New York has a lot of places around and it won't be that hard to find a good paying job. Just please, let them pay the rent for the month and I promise, we'll make it up to them somehow."

Rachel sighed, "Fine. I don't like this but I'll deal with it." She walked towards her kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked.

"If your mom and Burt are going to pay our rent for a month, then I am making them a cake. Every day." Rachel said, pulling out ingredients.

"Woah! A cake for each day of the month? Rach, they're okay with doing this." He kissed her. "Just please let them, they're happy doing it."

Rachel sighed and started putting things away. Finn grabbed her hand again and smirked, "But, you can make _one _cake."

Rachel laughed and threw flour in his face.

* * *

><p>Graduation day was here. The glee club found themselves waking up early and walking towards a stage in the middle of the football field in their caps and gowns. The Glee Club was going to graduate last because they were going to perform a song.<p>

Principle Figgins had taken the stage and gave a really long speech.

"Michael Chang."

Mike walked across the stage, getting his diploma and shook hands with Principle Figgins and danced his way off stage.

"Tina Cohen-Chang."

She walked graciously across the stage, smiling wide.

"Santana Lopez."

She had a big smile on her face the whole walk.

"Brittany S. Pierce."

Brittany skipped her way across the stage with her hands in the air. She jumped off the stage doing a split in the air.

"Mercedes Jones."

She walked across the stage with a diva-smiling-attitude.

"Arite Abrams."

Artie wheeled his way up a ramp that Sue had installed for him. He wheeled across the stage smiling.

"Quinn Fabray."

Quinn walked across waving and smiling to everyone.

"Samuel Evans."

Sam walked across the stage dancing.

"Noah Puckerman."

Puck walked across, receiving his diploma and looking at it with big eyes and a smile. He had looked forward to this day for a long time. He thought he would never get to tell Beth about it, but here he was, with his diploma in his hand. He raised his hand that was holding the diploma up in the air and smiled.

"Kurt Hummel."

Kurt ran across the stage and was jumping around.

"Blaine Anderson."

He walked across the stage smiling bright at his friends that were already sitting. He smiled and waved cutely at Kurt, who was beaming at him.

"Finn Hudson."

Finn walked across the stage, smirking to himself and putting a thumbs up at Mr. Schue, who was sitting close to the stage.

"Rachel Berry."

Rachel walked across the stage, smiling and waving to her friends.

"I now present you the Class of 2012!" Principle Figgins shouted into the microphone. The students threw their caps in the air and hugged each other.

"Now, The New Directions!"

The Glee Club lined up on the stage and began singing. They sang 'To Have A Home' in unison.

The crowd gave them a standing ovation. They were all hugging each other. Their last day as high school students had arrived.

"I would like all of you to meet me in the choir room in five minutes," Mr. Schue told them.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, first of all, Congratulations!" Mr. Schue shouted excitedly. The whole club cheered and sat back down in their old seats in the choir room.<p>

"Two years ago, when we thought that the glee club was going to be taken away from us, you guys sang me a song to tell me how much you guys loved me as a teacher. Luckily for us, Sue got Figgins to let you guys keep singing." Will said.

Everyone smiled, remembering the memory.

"This time, it's real. You guys are done with this chapter in your life. You're done with high school. You're done with Glee Club. Hopefully, you're not done with each other or with music."

The kids looked around, smiling sadly and shedding tears.

"I really hope you guys had the best time of your lives." Mr. Schue started playing his guitar.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
>Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go<br>So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
>It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time<em>

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._  
><em>I hope you had the time of your life.<em>

The glee kids looked around at each other with watery smiles. Couples were holding hands and friends are smiling sadly.

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_  
><em>Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time<em>  
><em>Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial<em>  
><em>For what it's worth it was worth all the while<em>

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._  
><em>I hope you had the time of your life.<em>

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._  
><em>I hope you had the time of your life.<em>

Mr. Schue stopped playing his guitar and got up. The kids ran up to him and wrapped him up in a group hug. He sang throughout the hug.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
>I hope you had the time of your life.<em>

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue looked at his now empty classroom. The kids had left and gone home. It was the end of Glee Club for him. Not literally, but it felt like it. He would still teach it, it just wouldn't be the same without the original ones. He looked at the room one last time, smiled at all the memories that happened there, and closed the door. He was not expecting to see Finn and Rachel standing right behind him in the hallway.<p>

Mr. Schue jumped and smiled, "You guys scared me."

"We have something for you." Rachel spoke up, clutching Finn's hand. Finn was smiling.

They started walking down the hallway towards the auditorium. Mr. Schue just laughed and followed them. He was used to this happening.

They reached the auditorium and Mr. Schue walked over and sat down at the desk. The whole glee club was standing on stage, smiling. "This is a gift to the best teacher ever, from your favorite students." Rachel smiled.

The kids started singing.

_Woah, woah  
>Woah, woah<br>Woah, woah_

Rachel started the song with the rest of the group harmonizing in the background.

_The sun will still shine tomorrow  
>So it's time for moving on<br>There's not a second for sorrow  
>Even though the moments gone<em>

Finn took over the lead. He was smiling at his teacher and all of his friends around him.

_The puzzle has so many pieces  
>But you can't, you can't hide<br>'Cause life just keeps on living  
>And sooner or later you'll find<em>

The whole glee club took over the chorus. They had choreography and were having a lot of fun. Somehow, Mr. Schue figured that they were just winging the whole thing.

_This is not the end, no  
>Your day is gonna come<br>This is not the end, no  
>You're not the only one<br>We all have our ups and all have our downs  
>That we have to find a way around<br>This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh  
>This is not the end<em>

_Woah, woah_

Kurt took over the lead with the rest of the group harmonizing_. _

_I know it's never easy  
>To pick yourself up again<br>Take a deep breath 'cuz you know that  
>It's time to look ahead<em>

Blaine took the lead. All the kids were having fun with dancing and running around.

_With one foot in front of other  
>That you can, you can fly<br>Into a better tomorrow  
>And leave yesterday behind<em>

The whole glee club picked up the chorus again.

_This is not the end, no  
>Your day is gonna come<br>This is not the end, no  
>You're not the only one<em>

Quinn took over for a line.

_We all have our ups and all have our downs_

Sam took over the next line.

_That we have to find a way around_

The rest of the club came in again.

_This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh  
>This is not the end<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_  
><em>Don't ever give up, no<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>It's just a start now<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>

Puck took over a line.

_It's just a start now_

Artie took over the next line.

_This is not the end, no_

Mercedes took over the next line.

_Your day is gonna come_

Mike took over the next line.

_This is not the end, no_

Tina took over the next line.

_You're not the only one_

Santana took over the next line.

_We all have our ups and all have our downs_

Brittany took over the next line.

_That we have to find a way around_

The whole glee club took over again.

_This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh  
>This is not the end<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_  
><em>Don't ever give up, no<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>It's just a start now<em>  
><em>We all have our ups and all have our downs<em>  
><em>That we have to find a way around<em>  
><em>This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>This is not the end<em>  
><em>Woah, woah<em>

The song ended and the glee club stood on stage smiling big at Mr. Schue and at each other. This was the last time they were going to get to perform together as a glee club. They all started shedding tears. Hugs were being given around the whole stage.

"Thank you guys, "Mr. Schue said when he reached the stage, "Thank you for everything." He broke out in tears as the glee club included him in another group hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	24. I'm Forever Yours, Faithfully

**Hey everyone! Here's the final chapter of the story! The epilogue should be up sometime in the next week. I really hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Disclaim: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up instantly to the sound of his alarm. He turned it off and jumped out of his bed, smiling bright. He went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. He did his face moisturizing and fixed his hair. He looked in the mirror and smiled. He looked great.<p>

Today was the big day. His and Blaine's wedding day. He could hardly wait. In just a few hours, he would be Kurt Hummel-Anderson.

They had all arrived in New York the day before so they could get checked in their hotel. Wes and Mercedes made sure that Kurt and Blaine didn't see each other at all until the wedding, which was torture. They had to sleep in different rooms on different floors so they wouldn't run into each other. 'Oh well,' he thought to himself, 'It'll be worth it.'

He was humming to himself when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Kurt shouted.

Rachel came into his room followed by Mercedes and Tina.

"Hey there handsome," Mercedes kissed Kurt's cheek. He smiled and returned the favor and doing the same to the others.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Rachel asked, jumping up and down.

Kurt beamed, "More than anything. I can't wait to be with the love of my life for the rest of my life."

"AWWWWW!" the girls cooed.

Kurt laughed, "Are you guys ready? I mean, we have to be down there in an hour."

"Oh my!" Rachel hurried around the room, "Mercedes and Tina, we must go get dressed! Bye Kurt!" The girls were being dragged out of the room by Rachel, causing them to laugh.

Kurt laughed, "You are ready." He told himself.

* * *

><p>"Blaine! You've been in the bathroom for the past thirty minutes! Some of us have to use it!" Wes beat on the door. "You hair looks fine!"<p>

Blaine opened the door and smiled. "I know it does." He gelled his hair down but not too much.

"About time!" Finn ran past Blaine and shut the bathroom door quick.

"Are you excited, man?" Sam asked.

Blaine smiled bright, "More than anything."

"How cute," Wes said and grabbed Blaine by the shoulder, "Look man, when it's time for me to give my speech, if I start crying, don't laugh at me!"

The room laughed. "Don't worry, Wes, I'll be crying. I'll still laugh though." Blaine winked.

"I'm going to make fun of you, man." Puck said.

"Funny, considering you ship 'Klaine' harder than anyone!"

This made Blaine laugh. "They're just cute, okay?" Puck smiled.

"Much better." Finn said, walking out of the bathroom.

There was a knock on the door before it opened. Burt walked inside the room and looked at everyone. He walked over to Blaine and hugged him, "You look great!"

Blaine smiled, "Thank you. You look good too."

"Are you guys ready to go? It's time to go." Burt said, checking his watch.

"It's time to go already?" Blaine asked, shocked.

Burt nodded. "Oh my gosh, okay. Calm down. I'm okay." Blaine said worriedly.

Burt laughed, "You okay, son?"

Blaine laughed, "Nervous."

"Happens to everyone. It'll be all better once you see Kurt." Burt smiled and walked out of the room.

Blaine had a big smile on his face.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Garden Room at the time they were supposed to be there. Guests were already filling up the seats and the dressing rooms were filled with the wedding party. The girls and Kurt were in one room and Blaine and the guys were in the other.<p>

Burt knocked gently on Kurt's door before opening it. Kurt was sitting down in a chair talking to the girls. "Hey dad!" Kurt smiled. He got up to give him a hug.

"Can I have a moment with Kurt?" Burt asked the girls. They all nodded, said bye to Kurt and walked out of the door laughing.

"Kurt, you look great." Burt commented.

Kurt smiled, "Thanks, dad. You look good too."

Burt laughed, "That's what Blaine said."

Kurt smiled at the mention of his fiancé.

"You both are really lucky men." Burt said. Kurt smiled. "Really. Blaine is a great guy who has loved you from the start. He hasn't given you one hard time. I love the kid. And you. You have been through so much during high school but you were strong and brave. You didn't let anything get to you. Nothing came between you guys. That's the way it should be. I just can't believe that you two are getting," Burt paused. He started crying. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. Kurt was crying now too. He was so happy to be with Blaine. "I just can't believe my son is getting married to his boyfriend today. You guys are perfect for each other." Burt said through his tears.

"I love you so much, Kurt."

Kurt smiled at his dad, "I love you too, dad."

There was a knock on the door. Carole walked in and saw the two men crying. She laughed, shedding a tear too. "You guys are the best." Kurt and Burt hugged her. "It's time to start." She said after they released her from the hug.

Kurt smiled. "Go get him." Burt had his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Burt and Carole walked out.

Kurt looked in the mirror one more time before walking out of the room, smiling to himself.

He was greeted by Blaine, who was already standing in the hall. He looked absolutely handsome. He was wearing a plain black tux with a blue tie. Blaine smiled wide when he spotted Kurt. He ran over and hugged him. He kissed him gently. "Are you ready to do this?" Blaine asked.

"More than anything."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, Blaine."

They kissed once more before the music started playing.

Kurt wrapped his arm through Blaine's arm. They smiled at each other and started walking down the aisle.

Everyone was standing up and looking at the couple. They were all smiling, obviously happy for them.

They reached the minister at the front of the room. They stopped walking and turned to face each other, smiling.

"We are gathered here today to join Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel in marriage. Instead of the normal bible verses and vows, Blaine and Kurt have written their own."

Blaine looked deep into Kurt's eyes and gripped his hold on his hand. "Kurt, you are amazing. You're everything that I could possibly ask for. Ever since the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one. Your eyes tend to get me lost for miles in them whenever I look in them. You voice is so angelic. It's calming and the best sound I've ever heard. You are everything. You're my world. I love you so very much and I always will." Blaine smiled.

Kurt had a tear falling down his cheek. "Blaine, you are incredible. No one in this world compares to you. You saved me from everything. You have no idea how much you have. I don't need anything else in my life except for you, well and my family of course." The audience laughed. "If I have never met you, I would still be going through a bad time. I wouldn't know that you existed and I can't live in a world where you don't. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're my everything. I love you so very much, always." Kurt smiled.

Blaine shed a tear.

"That was beautiful!" The minister said. The audience clapped their hands.

"Now, Blaine, do you take Kurt Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, to have and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Blaine smiled, "I do."

"Kurt, do you take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, to have and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Kurt smiled, "I do."

The couple smiled at each other with tears in their eyes.

"I know pronounce you husband and husband, you may now-"

Blaine kissed Kurt passionately. The crowd clapped and cheered.

They broke apart, smiling bright, forgetting everyone in the room.

"For the first time, I would like to announce Mr. Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson!"

They grabbed each other's hands and walked down the aisle, getting flower pedals thrown on them.

"I love you." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt responded by kissing Blaine fully on the lips.

* * *

><p>There was a tapping noise sounding the big room. They were at the reception in a building on a small island.<p>

Wes stood up, "I would like to give my toast as the best man."

"Oh god," Blaine muttered, hiding his face with his hand. Kurt laughed.

"I have known Blaine since freshman year at Dalton Academy. He was a shy kid who no one knew nothing about. He was roomed in the room across from me and David, so we figured we would get to know the new kid. It wasn't long until we found out a lot about him, he soon became one of my best friends. He joined the Warblers, which is the name of our Glee Club, he had an amazing voice. He was the lead soloist. One day, we had an impromptu performance for everyone at Dalton and Kurt happened to show up to spy on us,"

"I wasn't spying!" Kurt shouted, getting laughs from everyone.

"He was totally spying. Anyways, he tapped Blaine's shoulder and told him he was new at the school. Right." The crowd laughed. "Blaine let him come watch our performance and he was staring at Kurt the whole time. We knew from then on that Blaine had fallen for Kurt. He would not stop talking about him. He was completely oblivious for his feelings for his best friend, he didn't realize them until months later. After singing to a guy in the middle of the Gap, which by the way, WE'RE STILL NOT ALOUD AT, BLAINE!"

"Don't bring that up ever again." Blaine said.

"Finally he got the courage to kiss Kurt and ever since then, they have been inseparable. I wish you guys the best in your future, and I better be your kids godfather!" Wes drank his champagne.

Blaine and Kurt laughed, "Thanks Wes."

Mercedes came up to the front of the room next. "I've known Kurt since freshman year at McKinley. He has always been this nice, sweet, funny guy who was always getting picked on. He never thought that anyone would ever love him. The New Directions, which is our Glee Club, were there for him. We're all a big family. We would always help him out with anything and even beat up the bullies." The New Directions laughed. "When Kurt called me and told me that he met Blaine, I knew he was in love with him. He would not stop talking about him. For days. Weeks. Months. He still continues to do that. Blaine is a great guy and I couldn't ask for anyone better for Kurt. Same goes to Blaine. They're perfect for each other. I wish them all the love in the world for their future. Congratulations guys! I love you." Mercedes drank her champagne.

"Love you too, 'Cedes!" Kurt shouted.

"Okay everyone, it's time for the first dance."

Blaine and Kurt walked to the middle of the dance floor.

"Me and Kurt will be singing instead of the radio playing the song."

Brad, who Blaine and Kurt had requested to play the piano for them, started playing the song.

Kurt started singing, dancing slowly with Blaine, smiling bright at him.

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>

One step closer  
>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more

Blaine took over for Kurt, singing his heart out.

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all he is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this_

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

Kurt sang softly.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

Blaine took over, singing softly.

_Time has brought your heart to me_

Kurt took over.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

Blaine took the next line.

_I'll love you for a thousand more  
><em>

They both started singing.

_One step closer  
>One step closer<em>

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

The song ended and everyone was applauding and cheering. Blaine and Kurt continued to smile at each other. They kissed each other passionately.

"I love you so very much, Kurt. I have loved you for a thousand years." Blaine smiled, hugging Kurt.

"I love you so very much, Blaine. I'll love you for a thousand more." Kurt smiled, hugging Blaine.

They kissed again, forgetting about everything else in the world. This was their moment. This was all about them. This was their forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	25. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! Here is the epilogue for the story! I'm really sad that this story is now over. I really enjoyed writing it and I'm going to miss it. Stay tuned for my next story! I don't know when I'm going to start writing it, but ideas for a new story would be great! Thank you all for staying with my story and for reviewing! **

**Disclaim: I don't own Glee. ):**

* * *

><p>*5 years later*<p>

"Okay, so everyone from New Directions and The Warblers are coming over soon, so I want the house to be spotless." Kurt shouted from the master bedroom.

"Of course," Blaine shouted back from the living room.

They had been cleaning all day, making sure everything was really clean. They haven't seen their friends in a few weeks since they last visited Ohio. The only people they saw on a regular basis was Finn and Rachel, who were married now. They only lived a few blocks away from them. They had all graduated college the past year and they decided to move into a house of their own instead of an apartment. Finn and Rachel did the same thing and moved in the neighborhood down the street. They would get together every Friday night and have dinner and hang out for hours. It was always a lot of fun.

"So how do you think they're all going to like it?" Kurt asked Blaine, walking into the living room. He was carrying their new baby with him, Malia. Yes, she was the surprise. They had found a surrogate in the city who was more than happy to carry their child. Blaine was the father, as Kurt wanted the baby to have his curly hair and bright eyes. She was only a week old. The only people that knew about Malia was Finn, Rachel, Kurt's parents and Blaine's parents. They wanted to surprise all of their friends over a dinner.

The doorbell rang. Kurt's eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh, someone's here. Take Malia and put her in her crib." Blaine took Malia out of Kurt's arms and smiled bright. She smiled at her dad, wrapping her little fingers around his finger. He cooed over this and talked to her animatedly all the way to her room. Kurt smiled at his two loves. He straightened out his shirt and answered the door.

"Mike, Tina, Mercedes!" Kurt shouted excitedly to his friends. He wrapped them all up in a hug. "How is everything going?" Mike asked, pulling his jacket off and putting it on the rack. It was October so it was pretty cold outside for New York.

"It's going perfectly!" He smiled, "What about you guys?"

Tina smiled, "Great. Thank you so much for flying down a while ago to attend our wedding, it really meant a lot to us." She squeezed Mike's hand.

"So what's this surprise, White Boy?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh no, not yet. Not until everyone gets here."

The doorbell rang again.

"Wes, David, Nick, Jeff!" Kurt said happily. He hugged them all, catching up with the four Warblers that he was really close with. Blaine came down the hall smiling.

"Blaine!" Everyone shouted, running over to him at once.

"Woah!" Everyone was hugging him. "It's great to see you all." He laughed.

Eventually, all the guests had arrived. They were all sitting around the table eating a fabulous dinner that Kurt had made. After everyone was finished eating, Blaine spoke up. "Okay guys, you all know why you're here. So I shouldn't make you wait any longer." Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other.

Finn and Rachel's eyes lit up, excited that they were going to see their niece again. "You go get your surprise and I'll keep the guests entertained." Rachel said. The couple smiled and nodded before walking out of the room.

They got to Malia's room and looked at their baby girl. She was laying in her crib kicking her feet around and playing with her hands, giggling at her stuffed dog that Kurt had given her. They shared a smile. "She is so perfect." Blaine said. Kurt agreed. "Thanks for making my dreams come true." He kissed Blaine passionately. Kurt walked over to Malia and picked her up and held her close.

Kurt and Blaine walked down the hall with both of them holding some part of Malia. "We're ready, Rachel." Blaine said.

"Okay, come in."

The couple walked into the room, cradling their daughter. The whole room gasped and smiled. Some had tears running down their face. They all got up at once.

"She's beautiful!" Quinn said excitedly.

"Look at her little feet!" Mercedes tickled the tiny feet, causing Malia to laugh.

"She's going to be a dancer one day, I can tell." Mike laughed.

Tina smiled, "She has your smile, Blaine."

"And your curls," Santana smiled.

"Finally! A Dolphin baby!" Brittany jumped up and down, smiling.

"Look at that cute little face!" Puck cooed.

"She's so cute!" Artie exclaimed.

"It's a mini Blainey bear!" Wes shouted. Blaine shot him a look. "Sorry! A little Kurtie Pie!" Kurt shot him a look and just rolled his eyes.

"She's gorgeous." David smiled.

"She can help me fight crime!" Jeff ran over to her and held her little hand, who was now gripping his finger. It made him smile.

"She's an angel." Nick smiled.

"Lor Menari!" Sam said, looking at her. Quinn shoved him slightly. "Babe, I told you to stop speaking Navi." She laughed. They were married now too, and she always joked around about Sam's dorkiness.

"What's her name?" Quinn asked.

"Malia." Kurt smiled.

"That's a lovely name." Tina smiled.

"Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn coming through." Rachel said, moving past their friends. She kissed Malia's cheek. "Hey sunshine."

Malia smiled and grabbed Rachel's finger.

The group of friends smiled.

Life was amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


End file.
